Not As It Seems
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**(A/N: Zhane was never in a cryogenic sleep and the purple morpher has always existed and belongs to Karone. Oh, and Solar Spear was the best I could do for Karone's weapon. I thought about Purple Pulverizer, but that just sounded retarded. Lol! )**_

Chapter 1

Karone sat at the console on the bridge watching the video of the day her brother Andros was kidnapped. She had a big decision to make and she had no idea what to do.

The four stowaways were obviously friendly and they had helped fight off Ecliptor and the Prince of Evil, Solaris's army of quantrons. And though they hadn't actually fought Solaris that day, she was sure that the strangers would have fought with her and Zhane. Besides, Zhane really liked them, and he did have a good sense about people.

She had given the four stowaways the astro morphers so they could help in the battle, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to let them keep the morphers. It just didn't seem right to form a team when her brother wasn't here to lead them, and she didn't really think she would be a good leader.

"You still awake?"

Karone turned at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "I couldn't sleep."

He smiled knowingly. "You know we need them Karone. They're good people. And you saw them in battle, they're a great team."

"I know, but…" She stopped knowing it was useless to argue. She knew they would have a better chance of finding Zordon and defeating evil with the new people. "Alright, I give up. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Let's go to bed." She didn't fight when he pulled her out of the seat and led her to their room.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Solaris sat at the console clad in black denim pants and a long sleeved red shirt and black biker vest looking at the footage from the earlier battle. He looked to his left as Ecliptor entered the room. "There are four more thorns in my side." His crimson eyes burned into Ecliptor. "Where did the others come from?"

"They come from Earth. Apparently the rangers Devatox supposedly destroyed made their way into space."

Solaris's jet black hair shifted from his face as he stood. "Dark Specter should have never given her the task of killing the rangers. I guess it's up to me to get rid of them once and for all." He moved to the door. "Prepare the quantrons. We attack Earth tomorrow."

Ecliptor bowed grudgingly. "As you wish, my Lord."

_**Megaship – Food Hall**_

Ashley, Carlos, TJ, and Cassie sat at the table in their new flight suits. They all felt good about being rangers again, and having the chance to save Zordon. The only thing they weren't sure about was the purple ranger.

"What do you guys think of Karone?" Carlos asked.

"First impression," TJ responded. "She's kind of mean."

"Yeah." Cassie agreed. "And it's pretty obvious that she doesn't really want us here."

Ashley sighed. "That's not fair you guys. She's obviously been through a lot."

"So has Zhane and he doesn't look like he would kick us off at the next available planet." TJ commented.

Ashley caught a quick movement by the door. _I hope that wasn't Karone._ She thought to herself. "I'll be right back guys." She left the food hall and walked into the corridor just in time to see Karone turn the corner. Ashley rushed to catch up. "Karone, wait." She called as she turned the corner. She was actually surprised when Karone stopped, and even more surprised to see the hurt expression she wore. "So you heard that?"

Karone nodded. "I know I can be mean at times, but I don't do it on purpose."

"I never thought you did it on purpose." Ashley smiled a little.

"But your friends do. And I don't really blame them."

"Look Karone, we want to be a team and we want to be your friend, but it's kind of hard when we don't feel like you want us here."

"I'm sorry." Karone sighed.

"It's not too late to change. We're not that good at holding grudges." Ashley thought for a moment. "At least _I'm_ not."

Karone laughed a little. "Thanks Ashley."

"You're very welcome. And if you need to talk to anyone, you can always talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Karone smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared when DECA's alarms went off. "What is it DECA?"

"Solaris and Ecliptor are on Earth." The AI voice responded.

"Solaris?" Ashley frowned.

"Just great." Karone mumbled, not hearing Ashley. "Let's get the others."

"Right." Whoever Solaris was, Ashley had a feeling he wasn't a good guy.

_**Angel Grove**_

Solaris wore a cocky grin as he eyed the six morphed rangers before him. "So I guess you think this team of Earthlings is supposed to defeat me."

"I don't think it." Karone spat. "I know."

"We'll see." He turned to Ecliptor. "Destroy them."

"Gladly." Ecliptor responded. "Quantrons attack!" The quantrons surrounded the four new rangers while Ecliptor went for Zhane and Karone went for Solaris.

"Solar Spear!" Karone's weapon appeared in her hand as she lunged at Solaris. He blocked her attack with his staff and took her down with a sweeping kick, but she was on her feet fast. Solaris swung his staff hitting her in the head. Her helmet absorbed the impact, but it couldn't protect her from the blow to her midsection, sending her to her knees.

Solaris sighed and had the nerve to look bored. "This is getting old." He raised his staff prepared to strike when he was blasted from the side.

"How about something new?" The yellow ranger charged him and managed to land another punch.

Solaris stared at the yellow figure. "This ought to be interesting."

Karone got up to help Ashley fight but found her self surrounded by quantrons. Surprisingly, when she glanced over at Ashley and Solaris, Solaris was the one who seemed to be in need of help.

She was stronger than she looked and Solaris couldn't help but be pissed and impressed at the same time. He hadn't had to be on the defensive in a while, but then again it had been a while since anyone really challenged him.

Ashley ducked under Solaris's spinning kick and countered with one of her own, causing him to stumble and drop his staff. He ducked and rolled away when Ashley came at him again.

He reached for his staff which was a few feet away and it seemed to float into his hand. Ashley frowned behind her visor as Solaris spoke. "We will finish this yellow ranger." He sneered.

"You're already done."

Solaris disappeared in a flash of crimson light. A moment later, Ecliptor and the others followed.

"Ash, are you okay?" Carlos asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"I'll say." Zhane commented. "You made Solaris retreat. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"Ashley's a natural." Cassie stated and draped an arm around her friend.

"You were really good." Everyone seemed taken aback by Karone's compliment. Everyone but Ashley.

"Thanks Karone." Ashley responded easily.

"Let's get back to the ship." TJ suggested.

"DECA, teleport six." Karone called.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"I want to know their identities." Solaris snapped at Ecliptor.

"What do you plan to do, my lord?" Ecliptor asked cautiously.

"I plan to destroy the power rangers…from the inside out." An evil grin slowly spread across Solaris's face.

_**(A/N: I'm having a little writer's block with No man's land. So I decided to start putting up what I have so far of this story. This story was originally titled 'Out of This World', but I'm working on another story and the title fits better for that story. Tell me what you think.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Powergirl84: **__Thank you! Glad you like it so far. Here's more!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Thanks! To find out what Solaris means, keep reading. LOL! Here you go!_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Thanks, I'm glad they trust here too._

_**SailorNova007: **__Thank you! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 2

_**Earth – The Surf Spot**_

"The food here is great." Cassie stated to Karone and Zhane after Adele set their food in front them. "Try it."

The Karovans looked at the food like it would attack them at any moment, but they tried it anyway.

"This _is_ good." Zhane commented and started eating more.

"You guys didn't think we would poison you, right?" Ashley teased.

"You never know." Karone smiled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Carlos asked with mock surprise.

"I'm not that bad. Am I?" She asked warily.

"It's okay Karone." TJ started. "We understand you're not used to having people other than Zhane around, but let's consider this a new start."

"I'd like that." Karone smiled and Zhane wrapped an arm around her. They finished eating and sat at the table talking.

"I have to know." Zhane started. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked Ashley. "No one's ever gotten the best of Solaris."

Ashley shrugged. "I've been fighting since I was 6. My parents thought it would be cool if they put me in a martial arts class. Apparently, I was a natural." She couldn't help but notice Karone's frown. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She tried to smile. "You just sorta remind me of someone."

"Is that good or bad?" Ashley asked cautiously.

"It's not bad. It's just that I haven't seen him in a while." It had been nearly 10 years since she had seen her brother.

"I think Solaris may have met his match." Zhane commented, changing the subject.

"You're lucky Ashley wasn't trying to date him instead of fight him." Cassie teased.

"Why would Ashley date Solaris?" Karone looked at the yellow ranger who was looking at anything but the people at the table.

"Ashley has a thing for bad boys" Carlos continued.

"Can we please drop that subject?" Ashley stated, clearly annoyed.

"Come on, Ash." TJ smiled. "It's not like you really think he's cute."

"I'm gonna get something else to drink." Ashley stood from the table and went to the juice bar.

Cassie glanced warily at her friends then went after Ashley. "Ash, do you think like Solaris?"

"I don't like him." She stated on a sigh. "I just think he's cute in that evil demented sort of way."

"Ashley, no offense, but the guy has glowing red eyes. That's not cute, that's creepy."

"It should be creepy." Ashley mumbled.

Cassie eyed her friend. Ashley had to have the worst taste in guys. "We're gonna go back to the megaship. Are you coming?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'm gonna go to the park for a while."

"Okay."

Ashley smiled and waved as her friends left The Surf Spot. After they were gone her smile faded. How could she find Solaris attractive? For once she wished she could fall for a truly decent guy. Ashley left a couple of dollars on the bar for her drink and turned to leave. When she bumped into the person walking by her she quickly gave her apologizes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was…" She trailed off as she looked into a pair of hazel eyes. "Going." She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay." He smiled. "No harm done."

For a moment she was speechless. "I'm Ashley." She said in a rush and mentally kicked herself. She held her hand out to him.

He accepted the gesture. "Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Soren."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." And she would have remembered. He wasn't someone to easily forget. He had long chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"I just moved here actually. I was looking for a place to hang out and meet people." His smile widened. "And then I bumped into you."

She couldn't help but blush. "I could show you around town if you want. I was on my way to the park."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go anywhere with strangers?" He teased.

"You don't look so dangerous. Besides, I can take care of myself." She stepped backwards towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely." If Ashley hadn't turned away when she did, she would have seen the crimson flash in his eyes.

_**Angel Grove Park**_

Solaris couldn't believe how easy it had been to get her alone. He'd been disappointed when he saw the other rangers leave, but he quickly recovered when he realized the yellow ranger wasn't with them.

But there was something that had unnerved him. He caught a glimpse of the purple ranger and realized that he had never seen her demorphed before. And there was something about her that seemed so…familiar. But he quickly dismissed that thought.

He walked side by side with the yellow ranger in the park. He had to admit she wasn't hard to look at and it appeared that she took a liking to him immediately, which would make his plan work a lot easier.

"So when did you move here?" Ashley asked. _He is so cute._ She thought to herself.

"About a week ago." He replied. "It's been kinda boring…until now that is."

"Glad I could help."

This was really too easy. It was almost a shame to destroy her this quickly. He could sense the quantrons were near, but he also knew that the yellow ranger didn't.

Ashley's communicator beeped and she quickly covered it with her hand.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"Um…pager." She smiled quickly. "I'll be right back." Ashley quickly ducked behind a tree. "What is it?" She said into her communicator.

"I sense that Solaris in Angel Grove." DECA's voice sounded.

"Where in Angel Grove?"

"My sensors tell me that he is in Angel Grove Park."

"That's impossible. I'm there now and there's nothing…" She ducked before the quantron could strike her. "Just great." She delivered a spinning kick to the metallic creature, but she didn't see the other one coming.

"You might want to get out of the way."

She turned at Soren's voice and saw that he was keeping another quantron from attacking her.

He kicked the machine away and turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." She caught the movement behind him and shoved him out of the way. And took the blow aimed at him. She fell unconscious to the ground.

This was his chance to be rid of one of the rangers, and to top it off, it was the one who challenged him the most. He watched the quantron stand over her ready to attack. With a sweeping kick he quickly took the creature down and was at Ashley's side. He lifted her into her arms and disappeared just as the other morphed rangers appeared.

"I don't see Ashley." Karone said near panic.

"No." TJ started. "But I definitely see these guys." He and the others got into their defensive stances as the quantrons attacked.

_**Somewhere Else…**_

That was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done. Solaris put a hand to his forehead and paced in frustration. He saved his enemy. He suddenly stopped pacing. But she saved him too. No one had ever risked their life for him. He shook that thought from his head. If she had known who he really was she would have attacked him herself.

He looked around the apartment and thought he probably should have gotten something smaller, but that wasn't he style. If he was going to keep up this charade, it would be in style. He watched the yellow ranger's still form as she lay on the couch before him. The blue jean shorts and the yellow tank top did nothing to hide her feminine curves, and he thought that under different circumstances, he might actually enjoy her being here with him.

He groaned in annoyance at his thought. _She is your enemy._ He scolded himself. _And you will destroy her…just not as quickly as you had planned._ He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her move.

Ashley opened her eyes and sat up quickly, when she realized she didn't recognize her surroundings. She quickly regretted sitting up so fast when her head started spinning.

"Whoa. Take it easy."

She hadn't realized he was kneeling beside her. "Soren? Where are we?"

"My apartment." He answered brushing the hair from her face. "You took a hard hit."

"How did we get out of the park?" She put a hand to her head. For a second she thought that she should have been afraid, but the guy did just save her…again.

"After that thing hit you some weirdoes in bright jumpsuits distracted them and I got us out of there." He explained.

"Weirdoes?" She frowned. "Oh! You mean the power rangers."

"The who?" He feigned ignorance.

She smiled. "They're well known around Angel Grove. They protect us from the real weirdoes."

"Looks like I picked a great place to move to."

"It's not that bad; once you get past the monsters thing."

He laughed. That sound coming from him was somewhat of a surprise, but it felt nice. "I think I may have found something else to stay here for."

Ashley suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I should probably go now."

He took her hand and pulled her off of the couch. He must have pulled too hard because she landed against him. He gazed into her brown eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She stepped back slightly. "Better you than one of those monsters."

He smiled. "I'd like to see you again."

"Really?" Ashley caught herself before she made a fool of herself. "I mean, I'd like that too. To see _you_ again that is." She needed to get out of here before she looked even more like an idiot. "The Surf Spot? Tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." He groaned in frustration when she left the apartment and transported himself to the dark fortress.

"My lord." Ecliptor started when Solaris appeared before him. "What is the meaning of this? You had the yellow ranger, why did you save her?"

"Are you questioning me?" Solaris snapped. "I need her to trust me. I need to get close to her… and the others." He added quickly. "They'll never see it coming."

"Whatever you say my lord." Ecliptor strode from the bridge. He didn't like Solaris at all. If Dark Specter hadn't demanded that he kidnap and train the boy, Ecliptor would have killed the little brat himself. Solaris had always been too powerful for Ecliptor's liking.

But he had a feeling the lord of evil was slipping. After all he wasn't born evil. He had to prove to Dark Specter that Solaris couldn't be trusted to carry out this plan. Ecliptor stopped in mid stride as a thought hit him. "The yellow ranger." He thought aloud.

If he could prove that Solaris wouldn't harm the yellow ranger when given the perfect opportunity, Dark Specter would have no choice but to get rid of Solaris and appoint Ecliptor as the new lord of evil. And Ecliptor would take the most pleasure in killing Solaris himself.

_**(A/N: What do you think? Hope you liked it. Please review.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Thunderbird: **__Thanks! I always thought that concept was cool._

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: OMG! I can't believe you don't know who Solaris is yet. This chapter will probably give you a hint. Lol!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: As usual, you're right. Lol! _

_**Sunflowerlily**__: First off, congratulations! Keep me posted._

_**M.C.V.C:**__ Thanks! Here you go. _

Chapter 3

_**The Megaship**_

"Great workout guys." Karone said as she ended the simulation. She was starting to believe that this team of rangers could actually defeat Dark Specter and Solaris. "I think we all earned a well deserved break."

"Thanks captain." Carlos teased as Karone rolled her eyes. It had been a lot easier to joke around with Karone after she lightened up.

"I am going to go to sleep for like 20 years." Ashley said on a yawn.

"Well you wouldn't be this tired if you hadn't been out so late every night for the past 2 weeks." Zhane told her.

"As long as it's not affecting the team, you can keep your opinion about my actions to yourself." Ashley snapped, causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"Maybe you _do_ need to sleep." TJ suggested. Ashley was normally the cool headed nice one. The sleep deprivation may not have affected her fighting, but her personality was another story.

"Whatever." Ashley stormed out of the simudeck.

"I didn't mean to offend her." Zhane said apologetically.

"I don't think it's you Zhane." Cassie assured him. "She's been weird lately. I just wish I knew why."

"Ashley isn't talking to you?" Karone asked. "I thought you two were best friends."

"We are, but something's up and she doesn't want to talk to me about it." Cassie said sadly.

"Don't worry Cass." Carlos stated. "She isn't talking to me either." Ashley had always been like a sister to him, so he knew something was wrong.

"Maybe I could talk to her." Karone suggested.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Okay." Karone left the simudeck in search of Ashley.

_**Ashley's room**_

Ashley knew it was wrong to snap at Zhane like that, and worse was that he was right. Whenever she wasn't fighting one of Solaris's monsters or training with the others, she was with Soren. For the past month, she had been seeing Soren, and things were going really well between them. But for the past two weeks Solaris seemed to be sending monsters just mess with her love life. She constantly had to leave Soren at the spur of the moment when Solaris would send something to attack, and Soren was beginning to get suspicious. She really liked him and she knew he deserved some kind of explanation, but did she really trust him enough to tell him her secret? She wasn't sure that she willing to risk that.

She made up in her mind to apologize to Zhane when she got a couple of hours of sleep, but when she heard the knock at her door, she figured sleep would have to wait. "Come in." She called trying not to sound too harsh.

Karone stepped in when Ashley's door slid open. "Hey, Ashley." She said shyly.

"Hey." Ashley was surprised to see Karone. She was sure Cassie would have come snooping around. "What's up?"

"I was just checking on you." She sat on the bed next to Ashley. "Is everything okay?"

She figured Karone wouldn't judge her right away so she confided in the purple ranger. Cassie and the others would only give her the third degree if she told them about Soren.

"Well there's this guy. I met him after you guys left the Surf Spot about a month ago. I've been seeing him… a lot."

"So that's why you've been on Earth so often." She looked at Ashley warily. "He isn't a bad guy is he?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. _I should kill Cassie and Carlos for bringing that up._ "No he's not a bad guy. He's really sweet and he's the first nice guy I've really liked."

Karone frowned thoughtfully. "You said you met him at The Surf Spot after we left?" She remembered seeing a guy a little older than her and the others walking into the diner…and having the strongest feeling that she had met him before.

Ashley nodded. "Is something wrong, Karone?"

Karone was brought back from her thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong. I think I may have seen the guy when we were leaving." He saw her too. And she had the feeling that he recognized her too.

"Karone?"

"Sorry. Lost in thought." She smiled. "You said the guy is nice, so what's wrong?"

"His name's Soren and he's starting to ask questions about why I leave so often in the middle of a date. And I don't know him well enough to tell him the truth, but I don't want to lie to him. And I think if I keep leaving without an explanation, he's gonna be finished with me."

"Wow that is tough." She thought for a moment. "I wish I could tell you what to do. On KO-35 the rangers' identities weren't kept secret."

"If only that were the case here. Things would be so much easier." Ashley sighed and ended on a yawn.

Karone laughed. "I'll go so you can get some sleep."

"No. Wait." Ashley could tell that something was on Karone's mind. "What were you thinking about?"

Karone took a deep breath. Ashley had just shared a secret with her, she could return the favor. "I haven't told you guys, but I have an older brother. His name's Andros." She smiled a little. "That's actually who you remind me of."

"Where is he?" Ashley asked.

Her smile faded. "He was kidnapped 10 years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Ashley grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. I've been looking for him ever since I became a ranger. Zhane's helped." She bit her lip nervously. "You know, most Karovans are telepathic to some degree. Zhane and I both are, and so is Andros."

"Wow. That's sounds amazing."

She smiled a little. "It's commonplace where we're from, but everyone has their own telepathic…fingerprint." She said finding a word Ashley could relate to. "And ever since we've been on Earth, I've been picking up on Andros's."

"You think your brother's here?"

"I don't know. It's like I sense him, but he's being blocked by something else that's not really familiar to me."

"You should really tell the others." Ashley suggested. "We wouldn't hesitate to help you look for your brother."

Karone nodded. "I think I will." She rolled her eyes and laughed when Ashley yawned again. "I'm really leaving now. Get some sleep."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled and lay back on her bed when Karone left and her door slid shut. She was just about to drift off when her cell phone rang. It still amazed her how they got service in outer space and had so many dead zones on Earth, maybe it was the satellites. She groaned and answered her phone. "What?"

"Hello to you too."

"Soren? Hey, what's up?" She tried to clear the fog from her brain.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go do something tonight, since our last date was interrupted."

She could hear the frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. I am exhausted."

"What is going on Ashley? If you don't wanna spend time with me just say so and stop skipping out on me." He snapped.

"I do like you. I like you a lot, but…"

"But what? Something suddenly came up?" He sighed. "I would be fine with you disappearing on me if you would tell me something other than 'I sorry, but I really have to go now.' If I didn't like you so much I would have given up on you a long time ago."

Now she was feeling guilty. "I don't mean to be so vague. There are just some things about me that I don't think you would understand."

"Maybe I would if you would just tell me." He pleaded.

"It's not that simple." She tried to explain.

"Whatever Ashley. I gotta go. Something came up." He added for spite.

"Soren wait." But the line was dead. Maybe she could wait a couple more hours before she got some sleep.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Solaris ended the voice communication and glared at his phone. _How dare she say no to me? She is supposed to like me. _He thought then rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. _She's not really my girlfriend._ He reminded himself. But there was a part of him that thought differently.

"Why are you toying with the yellow ranger?" Ecliptor scowled at Solaris. "You have had the opportunity to kill her and the other rangers countless times now. They should be dead."

"Shut up, Ecliptor." That monster may have raised him, but Solaris would have loved to beat the hell out of that black and green idiot. "The yellow ranger is what holds the others together. It doesn't matter that she isn't the leader, once she loses her focus the others will fall too."

"She seems to be focusing on you more than anything. Why not destroy her when you have her alone?"

"She still cares more about the rangers than she cares about me. Once I get her to trust me and admit that she is a power ranger. I'll make her world come crashing down around her." His red eyes glowed as he stared at Ecliptor. "I will destroy the power rangers."

Ecliptor didn't believe a word out of Solaris's mouth. The lord of evil was falling for the yellow ranger, and Ecliptor would use that fact to his advantage.

_**(A/N: Hope you like it so far! Please read and review.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Lol! That's good to know. Soren's no that bad, you just have to get used to them._

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Thanks! Ecliptor is always a problem, but for the first time, you're a little off on what's going to happen. Lol!_

_**Sunflowerlily**__: Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 4

Ashley had to put on make up to hide the dark circles forming under her eyes before she showed up at Soren's apartment. She promised herself she would go to sleep as soon as she left. She knocked on his door and waited.

Solaris had just teleported back to his apartment when he heard the knock. He quickly transformed himself into Soren and answered the door wondering who it could be. He was surprised to see Ashley when he opened the door. "Ashley, I thought you couldn't make it."

"I wanted to see you." She stepped inside when he moved and gestured her in.

She did look exhausted and Solaris couldn't fight the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach for being the cause of it. He started speaking before he could help himself. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I guess I just missed you." It frightened him a little when he realized he meant what he said.

"I missed you too." She ran her hand along his jaw. "I'm sorry for running out on you so often. You've been nothing but understanding. You had a right to be upset."

"Looking at you now, I can't help but feel bad." He ran a hand through her hair. "You really should get some sleep."

"I'm fine really." She turned away and walked into his living room. "So what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie." _Something really boring, so she'll fall asleep quickly._ He thought to himself. "There may be something on TV."

"Okay." She smiled and sat on the couch in front of the television.

Within 5 minutes, Ashley was out cold in Solaris's arms. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful when she was awake and even more so when she was a sleep. He could stay like this forever. He tensed suddenly causing Ashley to shift. He stroked her hair, which seemed to relax her back into sleep.

_This can't be happening._ He thought to himself. But when he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms he knew the truth. How could he go through with his plans now? But if he didn't Dark Specter would kill him, not to mention having to deal with Ecliptor. But how could he kill Ashley when…he loved her.

_**Megaship – Zhane's room**_

"Are you sure she's not mad at me?" Zhane asked his girlfriend for the tenth time.

"Yes I'm sure. Now stop asking." Karone laughed and kissed him. "Why are you so worried?"

"Have you seen the way she fights? I don't wanna be on the receiving end of that."

"I guess I can see your point." She smiled.

"Did Ashley say what was bothering her?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but it's not for me to share. I'm sure she'll tell you guys later. It's not that bad honestly. At least I don't think it is."

"I'm sure you're right." He could tell something else was on his girlfriend's mind. "What wrong?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly, then thought differently. "I told Ashley about Andros and she suggested that I should tell the others about him too." She looked at him nervously. "And there's something I haven't told you."

"What?"

"I've been sensing Andros here on Earth."

"So that's why your thoughts have been so distant from me."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to sort it all out. I didn't want to get my hopes up."

He gently kissed her forehead. "It's okay Karone. I understand. But you know you can come to me with anything."

"I know. And I promise I will next time."

They were quiet for a minute before Zhane spoke. "You're really okay with telling them about Andros?"

"Yeah I am. I can't keep it a secret for long and they may be able to help with the search." She sighed. "And maybe Ashley will even tell the others about the guy she's seeing."

"Ashley's seeing a guy?" Zhane asked.

"Oops." Karone winced. "You can't tell anyone Zhane."

"It's not Solaris is it?" Zhane asked seriously.

"No!" Karone answered outraged. "At least I don't think it is. She said it wasn't a bad guy."

"I guess we'll have to take her word on it."

Karone nodded. "I trust her."

_**Food Hall**_

Cassie sat with TJ and Carlos eating an early dinner.

"What do you guys think is wrong with Ashley?" Cassie asked somberly.

TJ wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "If she hasn't talked to you or Carlos, then you know she hasn't said anything to me."

"It's probably a guy." Carlos said accusingly. "She always gets like this when she gets a new future criminal."

"The guys she dates aren't that bad." Cassie tried to defend her friend.

"The last guy she dated is in jail for shoplifting." Carlos started. "And the guy before that was sent to boot camp by his parents. And the guy before that…"

"Alright I get the picture." Cassie interrupted.

"Cass let's face it. Ashley has horrible taste in guys." TJ kissed her forehead. "And Carlos is right. When she does start dating a new guy, she acts weird and we usually don't find out about the guy until things start going bad in her relationship."

"I know. I just wish she would talk to me." Cassie looked at Carlos. "Maybe you should talk to her. You've known her the longest and she sees you as a brother."

"Since when do little sisters listen to their brothers? Besides, Ashley has a certain type of guy she likes to date, and she won't listen to me either way."

"I think we all agree that she needs a new type." TJ added. "At least think about it."

"I will." Carlos promised. He had known Ashley since they were children and he hated to see her constantly get hurt by the guys she dated. Maybe Cassie and TJ were right. Maybe he should talk to her now.

"Hey guys." Karone called as she and Zhane walked into the food hall and sat at the table. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about."

They were all glad to have their minds off Ashley for a second, but if Karone was going to talk to them, they figured she should be there too. "Shouldn't one of us go and get Ashley?" Carlos asked.

"I told her already." Karone responded. "It kind of came up when we were talking earlier. And don't worry, Ashley's not in any trouble."

"Okay." Cassie nodded, not really believing Karone. "So what's up?"

Karone looked to Zhane who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I have a brother." She quickly told them what she told Ashley and waited for their responses.

"If your brother's on Earth, we can definitely help you find him." Cassie responded.

"Yeah, we'll help any way we can." Carlos assured.

"You guys are telepathic?"

"TJ is that all you heard?" Cassie scolded.

"What?" He countered. "Like you two weren't thinking the same thing." He turned to Zhane and Karone. "Did you know we were thinking that?"

Zhane and Karone laughed. "No TJ." Karone responded. "We can't hear what you're thinking, but we do have a sense about what you guys are feeling."

"Karone and I can hear each other's thoughts though. But that's because we share…a deeper connection. It's common on KO-35."

"Yeah, and so is telekinesis." Karone added.

"Wait you guys can move things with your minds?" This time the outburst was from Carlos.

To demonstrate, Zhane held his hand out towards a cookie and the others watched in amazement as the treat floated to his hand.

"That is so cool." Cassie commented. "So your brother could do that too?"

Karone and Zhane shared a thoughtful look.

"Well." Zhane started. "Andros was an anomaly even among other Karovans."

"What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"Andros was more powerful than anyone on KO-35 in the last century." Karone added proudly. "His telekinesis developed a lot earlier than anyone on KO-35. And his telepathy was so strong that he could actually-"

Just then DECA's alarm sounded. "Rangers, Ecliptor is attacking Angel Grove."

"Great." Cassie mumbled.

"You guys ready?" Karone asked.

"Wait. What about Ashley?" Zhane asked.

"Ashley is not on the ship." DECA responded.

"Contact her and send her to meet us." Karone commanded.

"Affirmative."

"Ready guys?" Karone looked at her team. "Let's Rocket."

_**Earth – Solaris and Ashley**_

Solaris flinched when Ashley's communicator went off again. He was surprised it hadn't woke her up yet. He briefly wondered why the rangers were trying to contact her. He hadn't sent anything to Angel Grove.

The beeping was starting to get on his nerves, so he quickly unclasped the communicator from around Ashley's wrist and stuffed it in between the couch cushions, drowning out the noise. He pulled her close and let her sleep with her head on his shoulder.

He tried not to think about the decisions he had to make soon. Should he betray Ashley or betray the only thing he ever knew. One choice would cost him Ashley; the other choice would cost him his life.

But for right now he was content to stay just like this with her in his arms. He would make the most of however long they had left together.

_**(A/N: What will Solaris choose? How will the ranger's react to Ashley's absence during a fight? All this and more in the next chapter of 'Not as it Seems'. Lol! Hope you liked it. Please Read and review.)  
**_

_**(PS: I am working on No Man's land. Chapter 12 should be up before the week is out.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah that would be nice, but nothings ever that simple, at least not in my stories. Lol!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Lol! Love is complicated, just like their relationship. And believe me, the other rangers will be a big problem._

_**Sunflowerlily: **__Let me know if there is a boy or a girl in there! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 5

Ashley woke up feeling rested and very comfortable. She shifted and sat up looking down at Soren's sleeping form beside her. He must have moved them to his bed when she had fallen asleep. She smiled and ran her fingers along his jaw line.

He inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great." Ashley's smile quickly faded as Soren's words weighed in on her. "Morning?" She looked at the clock over his shoulder, and sure enough it read 9:00 am. She slept there all night. "I have to go. Now." She quickly hopped out of his bed and grabbed her shoes. _I can teleport once I leave here._ She thought. She happened to glance at her wrist and noticed that her communicator wasn't there. "Soren, have you seen my…watch?"

"I don't know." He got out of the bed. "Check here. I'll check the living room." Since he knew exactly were it would be, he pulled it from the couch and waited a few minutes before telling her. He honestly didn't want her to go and if she left now, it would mean he'd have to make a decision a lot sooner than he would like. "Ashley, I found it."

Ashley hurried into the living room and took her communicator when Soren handed it to her. "I have so got to go."

"Can't you stay for breakfast or something?" He pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I have to check in with my friends." She saw the disappointment on his face. "I know we didn't really spend much time together last night with me being asleep and all, but I promise I'll make it up you." She quickly kissed his cheek and stroked his jaw.

He forced a smile and toyed with the ends of her hair. "I'll see you later."

"Absolutely." Ashley agreed. "Bye."

"Bye." When Ashley left the apartment, Solaris slumped onto the couch and covered his eyes with his hands.

**_Megaship_**

Ashley appeared in the bridge in a flash of yellow light and quickly ran into her room to shower and change into her flight suit. "DECA," She called as she walked through the corridor. "Where are the others?"

"The other rangers are on the simudeck. They've just finished their training."

Ashley frowned. _Did the computer just snap at me?_ She shook the thought from her head as she made her way to the simudeck. The others were just about to leave when she came in, and they didn't look happy to see her. "Hey, guys." She said nervously.

"Where were you?" Carlos snapped.

"I was out. I should have checked in. I'm sorry." She responded quickly, taken aback by his tone.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ashley." Cassie stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Am I missing something?" Ashley asked, truly confused.

"Well, while you were "out" yesterday, Solaris attacked us." TJ barely kept himself from shouting.

"What?" Ashley's eyes widened at the information.

"DECA tried to contact you." Zhane spoke, frowning at her. "You didn't respond."

"I didn't hear it." Ashley tried to explain. "I was with…a friend. I fell asleep. And I think the clasp on my communicator must be broken because it came off."

"Enough excuses Ashley. Why don't you just tell the truth?" Karone snapped.

"Karone, please."

"You were with that guy weren't you?" Karone blurted.

"So you _are_ seeing someone." Cassie commented and rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Karone," Tears began to roll down Ashley's face. "I trusted you."

"And we trusted _you_." _I trusted you. _Karone thought as she moved in front of Ashley. "We needed you and you weren't there. I guess we know what's more important to you." Karone moved around Ashley and walked out of the simudeck. The others followed; sending her angry and disappointed looks as they left.

Ashley slumped down on a bench as silent tears ran down her face. They were so angry with her, and she couldn't blame them. Her actions were affecting the team now. She had to do something to regain their trust.

"Solaris and Ecliptor are on Earth." DECA's voice filled the air.

"Perfect timing." Ashley muttered as she ran to the bridge.

_**Angel Grove Park**_

They weren't fighting as a team. Actually, the others were fighting as a team, Ashley was just aware that she wasn't really part of that team. She never really needed anyone to watch her back before, but now, she felt very alone and unfocused.

Ecliptor and Solaris watched the rangers battle the quantrons. "Your plan is working well, my lord." Ecliptor stated, studying Solaris's reaction to the fight. "The rangers aren't fighting as a unit."

"They're fighting as a unit." Solaris responded. "They're just not including Ash…the yellow ranger." He corrected himself. He knew Ashley had no problem fighting on her own, but the fact that her teammates were ignoring her, only managed to piss him off.

Ecliptor caught the slip and smiled to himself. _She means something to him._ He thought to himself as he watched the yellow ranger. _Let's see how he likes this._ Ecliptor jumped into battle and attacked Ashley from behind.

Ashley fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way before Ecliptor could strike her again. She was really off of her game, and Ecliptor was taking advantage of it. The monster kicked her in the abdomen, nearly sending her to her knees. She had no way of dodging his next blow and was sent to the ground demorphed.

Ecliptor laughed to himself as the yellow ranger struggled to drag herself away from him. She grunted when he planted his foot on her stomach, successfully immobilizing her. "Goodbye yellow ranger." He hissed. He raised his sword and was about to bring it down on her when a figure appeared in a flash of crimson light next to him and stopped his sword. "What is the meaning of this?"

Solaris held his staff in place, keeping Ecliptor from bringing his sword down on Ashley. "She's mine."

Ecliptor grinned. "As you wish, my lord." Ecliptor moved aside. "She's yours to destroy."

Ashley looked up at Solaris as he stared down at her. Even through her fear, she could sense something disturbingly familiar about Solaris. And then he grabbed her and held her to him. It happened so fast she barely struggled.

"I will destroy her." Solaris snapped. "On my terms." With that he disappeared with Ashley in tow.

Ecliptor laughed to himself. There was no way Solaris could explain this away. The Lord of Evil was done for. He disappeared in black light, taking the quantrons with him.

The other rangers were surprised when the quantrons simply vanished.

"What happened?" Karone asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Zhane answered.

"Guys!" TJ shouted in panic. "Where's Ashley?"

"You don't think she ditched us again, do you?" Cassie asked.

"No," Carlos responded. "Something's wrong." He spoke into his communicator. "DECA, what happened to Ashley?"

"Ashley was taken by Solaris during the fight, but my sensors tell me that she is still on Earth."

"Where?" Cassie asked.

"The old warehouse district." DECA answered.

"Teleport us there now." Karone ordered.

_**Warehouse District**_

Solaris released Ashley. She took a couple of steps forward then turned towards him. For an instant, she could have sworn his eyes turned into the beautiful hazel she knew all too well. "Why did you save me?"

"Who says I saved you?" He asked calmly.

"You could have killed me there, or let Ecliptor kill me, and the fact that you're not fighting me now."

He moved to her and was surprised when she didn't move away. "Things aren't always as they seem." He slowly reached for her and gently toyed with the ends of her hair.

Ashley froze. It couldn't be. Not… "Soren?" She whispered.

He slowly moved his hand away, but didn't answer. He looked over her shoulder when he saw the other rangers teleport there. "We'll have to finish this later." He turned and walked away.

Ashley couldn't move. She heard her friends asking if she was alright, but she couldn't respond. "I have to go."

"Ashley, wait." Carlos tried to stop her, but she pulled away and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Is it me or did she and Solaris look really intimate just now?" Cassie asked slightly panicked.

"What if she went to Solaris?" TJ asked.

"No!" Zhane cut in. "She can't. She wouldn't."

"We all saw the same thing Zhane." Karone began. "Maybe Solaris has some kind of hold on her."

"It would explain why she's been acting so weird." Carlos contemplated. "Maybe he did something to her when they fought the first time."

"But how?" Zhane asked. "And why?"

"I don't know the how, but the why is obvious." Karone commented. "Ashley is Solaris's biggest threat. Maybe instead of fighting against her, he wants her to fight with him."

"Ash wouldn't do that." Carlos stated vehemently. "She's our friend, she wouldn't turn on us."

"And we also thought she wouldn't desert us when we needed her." Karone responded. "Until we know for sure, I don't think we can trust Ashley."

Zhane stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend as her thoughts passed through his mind. "You can't be serious, Karone."

"I am." She looked at Zhane and the others. "I think we need to take Ashley's morpher."

_**(A/N: Tell me what you guys think! And check out the sequel to 'Bring Me down' entitled 'Kerosene' and check out the poll related to that. Thanks!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__She really is. Karone always said that she wouldn't be a good leader, and she's taking this thing with Ashley very personal, which she shouldn't. Everyone else on the team has trust issues when it comes to Ashley because she's been lying to them. It's really sad._

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Lol! I love your sarcasm. It really does seem bad doesn't it? Don't worry…it gets worse. Lol!_

_**SailorNova007**__: Thank you! Here you go._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Thanks a bunch! Hope this is soon enough for you. Lol!_

Chapter 6

Solaris teleported back to his apartment and transformed into Soren right before he heard the knock on his door. That had been extremely stupid. Not only did he give Ecliptor leverage against him, but he'd dropped his guard with Ashley too. "Coming." He called as he walked to the door and opened it. "Ashley." He looked at her with feigned surprise. "I thought you were coming by later."

"Where were you?" She asked in a frenzy as she pushed past him and walked into the apartment.

"What do you mean? I've been here all day." He lied.

Ashley placed her hands on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Please tell me the truth. I need to hear it from you. I need to know everything wasn't a lie."

He looked at her and understood that she knew. "The truth? The truth is…that I love you. And no matter what brought me here now, it's the one thing I can't change and it's the one thing that I don't want to fight. I love you, more than anything."

Ashley closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. He had so many chances to kill her, but he hadn't. And even today he could have let Ecliptor destroy her, but he didn't. "I love you too." She whispered. "More than anything."

"What do we do now?" He asked. He was happy to know that she felt the same way, but this just brought on new problems. "Dark Specter will kill me when Ecliptor goes to him. This apartment is protected and no one can find us here, but we can't stay here forever."

"You can come to the Megaship."

"Do you really think that your friends are going to let me on board? They don't trust me and I don't blame them. They'll never go for this."

"Just let me talk to them okay?" She kissed him again. "I'll figure something out."

"I'll meet you at the Surf Spot in an hour okay?"

"I'll be there." She hugged him and teleported out of the apartment.

He didn't think for one minute that the rangers would take him in. Ashley was being way too optimistic. And if Dark Specter caught him, he was as good as dead. Maybe he and Ashley could leave together. But would she really choose him over her friends? Solaris wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

_**Megaship**_

The other rangers sat in the bridge while DECA ran a scan for Solaris and the others tried to contact Ashley. So far nothing came up.

"I don't like this guys." Cassie said what they were all thinking. "DECA can't get a lock on Solaris and Ashley won't answer us."

"That doesn't mean that she's with Solaris." Carlos put in. "Or that we should take her morpher away."

Karone ignored his last comment "I think we should take a break for a while." She stated her voice emotionless.

Zhane knew that she was angry, but he had a feeling it wasn't just about Ashley. And since she was blocking him out at the moment, he had to ask the old fashioned way.

"Karone what's wrong?" Zhane asked.

"One of our ranger's has more than likely turned on us." She answered pointedly.

"We don't know that for sure," TJ commented. He was upset about Ashley, but he couldn't believe that she would turn on them. "We can't jump to conclusions."

"But then again, that's not the only thing bothering you, is it Karone?" Zhane challenged.

Now was as good a time as any, probably better because Ashley wasn't here. Karone wasn't sure where the yellow ranger's loyalties lied. She took a deep breath and began. "On top of everything with Ashley, I've been thinking a lot about my brother, Andros. And who took him."

"What is it?" Zhane questioned.

"I have never liked Ecliptor. He's evil and I know that's reason enough but there's always been something else that unnerved me about him." Karone continued when the others simply stared at her. "When I saw him standing with Solaris today, I realized why." She addressed the AI system. "DECA, play video of the day Andros was taken." She ordered.

The video started, showing a young Karone and a stripy haired little boy playing with their telekinesis ball. They lost control of the ball and it went flying.

"I'll get it!" Karone called as she ran after the ball.

"Hurry back Karone." Andros frowned when he heard something move behind him. He turned around and was met by a figure in a dark cloak. "Stay away from us!" Andros threw his arms out in front of him and the figure went flying backwards. "Karone stay back!"

She heard her brother, but she didn't listen. She ran towards him. She saw the figure stand and point his sword at her brother. "Andros, look out!"

The blast from the sword sent Andros to the ground groaning in pain.

"No!" Karone screamed as she saw the figure grab her brother and disappear before her eyes. "Andros!"

The video stopped and the room was silent, except for Karone's soft sobbing.

"You have no idea who took him?" TJ asked.

"I didn't before." Karone stated as she wiped her eyes. "DECA, enlarge the image of the kidnapper." DECA did as she was asked and the rangers gasped at the image before them. "It was Ecliptor." She looked at the others. "The people on KO-35 believed Andros was taken by Dark Specter because of how powerful he was."

"You mean how strong his telekinesis is right?" Carlos inquired.

"No, not just that. I was about to explain it to you guys yesterday, but we got sidetracked." She started. "Andros…he was different. He could actually heal people."

"What?" Cassie cut in. "You mean your brother was a miracle worker or something?"

"He wasn't actually healing people. It was his telepathy." Karone corrected. "He could use his mind to communicate to someone's body that it needed to heal."

Zhane continued where Karone left off. "When we were younger, he could heal minor cuts and bruises, but the physicians said that as he got older his ability would probably grow as well."

"No wonder Dark Specter wanted your brother." TJ commented. "He'd be nearly unstoppable with someone like that on his side."

"If he's on Earth, we're that much closer to finding him." Zhane stated. "Maybe Dark Specter brought him along.

"I hope so. I miss him so much" Karone ran a hand through her hair.

They all turned as Ashley appeared in the bridge in a flash of yellow light. "Guys I need your help-"

"Ashley we need your morpher." Karone cut her off not wasting any time.

"What?" Ashley asked in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Until we know where your loyalties lie. We need you to hand it over." Karone stated. "Your communicator too. We can't risk you teleporting back onto the ship."

"You don't understand. Solaris-"

"Is evil." Cassie finished. "And we saw you with him. And that on top of everything else is enough for us to question you."

"You can't do this." She looked at her closet friends. "TJ? Carlos?"

"I'm sorry Ashley." Carlos couldn't meet her eyes.

"DECA." Karone called. The AI followed what Karone wanted done without being told.

Ashley gasped at the sudden emptiness on her wrists as tears ran down her face. "Please…"

"Teleport Ashley back to Earth." Cassie ordered.

Ashley vanished from the bridge in a flash of yellow light.

_**Earth – Angel Grove Park**_

Ashley sat on a bench crying. She had time before she was supposed to meet Solaris so she was happy that DECA sent her here. It gave her time to collect herself.

Her best friends and teammates had deserted her. What was she supposed to do? She and Solaris would never be safe from Dark Specter now. There had to be a way that they could get away and not be detected by Ecliptor and Dark Specter.

When her cell phone rang, she quickly answered. "Hello." Her voice wavered slightly.

"Ashley, meet me at the clearing in Angel Grove Woods. You have to hurry." Solaris's voice rang with urgency.

"Solaris, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry please."

Ashley closed her phone when Solaris hung up. _Dark Specter must be tracking him._ She thought as she got up and ran towards Angel Grove Woods.

_**Angel Grove Woods**_

Ashley entered the clearing but saw no signs of Solaris. She suddenly had a really bad feeling about this situation. She pulled out her cell phone and was about to dial Solaris when it was kicked out of her hand. She dodged the quantron's next blow and looked over to see three more of the metallic monsters coming towards her.

She fought her hardest but in the end four against one weren't very good odds and without her powers, she didn't stand a chance. The quantrons forced Ashley to her knees and held her there as Ecliptor appeared from the shadows.

"The yellow ranger." Ecliptor hissed as she stood before her. "Or should I say, the former yellow ranger?" He gestured to her vacant wrists.

"So you want to kill me now that I don't have my powers." Ashley spat.

"I wouldn't waste my time. You're of no threat to me. But you are of use." He kneeled and caught her gaze. "As bait."

Ashley's eyes widened with dread. "Solaris." She whispered.

"Yes Solaris." Ecliptor stood and ordered the quantrons. "Hold her to the tree."

Ashley struggled as the quantrons moved her and held her in place. Ecliptor held his sword out towards her and a black stream of light surrounded her, leaving black and green chains in its wake. Ashley struggled, but soon gave up, as the chains only got tighter.

Ecliptor stood in front of her again. "You will have a front row seat to the destruction of Solaris. And as much as I wish that it could be by my hands, Dark Specter wishes to save that reward for himself. However, he did appoint me as the new Lord of Evil. So I'll just have to take pleasure in seeing Solaris die."

"No, the rangers will stop you."

"And why would they do that? Solaris is their enemy as well. And I don't think you'll be saying much." He waved his hand over Ashley's face and a black cloth appeared over her mouth.

Ashley closed her eyes and fought back tears. She knew Solaris would come for her, and when he did, he would die.

_**(A/N: Poor Ashley. Poor Solaris. So sad. Lol! Tell me what you think!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Lol! Yeah it's pretty messed up, and it gets worse._

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: They really are! Cassie, TJ and Carlos should have stood by Ashley, but they were too stuck on the things she did in the past when it comes to guys, and they still aren't over the ditching thing. But you gotta hope for the best. Just not in this chapter. Lol!_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989:**__ Lol! I love your outrage. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 7

_**The Surf Spot**_

Solaris sat at a table in the back of The Surf Spot. He was getting nervous. _Ashley should have been here by now._ He thought to himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. He breathed a sigh of relief when his cell phone rang. "Ashley?"

"Sorry, your precious yellow ranger can't talk right now. She's a little tied up." Ecliptor taunted.

"What have you done to her?" Solaris demanded.

"Nothing as of yet. Though it seems that the other rangers have abandoned her and left her powerless and so very vulnerable, but I'm willing to make a wager. Your life for hers. Come to the clearing in Angel Grove Woods. We'll be waiting."

Solaris turned off his phone and tried to avoid eye contact with the people he passed by. It was hard to control the crimson in his eyes when he was this angry and he didn't need any attention drawn to himself. He just managed to get his eyes under control and step out of the diner, when he bumped into the last people he wanted to see.

_**Just Outside the Surf Spot**_

The rangers appeared on the side of The Surf Spot, demorphed.

"I thought DECA said Solaris _and_ Ecliptor were on Earth." Carlos stated. "I don't see them fitting in here."

"Maybe they separated." Karone suggested as they made their way to the front of the building. She was just about to open the door when someone rushed out nearly knocking her down.

Solaris couldn't believe this. Of all the people on Earth, he had to run into them. He simply glared at the purple one and kept walking.

"Well that was just rude." Cassie commented as she and the others began to walk inside.

Karone stood where she was, staring at the stranger's retreating form. He glanced back again before turning the corner. And that's when she saw it, the glowing crimson in his eyes. She grabbed Zhane before he entered the building. "That was Solaris."

"Are you sure?" Zhane asked.

"Positive. Get the others." She took off after Solaris before Zhane could respond. She turned the corner, but was grabbed from behind before she could make another move.

"I figure you'd follow me." Solaris held the purple ranger in his grasp.

"Let go of me." She struggled.

"I don't think so princess." He hissed. "We're gonna make a little trade." Solaris vanished in crimson right with Karone in tow.

Zhane and the others reached the side of the building right as the red light disappeared.

"Karone?" Zhane called in a panic. "DECA, where's Karone?"

"Solaris has taken her. I cannot pin point their whereabouts."

"What about Ecliptor?" TJ asked.

"Ecliptor's signal is also being blocked."

"I don't like this, guys." Carlos commented.

"We need to get to the ship. I have to concentrate." Zhane stated. "I may be able to pick up on Karone telepathically."

"Right." They agreed and teleported back to the ship.

**_Angel Grove Woods_**

Solaris threw Karone against a tree. She groaned at impact and looked up as Solaris transformed back to his true form.

For some reason she was conflicted. There was something about him, that nagging feeling that she knew him. But as he stood over her, she pushed those feelings aside. She moved to get off the ground but was shoved back down.

Solaris moved quickly, striping her of her morpher and communicator. "You won't be needed these." He mocked. He put the morpher in his pocket and put the communicator on his wrist.

"You won't be able to get to the ship. Only ranger's can use the communicators and morphers."

"I'm not trying to take your ship." He stated and pointed his staff at her. "Get up." He ordered. His crimson eyes flared as he glared at her. But underneath that, he felt something familiar. He couldn't focus on that now. His main priority was Ashley.

"What are you going to do to me?" Karone asked angrily. "The same thing you did to Ashley." Wrong thing to say. Before she could react, Solaris grabbed her around the neck

and held her to the tree.

"This is your fault!" He spat. "Ashley came to you for help and what do you do? You take her powers and leave her defenseless. I warned her. I told her you wouldn't listen." His smile was all mockery. "But she trusted you, and look where that got her."

Karone was more than confused as Solaris forced her through the woods towards a clearing. "No. Ashley!" Karone tried to run towards the bound Ashley, but Solaris grabbed her.

"Ecliptor!" Solaris called.

Ecliptor looked at Solaris, and the person he had with him and smiled on the inside. "What do we have here?"

"I wanna make a deal. Her for Ashley." Solaris stated as he moved further into the clearing.

When Ashley saw Solaris with Karone, she instinctively struggled and regretted it when the chains got tighter. As if sensing her pain, Solaris met her gaze and his eyes flashed that beautiful hazel for an instant before he turned back to Ecliptor.

"The purple ranger? Interesting." Ecliptor could barely hide his excitement at this turn of events.

"You bastard!" Karone shouted but stayed in Solaris's grasp. "I know it was you!"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." Ecliptor stated indifferently.

"Liar. You took my brother! You took Andros. Where is he?" She demanded.

Solaris froze. That name. _Andros._ It seemed so familiar to him. He tried to shake away the feelings coming over him when Ecliptor spoke again.

"Closer than you think." His laugh was menacing. He turned his attention back to Solaris. "Send her over and I'll release your Ashley." He said her name with such distaste. "With this little capture, Dark Specter may let me kill you myself."

Instead of pushing her forward, he pulled the purple ranger closer. He couldn't do it. There was something in his gut that wouldn't let him do it. He couldn't leave without Ashley…or the purple ranger.

Ecliptor knew Solaris could sense something was wrong. The boy was too powerful not to sense it. "Let's make this quick." He pointed his sword at Ashley and laughed when the girl groaned in pain.

Ashley bit down on her gag as the chains gradually grew tighter. Tears flooded her eyes as the pain intensified.

"No!" Solaris shouted. He heard the purple ranger yell beside him as well.

"Let's make this even more exciting." Ecliptor stated and four quantrons appeared before Solaris and Karone.

Without giving it a second thought, Solaris reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple ranger's morpher and handed it to her. "Don't make me regret this." He told her.

"You get Ashley. I'll take care of these guys. Let's rocket!" She went after the quantrons as Solaris went for Ashley.

It was getting harder and harder to breath, and Ashley knew some of her ribs were broken, she felt it as it happened. Her breath came in short spurts and the gag wasn't helping. She tried her best not to give in and let go.

Solaris raced to Ashley but was stopped as bright lights appeared in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled.

"More quantrons!" Ecliptor ordered as the other rangers appeared.

"Help Karone!" Zhane ordered the others. "I've got Solaris." He ran and confronted Solaris. "Super Silverizer!" He called his weapon forward.

Solaris met the silver ranger with his staff. "I don't have time for this." He quickly blocked the silver ranger's attack and knocked the ranger on his back. He went to go for Ashley, but fell to his knees groaning in agony instead. "Ashley." He barely whispered. He looked over and saw Ashley hanging limply, the only thing holding her up was the chain. "No!" Everything stopped, ranger, quantron, and monster alike as Solaris's voice resounded. Crimson light surrounded Solaris as his breathing became erratic.

"What's happening to him?" Zhane asked as the red light engulfed Solaris.

"Maybe it's Dark Specter." TJ suggested.

"No." Cassie answered. "Ecliptor looks just as surprised as us."

"Karone what do you think?" Carlos asked her. "Karone?"

Karone didn't hear him. She was too busy focusing on the other presence in her mind, one she hadn't felt in so long.

A shockwave of crimson came from Solaris, destroying the quantrons and knocking the rangers and Ecliptor off their feet. The rangers fell to the ground demorphed.

Karone looked up and was the first who saw Solaris standing in the clearing, but it wasn't Solaris anymore. His dual colored hair blew in the wind and his hazel eyes glowed. "Andros." She whispered.

"Your true form." Ecliptor grunted as he pulled himself from the ground. "I should have killed you when I first snatched you from that planet."

Andros looked to the staff that lay on the ground and reached out his hand causing the staff to float in the air. He quickly pointed it to Ecliptor. "Yeah, you should have." Andros sent the staff forward at a blinding speed, impaling Ecliptor.

Ecliptor screamed and fell to his knees. "This isn't over." He called before he disappeared along with the quantrons.

Andros's focus went to Ashley. The chains around her had disappeared once Ecliptor left. He quickly made his way to Ashley and cradled her in his arms. When he removed the gag, blood poured from her mouth. He looked up when he saw the other ranger's coming towards him. "Stay back." He ordered.

"No way!" Carlos called as he and the others continued forward.

Andros held out his hand towards them and sent them flying backwards. He then cradled Ashley in his arms and used the communicator he took from the purple ranger to teleport.

The others watched as Andros and Ashley disappeared in crimson light.

"How is he able to use that?" Cassie asked.

"He took my communicator." Karone answered somberly as she stepped forward.

"But I thought only rangers could use the communicators." Carlos commented. "How did Solaris use it?"

"Don't you guys see?" Zhane asked with frustration. "That wasn't Solaris. It was Andros."

"What do you mean?" TJ inquired.

"He means," Karone started. "That Solaris _is_ Andros. He's my brother." She turned towards the others. "And the red ranger."

_**(A/N: Intense chapter huh? Hope you liked it!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**-WC-PR-POTF-F29D-: **__Thanks! Lol!_

_**SuperNova007**__: I'm really glad you like it. Here's the next chapter._

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Lol. Yeah pretty much. Thanks_

_**Yams14**__: Glad you loved it! And yay Andros is back!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: Yeah it was. Lol! Yes you were right Solaris is Andros. Wow! You're the only one to ask about Ashley. She'll be fine. As far as Andros and Karone…You'll just have to read._

_**ShadowGoddess1**__: Wow! I don't think any one has ever been that excited about one of my stories. Thanks and I hope I don't disappoint you._

_**CraneAndFalconForeven: **__Me too! As for all other inquiries, you'll have to read._

_**inspace**__: Thanks, here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 8

**_Megaship_**

"We have to find them." Carlos stated as he ran to his post.

"DECA, can you lock in on Ashley and Solaris?" TJ asked.

"He's Andros." Karone corrected as she took her place.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and he did god knows what to Ashley."

"That was Ecliptor's doing." Karone countered.

"Karone, he basically kidnapped you." Zhane stated softly, receiving a shocked and hurt expression from Karone. "I felt how scared you were."

"Yes, I was scared at first. I didn't know what he would do." She tried to explain.

"Please," Carlos interrupted. "We need to find Ashley. You saw her back there. She was in really bad shape."

"And because she doesn't have her powers," TJ spat glaring at Karone. "Her injuries are that much worse."

"Excuse me," Karone started. "But I don't recall any of you trying to stop me or trying to hear Ashley out."

"You didn't give us a chance to!" Cassie yelled.

"Oh don't you start." Karone turned to Cassie. "You were right with me. You're the one who teleported her off of the ship!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Zhane's voice filled the bridge silencing everybody. "Playing the blame game isn't helping us find Ashley. And let's face it, we all screwed up." He breathed heavily. "We should have listened to her when she came to us and we _never_ should have taken her morpher." His voice grew softer. "And now she's gone, and we don't know if she's dead or alive."

"She's not dead." Karone stated, she wrapped her arms around her midsection as if holding herself together.

"How would you know?" TJ asked harshly.

She glared at the blue ranger. "Because Andros won't let her die."

"As I recall." Carlos picked up. "_Solaris_ was the one who kept us from her."

"Well what do you expect? You all are the reason he couldn't get to Ashley in time." She turned her glare to Zhane. "How could you of all people question my brother? You were his best friend."

"That was ten years ago Karone." Zhane said somberly. "Obviously things have changed."

"Yeah." She stated, her eyes burning into Zhane's. "They have." She slowly turned to the others. "If Andros doesn't want to be found, then you won't find him. And whether you guys like it or not, Ashley's best chance of survival is with him." Karone strode off of the ship, knowing exactly where she was going.

**_Earth_**

Andros gently laid Ashley on the bed in his apartment. She was barely alive, but somehow, he knew he could save her.

He gently put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He needed her to be okay. She had to be okay. He wasn't sure if he really knew what he was doing, and then his instinct took over.

He began healing her from the inside out, helping her body heal broken bones and punctured organs, to the bruises and lacerations on her skin. He heard her take in a deep soothing breath and released the one he had been holding.

Ashley groaned a little before opening her eyes. She realized that she wasn't in pain anymore, though she was still a little sore, it wasn't terrible. She focused on the two hazel eyes staring intently at her and frowned. "Solaris?" She reached out and ran her hand through his blonde streaked brown hair and down his jaw. "What happened?" She tried to sit up as the events of the day came rushing back to her. "Where's Karone? Is she okay?"

"Shhh." He pressed a finger to her lips. "She's fine. The other rangers showed up." His expression darkened. "I tried to get to you sooner, but they got in the way. I'm sure their back on their ship now."

Ashley calmed a little and laid back. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I am now that you're okay."

She returned his smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but how am I okay?"

He frowned a little. "I think I healed you somehow. Or I helped you heal. Something happened out there, when I thought you were dead. I felt your pain…and I lost it." He took her hand in his. "I sent my staff back to Dark Specter, via Ecliptor." He grinned.

"Via Ecliptor?"

"I kind of impaled him with it first."

"Oh." Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. "Well that's one way to send a message."

Andros couldn't help but laugh. "I think they got the point. But you know what the weird thing is?" He continued when she nodded. "I feel a lot stronger without it. It's like, the staff was blocking something inside of me." He frowned and looked at Ashley. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Ashley looked into his eyes. "You're keeping something from me. I'm not sure how I know that, but you're keeping something from me. Something about…Karone."

It was his turn to be wide-eyed. "I was thinking about why I couldn't give her to Ecliptor. I had every intention to do so, and then she started on a rant about her brother and something in me couldn't go through with it. She said that Ecliptor kidnapped her brother and, based on everything that's happened, I'm pretty sure that I _am_ her brother." In his heart, he knew it was true, but his head had trouble wrapping around that concept.

"You're Andros?!" Ashley exclaimed. "Karone said she'd been sensing her brother here on Earth, but it was faint. She was sensing you. Maybe that staff was blocking you from Karone too." Ashley tried to sit up again when a wave of dizziness hit her. "Whoa."

"Easy." He gently laid her back down. "You need to rest."

"But-"

"No buts." He cut her off. "We can talk more when you wake up." He kissed her forehead and watched her eyes drift close.

He quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen where he knew she'd be waiting. "How did you find me here?"

Karone stepped forward and gently tapped her temple. "It's how I used to find you when we were kids."

"I remember." He whispered. "It made it really hard when I was hiding from you." They both smiled a little.

"And we both knew that if you really wanted to hide from me, you would have blocked me out." She looked past him to the hallway behind him. "How's Ashley?"

"Resting." He answered pointedly.

"I understand why you're upset with me." Her voice broke slightly. "I should have never taken her morpher, I let my emotions get in the way of my judgement. After she abandoned us in that battle, I was so upset."

"That was my fault." Andros jumped in. "Ecliptor sent a monster without my knowledge. And I kept Ashley here because she was exhausted. I didn't know it would lead to this."

"It shouldn't have led to this." Karone admitted. "I brought you two something." She stated as she reached in her jacket pockets and pulled out two morphers along with two communicators and laid them on the table. "I kind of need mine back."

He unclasped the communicator on his wrist and handed it to her. "Why two?"

"One of them is Ashley's." She explained. "The other is yours."

"The red ranger." He stated looking at the morpher, but he only grabbed the other set and put it on the counter, leaving the red ranger set on the table. "If Ashley wants these back, I'll make sure she gets them. She's a lot more forgiving than I am."

"I didn't know it was you-"

"I'm not talking about me." He spat and quickly lowered his voice. "I mean what you did to Ashley, what all of you did to her." He pushed the red ranger morpher and communicator towards her. "And I won't be a part of a team that would so quickly turn on one of its own." He smiled grimly. "I saw enough of that in Dark Specter's army."

That hurt. And Karone had a feeling that he'd meant it to. "I am sorry. When Ashley wakes up, can you tell her that-"

"I'll relay the message." He looked into her eyes. "It's not like you could ever hide anything from me."

Karone nodded and stepped back, grabbing the discarded morpher and communicator. "I'll go now." She hesitated, then teleported from the apartment.

Andros slumped in a chair once Karone left. He'd accepted who he was. And he had been right. His sister could never keep anything from him. He'd felt her sorrow, and her love for him. He wanted to forgive her and be able to trust her. But for the majority of his life, he'd been told not to trust anyone and to destroy those who crossed him. Only Ashley had broken that wall down. But he wasn't sure if anyone else could or if he would let them.

**_Megaship_**

Karone teleported back to her quarters and was surprised to find Zhane there sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't track you after you left." He ignored her question.

"I didn't want you to." She took off her jacket and put it over a chair. "If that's all you want, you can leave."

"Karone talk to me." He begged.

"There's nothing to say. I know everything I need to know from you. It's all in your head." She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't think we can trust Andros."

"Think about it Karone."

"There's nothing to think about!" She shouted. "He's my brother. He was my brother ten years ago and he's my brother now. There's still good in him. He wouldn't have saved Ashley if there weren't."

"Ashley's okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Andros." She turned away from him. "I want you to leave. We're through."

"You can't mean that." Zhane said, his voice trembling. "Karone, I love you. We need to talk about this."

"I'm done talking." She faced him again. "Get out."

**_(A/N: Sad chapter. I really need to brighten things up again. And maybe I will after the next chapter. Lol! Tell me what you think.)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Well you're right, a lot of things need to change before they can win this war. Unfortunately I had to throw in some more issues before we get to that. Lol! Enjoy._

_**ShadowGoddess1**__: I like protective Andros. He's a good guy. Karone just has a lot on her mind and she doesn't know what to do with it. She's forced to be leader when she didn't really want to be, and now that she messed that up, she just can't seem to stop. Poor Karone._

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Thanks! Lol but keep hoping, because only two of the things you hoped for is happening in this chapter._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Forgiveness is a big thing, but don't worry, you'll like part of what happens in this chapter. Thanks! I'll try._

_**CraneAndFalconForeven**__: Well they are and he doesn't want to. Lol! Though these things may change._

_**Inspace**__: Thanks! I think you may have misread something in the last chapter. Andros didn't take his morpher back, he took Ashley's and gave his back to Karone._

Chapter 9

Ashley woke up and looked at the clock. So she had slept through the rest of the day, and night. The lingering soreness from yesterday was gone and she felt well rested, but for some reason, she also felt anxious and scared. She looked at the person next to her and understood why.

"Solaris, um…Andros?" Ashley wasn't sure what to call him now. She reached out to him. He was covered in sweat and every inch of him trembled.

"Karone, stay back!" Andros tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke up, grabbing the closest thing to him. "Ashley?" He asked confused and disoriented. He loosened his grip on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I was dreaming about the day I was taken." He ran a hand through his hair. Everything had seemed so real. He looked at Ashley again. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be-" She stopped mid sentence when Andros touched her shoulders and the throbbing went away. "Well that little talent comes in handy."

"Yeah it does. Sorry I had to use it." He ran his hand through her hair toying with the ends.

She ran her fingers across his jaw and smiled. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm starving, you have any food here?" She got off the bed and headed to the shower. "Or maybe we can get something after a shower."

"Are you inviting me?" Andros slowly stood from the bed.

_Yes. _"Only if you want to."

He couldn't help but frown at her.

_Oh crap did I say something wrong?_ "Are you okay?"

He took a calculated step towards her. _Can you hear me?_ At Ashley's wide-eyed expression, he figured the answer was yes.

"How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, normally I can keep people out and listen to them at will. This is new to me." He frowned again when he found himself covered in her emotions. "Don't be anxious it's not a bad thing." He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms and felt her calm down.

"I think I just need to clear my head." Ashley said into his shoulder, and laughed when she heard where his thoughts had gone. "Yes, we can still take a shower." She answered aloud.

"Good." He lifted her and felt her wrap her legs around him. "Because I can't think of a better way to clear both of our heads."

**_Megaship_**

The rangers entered the bridge and began their search for Ashley. All of them except Karone, who decided to focus her efforts on finding Zordon. None of them spoke.

"DECA, initiate a search for Zordon in any nearby galaxies." Zhane's voice echoed.

"Karone has already started that search." The AI responded.

Zhane looked over at Karone but she didn't bother to glance at him.

"Why are you guys looking for Zordon?" Cassie asked outraged.

"We should be looking for Ashley." Carlos argued.

Zhane frowned at Karone and still got nothing in return. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" TJ asked incredulously.

Since Karone wasn't acknowledging any of them, Zhane answered. "Karone saw Andros and Ashley last night. She knows where they are."

"What?!" Carlos shouted and moved in on Karone. "How could you not tell us this? Is Ashley okay?"

"Step back, Carlos." Karone stated flatly, still looking at the console.

Carlos grabbed Karone's arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Where is she?!" The next thing he knew he was flipping backwards over a console and TJ and Cassie were rushing to him.

Zhane's first instinct sent him to Karone's side. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Karone stated. Everything was a mess. Her team was falling apart, she wasn't sure how Andros and Ashley felt towards her, and to top it off, she alienated herself from Zhane.

"Some leader you are." TJ spat as he and Cassie helped Carlos off the floor.

"I didn't ask to be your leader!" She spat back on the verge of tears. "I didn't ask for my brother to be kidnapped! I didn't ask for this responsibility!" The tears she had fought now ran down her face. "I don't even know if I want this anymore."

Zhane was about to go to Karone when she was suddenly surrounded by purple light and vanished from the ship.

"Now she bails on us?" Carlos asked.

"As much as I would like to agree," Cassie started. "Karone didn't teleport herself. Her hand was nowhere near her communicator."

"DECA, did you teleport Karone off the ship?" Zhane asked somewhat panicked.

"I did not." The AI responded. "I cannot pinpoint her location."

"What could have happened? Dark Specter couldn't do this could he?" TJ asked concerned.

Zhane looked at the others with increasing panic. "I don't know."

**_Andros's Apartment_**

"Well that was refreshing." Ashley stated happily as she and Andros walked into the kitchen. "And now I'm starving."

Andros laughed and kissed her cheek. "Taken care of. There are some sandwiches in the fridge.

"You are a miracle worker." Ashley stated as she went to the fridge and got out sandwiches for her and Andros. "Do you have any chips?" She asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. She frowned when he didn't answer and turned when she felt his pain. "Andros, what's wrong?" She quickly moved to him.

"Karone." He whispered and shut his eyes.

Ashley could literally feel the energy coming from him, but she didn't bother to ask what was happening, when she saw the purple lights appear and leave Karone in their wake.

Karone gasped and took in her new surroundings. Her eyes locked with her brothers. "You tapped in to my communicator?"

"I'm not sure how, but I think so. I was kind of on autopilot." He straightened and moved to his sister. "It's okay." He knew everything she was feeling and had the overwhelming need to make it go away. He figured his brotherly instinct was kicking in.

Without a moment of hesitation, Karone threw herself into her brother's arms. "I don't know what to do. How can I ask you to take your morpher when I don't even know if I want mine?" Ashley tried to quietly leave the kitchen so the siblings could be alone when Karone spotted her. "Ashley." Andros released her and let her go to her friend. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ashley's response was to pull Karone into an embrace. "You know me. I can't hold a grudge."

"Thank you." Karone whispered.

"I think these belong to you Ash." Andros stated and held out her morpher and communicator.

Ashley smiled and eagerly took them. She looked back at Andros and frowned, her happiness quickly fading. "They found us." She stated, reading his thoughts.

"They followed Karone's teleportation signal." Andros responded tensely.

"Dark Specter and Ecliptor." Karone guessed.

"We have to leave here." Andros stated.

"The safest place is the Megaship." Karone argued.

"She's right." Ashley agreed.

"I don't trust myself around the others." Andros stated. "They hurt Ashley and they hurt you." He said to Karone.

"Trust me." Karone whispered and held out her hand.

Andros took her hand and looked to Ashley who grabbed his other hand. "Let's go." They disappeared in yellow, purple, and red light.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"We've lost them Dark Specter." Ecliptor told his master.

"Then find them." Dark Specter grunted. "Don't make me regret putting you in this position of authority."

"I won't. I swear to you. As we speak your armies are uniting all over the known universe. We will be ready to attack soon and Solaris will have nowhere to hide."

"Just to be sure you don't fail me this time. I'm sending you a little assistance." Dark Specter started. "Darkonda come forward." He commanded.

The monster stepped out of the darkness. "Darkonda at your service."

"Dark Specter, this traitor is not needed here." Ecliptor spat.

"Do you question me Ecliptor?"

"No." Ecliptor bowed his head.

"You and Darkonda will work together and destroy the power rangers, or I will destroy you both." With that Dark Specter ended the transmission.

"It's great to be working together again old friend." Darkonda mocked.

"How many lives do you have left, Darkonda?" Ecliptor spat in return.

Darkonda hissed. "Three. Plenty in order to destroy the power rangers, as well as you."

"I guarantee you that I will take the most pleasure in taking all three of your lives." Ecliptor didn't wait for a response and left the bridge. If there was one thing he hated more than Solaris, it was Darkonda.

_**(A/N: What do you think? Will the rangers be able to reunite in order to fight Darkonda and Ecliptor? Find out in the next chapter. Lol!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ShadowGoddess1 for giving me the train of thought.)**_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989:**__ Thanks! Don't worry about Andros, he'll come around, just not in this chapter. Lol!_

_**ShadowGoddess1:**__ They'll have more alone time in chapters 11 and 12. Finally, the other rangers reactions will be horrible. Lol!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:**__ Yeah it was! Oh the shower scene, that would have been interesting. Oh well, I may have to put another scene in there. Hmm._

_**Pinkrangerfan:**__ Well, those are nice thoughts, but there won't be any uniting in this chapter. Sorry. Lol_

_**Monica perry:**__ Thanks! Here you go!_

Chapter 10

_**Dark Fortress**_

Darkonda loved seeing Ecliptor squirm. He owed Ecliptor as much. After all, Ecliptor had been responsible for taking one of his lives.

But soon, Darkonda would replace Ecliptor as the Lord of Evil and he would use that power to get rid of all those who apposed him…including Dark Specter.

He'd already set his plan in motion. He'd seen what Ecliptor and Solaris had been trying to accomplish with the rangers and decided to have a little fun with it. Pretty soon his influence would tear the rangers apart.

**_Megaship_**

Karone, Ashley and Andros appeared in Ashley's room. "DECA, don't let the other's know we're here." Karone ordered.

"Affirmative."

"Where do we go from here?" Ashley asked. "We can't exactly hide here forever."

"I'm working on that. We can hide you and Andros in the engine room for a while. There's a hidden room there." Karone mumbled, then looked at Ashley and her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Ashley stated timidly before looking at her boyfriend.

"Were you two discussing something?"

"You know about the telepathic thing?" Ashley inquired.

"Yeah. Remember, all Karovans are telepathic. And the telepathic bonds between loved ones tend to be stronger than others. It's why I can find Andros when he lets me and apparently why you two can communicate telepathically." She saw her brother visibly tense. "Did I say something?"

"It's a little complicated." Ashley responded.

"Let me explain it to her." He broke in and stepped closer to his sister. "I was trying to whole 'Andros' thing out, and…" He trailed off.

"You're not quite ready for it." Karone finished for him. She couldn't hide the sadness it evoked. "What do you prefer?"

"I don't want you or Ashley calling me Solaris, but I don't know what else."

Ashley smiled at this. "I do." She drew their attention. "Soren." She stated simply.

Karone nodded and frowned at her brother. "That's the name you gave Ashley when you first met."

He didn't notice her frown. "Yeah." Soren smiled remembering. "It's the name I picked for myself."

"Then it's perfect." Ashley stated kissing him. "Until you get used to this new life."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He was about to kiss Ashley again when Karone's giggles disturbed him. "What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"I just remembered where I heard that name." She smiled at them. "Soren was a cartoon hero back on KO-35." She looked at her brother. "You loved him."

Soren couldn't help but laugh. "I guess my past life isn't so foreign after all."

_**Bridge**_

The others worked silently in the bridge. The tension was high and the temperatures even higher. And none of it cooled when Karone entered.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader." Carlos sneered.

"Can we not do this again?" Karone asked exasperated.

"So the guilt is finally getting to you?" Cassie put in.

"Look can we just stop this? I was wrong. How many times do I have to say that before you guys lay off?"

"As long as Ashley's with that psychopath, a hell of a lot more." TJ added.

"He's not a psychopath." Everyone turned as Ashley stepped onto the bridge. "And Karone made a mistake, but she isn't to blame."

No one seemed to have heard her as they rushed forward to greet her. Even Zhane who had remained quiet, rushed to her, but it was Carlos who embraced her.

_Something's not right._ It was the first thing Ashley could think. She looked at Karone over Carlos's shoulder. Apparently, Karone couldn't sense it.

Carlos released her but kept his hands on her arms right above her elbows. "Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"He wouldn't hurt me Carlos." Ashley started. "He loves me." She gasped when his grip tightened.

"When are you going to learn, Ashley?" Carlos asked slowly and calmly on the verge of pure anger.

"Carlos you're hurting me." Ashley couldn't hide the fear creeping up in her. Apparently, Karone sensed what Ashley had before and tried to make her way to Ashley, but was stopped by Zhane.

"Zhane, what are you doing?" Karone asked and backed away from him.

Zhane's voice was deathly calm. "Stay out of this, Karone. You've done enough."

"Let them go." Soren's voice filled the bridge. He leaned against the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest. Though his pose was casual, his demeanor was anything but.

"You," Carlos sneered and shoved Ashley to the side as he approached Soren. "This is your fault."

Soren was about to retort when he felt it, the evil coming from the person in front of him. He quickly scanned the other three rangers and felt the same thing. "Ashley, Karone get behind me." He spoke as he walked into the room causing Carlos to move backwards.

Ashley and Karone hurried out the bridge and stood in the entryway. Watching as Soren stood in the middle of the bridge and let the others come to him. It only took the girls a second to realize that he was effectively herding the others. In the next moment the other four in the bridge disappeared in their respective colors.

"Where did you send them?" Karone asked as she and Ashley hurried back into the engine room.

"To the place you talked about before; the hidden room in the engine room." Soren answered moving towards Ashley.

"What's wrong with them? Thanks." She said to Soren when he finished healing the bruises Carlos left.

"They're infected." He answered. "I've sensed it before on a dead planet. Somehow he got to them."

"Who got to them?" Karone asked.

Soren sat at a console between Ashley and Karone. The seat was where the red ranger's place would be, but Karone didn't mention that. "The planet I encountered it on wasn't dead before. It was a monster. He went from planet to planet spreading this… disease. It would feed on the tiniest bit of anger and grow to the point that the people it infected would turn on each other. His name was Darkonda."

"How long have they been infected?" Ashley asked.

"It's had time to manifest and corrupt them, so I'd say a couple of days."

"How do we reverse it?" Karone asked.

"By destroying the monster. Only problem is," He continued before they could comment. "Ecliptor destroyed him two years ago."

Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "Then how is he doing this now? And why the others and not Karone and me?"

"Because you weren't there when it happened." She stared at Ashley and her brother. "The battle with Ecliptor and the quantrons; the one you didn't show up to." She said to Ashley. "That had to be where it started. But I don't remember seeing anyone else."

"Darkonda could cloak himself." Soren answered. "You wouldn't have been able to see him without the right equipment."

"But why didn't it affect me?" Karone gestured to herself.

Soren thought for a minute. "Were you fighting with Ecliptor one on one?" When Karone nodded he explained. "Darkonda wouldn't get too close to Ecliptor whether he was cloaked or not. Ecliptor would have sensed him."

"Does that mean that this Darkonda guy is back?" Ashley asked.

"It seems that way." Soren turned to the console and placed his hands on it. "I think I know a way to find out for sure."

Everything in the bridge suddenly seemed to hum with energy. Karone and Ashley shared wary glances before Ashley spoke again. "What are you doing to the ship?"

"I'm looking for all known information on Darkonda." He answered mechanically.

"You're linking with the ship?" Karone asked outraged. "That's dangerous. What if someone attacks the ship while you're linked."

"There's no one in the vicinity of the ship, Karone. I'll be fine." Soren stated calmly. "I'm almost done."

Ashley gestured to Karone to follow her to the back of the bridge. "How dangerous is what he's doing?" She whispered.

"His mind is linked into the ship." Karone explained. "If something were to happen to the ship, it would physically hurt him too."

"It doesn't help to whisper when the person you're talking about can read your mind." Soren turned to them and grinned. "Besides, I'm finished."

Ashley laughed and went to sit beside Soren, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

Karone rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. "No, PDA in the bridge."

"What did you find on Darkonda?" Ashley asked, remaining in her current seat and grinning at Karone.

"Apparently, Darkonda has nine lives, or had anyway. After that battle with Ecliptor, he's down to two."

"Are you saying that we have to kill this monster two more times before we get our friends back?" Karone asked.

"Not necessarily. I think I may be able to reverse it. But you won't like the method." Soren stated.

"No, absolutely not." Ashley stated, rejecting what she heard in Soren's head. "It's inhumane."

"Well, right now, your friends are inhumane."

"There's not even a guarantee that it would work."

"Short of hunting down Darkonda, it's the only thing I can think of."

"There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. If we send them to Earth and let them morph it'll be easier and I can control it from the ship."

"I don't like it, Soren."

"Well if you have a better idea, I'm all ears. Because the longer we let it manifest, the harder it will be to reverse."

"Okay!" Karone broke in. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Ashley moved from Soren and sat in her seat. "Your brother is suggesting a rather drastic measure."

"It's not that drastic." Soren countered, eying Ashley who would only look at Karone.

"What is it?" Karone asked hesitantly.

Ashley smiled humorlessly. "Electroshock therapy."

**_(A/N: Whom do you agree with, Ashley or Soren? Is it really that drastic? Let me know what you think. If you were paying attention to a certain part of the story, you should have a sense on what's going to happen soon. Lol!)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**(A/N: Just to be clear, electroshock is Soren's idea. Ashley just voiced what he was thinking.)**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: We'll see if you wtill have that opinion about Soren's idea after you read this chapter. Lol!_

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Electroshock was Soren's idea. I'm not sure I would agree with it either and I wrote it._

_**Emily**__**bradit**__: Yeah. Drastic times, drastic measures. Let's just hope everything is okay, but you should know my writing by now. Lol!_

_**ShadowGoddess1**__: Me too! I'd been trying to figure out a way to justify their actions and this worked out the best._

_**Monica**__**perry**__: Thanks! That seems to be the consensus so far._

_**CraneAndFalconForeven**__: That's not the only thing I was foreshadowing, but you'll have to wait for that revalation._

_**Digiwriter1392**__: I know. Just wait until you read this chapter. Here it is! _

Chapter 11

"You want to electrocute them?" Karone asked her brother.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Soren responded.

"I don't know. It sounds pretty bad."

"Look, if we get the right voltage it can reverse what's going on in their heads."

"Yeah," Ashley snapped. "But what he isn't telling you is that even if he gets the voltage right, it could cause serious brain damage or it could kill them, but let's not think about that issue."

"Fine." Soren threw his hands up. "Let's put it to a vote. You know where I stand."

"And you know where I stand." Ashley countered.

"Karone," Soren turned to his sister. "It's up to you."

Karone hesitated for a minute then looked at Ashley. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"You're only agreeing with him, because you want you're brother back." Ashley stood in outrage.

"I'm putting Zhane at risk here too. I love him, and I have to believe that this will work and that he'll be okay."

"There has to be another way, Karone."

"We don't have the time. You know that."

Ashley stared at the two of them. "Fine. What do we do?"

_**Angel Grove Warehouse District**_

Ashley and Karone walked down the abandoned streets. There were old abandoned cars on every corner and buildings that looked as if they would crumble at any minute.

"We're in position." Karone spoke into her communicator.

"All right." Soren responded. "I'm sending them down now."

"How do we know they'll attack us?" Karone asked Ashley.

"Down!" Ashley shouted and pulled Karone down beside her just before and old car flew over their heads and crashed into the building beside them. "I think it's safe to say that they'll attack."

"Just the people we were looking for." Carlos stated as he and Zhane walked forward followed by Cassie and TJ who flanked them.

"Guys," Ashley started hesitantly. "Can we talk about this?"

"The time for talking is over, traitor." Zhane snapped.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to shack up with the Lord of _Evil_." Cassie taunted.

"But then again," TJ picked up. "That's what you do isn't it?"

Ashley shook her head and took a step back. "No."

"Yes it is." Carlos snapped. "You always choose those low life boyfriends over us."

"Oh god." Ashley trembled. "We can do this Karone."

"Come on Ashley stay with me. Don't listen to them." Karone pleaded.

"It could kill them Karone. We can't."

"Soren do something." Karone spoke to her brother.

"Give me a second. I'm gonna try something." He responded.

"What are you gonna do?"

"If they won't morph, I'm gonna do it for them. Just hold on a minute." He assured her.

"This is getting boring." Carlos stated dryly. "Zhane finish this."

"Gladly." Zhane responded.

"Zhane-" Any thought process Karone had was cut off by a searing pain in her skull. She collapsed on the ground screaming in agony. Karone glanced at Ashley to see that she was also writhing in pain on the ground. Just when she felt like her head would explode, there was a bright light and the pain was suddenly gone.

The four other rangers stood completely morphed in obvious confusion about how they ended up that way.

Karone dragged herself to Ashley who was barely conscious on the ground. "Ashley?"

Ashley groaned and sat up. "What happened?" She looked at the four morphed rangers before them. "No-" Before she could finish, sparks flew out of her friends' helmets as the fell to the ground, demorphed.

Soren appeared in a flash of red light. "Are you two okay?" He knelt beside them and grabbed their hands.

Karone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Ashley was off the ground and running to the others as soon as Soren healed her. She knelt next to TJ. "Teej?"

TJ groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ashley smiled at him. "Am _I_ okay?"

"The last thing I remember is that we were letting Zhane kill you and Karone. What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ashley."

The seriousness in Soren's voice had her expecting the worst. "What?"

"We need to get them to the ship." He stated calmly.

That's when Ashley realized that the others weren't awake. "DECA," Ashley spoke into her communicator. "Teleport us to the med bay."

_**Med Bay**_

Zhane, Cassie, and Carlos lay eerily still on the beds. There were electrodes attached to their foreheads sending information to DECA. There bodies were alive, they were breathing and their hearts were beating, but they were unresponsive to any type of stimuli.

TJ stayed at Cassie's side whispering to her, begging her to come back to him. Ashley started out at Carlos's side but ending up at the far end of the room. But Karone knew she wasn't distancing herself. Ashley was like the mother hen watching over the three of them.

Karone sat at Zhane's side and felt nothing. She'd try to see inside his mind, but it felt vast and empty. She looked at Ashley. "What do we do now?" Ashley stare was unnerving, but Karone realized that Ashley wasn't looking at her, but something over shoulder. Karone had been so focused on Zhane that she hadn't felt her brother enter the room.

Soren stood there in the red flight suit Karone had given him. Ashley wouldn't talk to him. He kept trying to reach Ashley with his mind, but she was effectively blocking him out. "Has there been any change?"

He was staring at Ashley, but Karone knew he was talking to her. "No. And I can't reach Zhane."

"Can you heal them?"

They were all surprised at the sound of Ashley's voice. Even TJ looked up at the dead tone in one of his best friend's voice.

"It doesn't work like that, Ashley." Soren started cautiously. "I communicate with the mind and-"

"There's nothing to communicate with." Ashley finished with a grim smile.

Soren looked completely defeated. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Ashley snapped. "This is my fault. I keep picking you over my friends and look what's happened this time." She gestured to her comatose friends.

"Ashley-"

"No!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear it. Either you fix this or there's no fixing us." Ashley stormed out of the room pass Soren and down the corridor.

Karone groaned as an intense pain filled her; a pain she knew wasn't her own. She looked at her brother and saw the pain he was trying to hide, but before she could say anything, he left. Karone got up to follow him, but TJ stopped her.

"Let me go." TJ shrugged. "There are some things I need to say to him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Trust me."

The sincerity in his eyes had Karone believing him. "Okay. Just don't be mad if he's not very open to you."

"I think we'll be okay." TJ assured her.

As she watched TJ walk away, she hoped he was right. She didn't want to leave Zhane's side, but she needed to talk to Ashley.

_**(A/N: What will happen next? What will TJ say to Soren? And is this the end of Ashley and Soren? Tell me what you think.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: Thanks! Things get somewhat better this chapter, then they get worse again, but at least I give you a glimmer of hope. Lol!_

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: I love how optimistic you are. Lmao! _

_**Emily**__**bradit**__: Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

_**ShadowGoddess1**__: Sorry I took so long. Writer's block. But thanks for hanging in there with me. You seem really upset about Ashley; and by upset I mean pissed. Lol!. It's not much she could have done, but she didn't want to electrocute her friends. And you also have to remember her past situations with guys. Maybe this chapter will make you feel better. Here it is. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Soren had never felt like this before. His heart literally ached. And his mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he and Ashley may be over.

At first he thought it was Karone knocking at his door, but he frowned when he realized he didn't recognize the thoughts of the person outside his door. "TJ?" It was curiosity more than anything that had him telekinetically opening the door.

TJ jumped back at the sudden opening of the door, but quickly recovered. "Hi." He stepped over the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" Soren asked suspiciously.

"I thought you could read minds."

"I believe in privacy."

TJ sighed. "I told Karone I'd talk to you."

He shook his head. "Why would you want to talk to me? Especially after everything I've done."

"Karone told us about you. About how you were kidnapped, and apparently brainwashed by Dark Specter and Ecliptor. It's hard to blame someone who didn't really have a choice."

"But your friends are basically brain dead because of me."

TJ closed his eye as if in pain. When he opened them again there was sadness in them. "Was there any other way to reverse this?"

"Nothing that would have worked in time to reverse it."

TJ nodded. "Then do yourself a favor and stop blaming yourself." He sighed. "I don't blame you."

Soren closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

TJ sat next to Soren on the bed. "I know."

"I just wish Ashley could forgive me."

"Give her some time. I remember what we said to her." He sighed. "You have to understand that Ashley doesn't have the best luck when it comes to guys. In fact she probably has the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of Ashley's boyfriends end up in jail. She's has a tendency to go for that sort."

"Is that why she ended up with me?"

"Actually, for the first time, I think she got it right."

"Thanks TJ."

"Anytime." He stood up and moved to the door, but stopped and turned towards Soren. "It's weird, the computers say that Cassie isn't in there, but I feel her. I don't know how, but I feel her."

Something occurred to Soren. "Wait, I want to try something." He got off his bed and hurried out the door with TJ on his trail. He ran to the Med Bay.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked as Soren moved to the console and attached electrodes to his temples.

"Have you ever heard of locked in syndrome?" He stood at the head of Cassie's bed.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. What does that have to do with this?"

"I think this is an extreme case. Instead of being locked in their bodies. I think they may have become locked in their own minds. If that makes any sense."

"Not really." TJ answered. "What are you going to do?"

"The computers may not be able to sense their brain waves, but if I link with the ship, I may be able to. And if I can find something of her, I think I can bring her back." He gently put his hands to Cassie's temples. He was pretty sure he'd never done anything like this before. And if he did manage to bring Cassie back, it would take a huge toll on him. He quickly decided it was worth the risk.

"You can do that?" TJ didn't want to get hopeful, but he couldn't help himself.

"Maybe, but don't tell Karone about this."

TJ put his optimism aside. "Why not?"

"Trust me on this okay."

"I don't like this."

"You want your girlfriend back don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then be quiet and let me concentrate." Soren closed his eyes and began to search Cassie's mind.

_**Ashley's Room**_

Ashley sat on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin. Part of her felt like she was too hard on Soren, but every time she thought about her friends in the med bay, she tried put that feeling aside.

"Come in Karone." Ashley called before Karone could knock.

The door slid open and Karone hesitantly entered the room. "I didn't think you would want to see me."

"I'm not mad at you Karone. I'm not sure I'm mad at Soren either. I think I'm angrier with myself than anything else."

"He's hurting, Ashley, so much that he cut me off from him."

Ashley leaned against her head board. "I don't know what to do, Karone. I love him, but I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"Maybe it's different this time, Ash." She grabbed her friend's hand. "You have to understand that he would never purposely hurt you…or me." She added thinking of Zhane. "He knows how much the others mean to us. He'll find a way to bring them back."

Ashley sighed. "I should go talk to him."

"You two should go to the med bay." DECA suddenly announced.

"DECA, what's wrong?" Karone asked.

"I've been ordered not to say." The AI responded.

"By Andros?" Karone asked.

"No." Ashley whispered.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"He's linking with the ship again and something's wrong." Ashley was off the bed and out of the room before Karone could get off the bed.

_**Med Bay**_

"I can sense her." Soren's voice was strained. "She's confused. Talk to her." He instructed TJ.

TJ grabbed Cassie's hand and spoke to her. "Cass, it's me. Everything's okay. It's gonna be okay." He closed his eyes and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"TJ?"

TJ eyes popped open at the sound of her voice. "Cass."

Soren backed away and leaned against the computer console.

TJ cupped Cassie's face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I could hear you. I could feel you next to me, but I couldn't do anything. It was like I was trapped…but he pulled me out." She turned with her feet hanging over the side of the bed and looked at Soren. "Thank you."

Soren nodded.

TJ's expression became worried. "Are you okay, man?"

"Soren!" Ashley ran in the room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cassie. "Cassie. How?"

"Ask him." TJ nodded towards Soren.

"Cassie." Karone came into the med bay and moved to Cassie. "You're alright."

"Thanks to your brother."

Ashley just stared at her boyfriend. Something wasn't right, something was going on in his head but it was jumbled and he was internally fighting for control. She moved to stand in front of him. She reached out and removed the electrodes from his temples. "Soren." She ran her fingers along his jaw but he didn't respond.

"Ashley, what's wrong with him?" Karone asked warily.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "Soren."

"My name's Andros." He whispered and looked at Ashley. "I think I need to lie down."

Ashley braced herself and slumped to the ground with him when he collapsed.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"Now is the time to strike Ecliptor." Darkonda snarled. "The rangers have been incapacitated." He knew, he'd seen what had happened, and knew that now was the time to dive deeper into his plan.

"You're up to something. I know you are." Ecliptor hated Darkonda; anything the creature did had some type of ulterior motive.

"And how will you explain to Dark Specter why you're not attacking Earth while the rangers are down?"

Ecliptor growled. "When I figure out what you're doing, I will destroy you."

"So we'll be going to Earth then?" Darkonda mocked.

"Yes." Ecliptor spat and walked away.

Darkonda laughed. "Just wait until you see what I have in store for you and Dark Specter." His machine was almost ready, and the device he'd picked out for Ecliptor would make the process a lot easier. Soon, Darkonda would rule over the universe.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it. What do you think will happen. Please review. And check out my other story 'Out of This World' while you're at it. Thanks!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Thanks! Everything else you want to know is going to be explained now._

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah it's great! Andros will be able to bring them back, it's just a matter of when this will happen._

_**ShadowGoddess1**__: Lol! I love your rant! Well you'll find all thee other stuff out in this chapter._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thanks! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 13

_**Megaship**_

"Andros." Ashley cradled him in her arms. "Please, wake up."

"What happened?" Karone kneeled beside them. "Andros?"

Andros groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Thanks for catching me."

Ashley let out a strained laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine really." He tried to sit up and stopped when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Just stay here for a minute please." Ashley pulled him against her and he laid his head on her shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry about that. I guess it drained me more than I thought it would."

"You mean what you did to Cassie?" TJ asked.

Andros nodded. "Yeah that and then DECA-"

"DECA what did you do?" Karone yelled.

"Don't be mad at her." He said to Karone. "It was the only time she could get through to me. I was weakened and still linked to the ship so DECA took the opportunity to show me everything you had on me before I was kidnapped and how you kept looking for me. I guess it kick started my memory"

"Oh." Karone sighed. "Thanks DECA."

"You're welcome." The AI deadpanned.

"So you remember everything?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

Ashley hugged him. _I'm so sorry. I never should have reacted the way that I did. Forgive me?_

He frowned and looked at Ashley. "I think I need to lie down for a while because I only got bits and pieces of that."

"Okay." Ashley helped him up. "I'll take you to your room."

"Thanks." He leaned on Ashley as they left the med bay.

"What happened, Cassie?" Karone asked.

"He pulled me back. That's the only way I can explain it." Cassie replied. "You think he can do the same for Carlos and Zhane?"

"I don't know." TJ replied. "That took a lot out of him."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but it would probably be easier for him if he tried Zhane next. Zhane's a telepath, so technically it should be easier for Andros to reach him." Karone stated.

"That does make sense." TJ responded and picked up Cassie. "We'll be in my room if you guys need us."

Karone grinned. "Should we knock first?"

Cassie and TJ laughed as they walked out, but they didn't answer.

Karone sighed and moved to Zhane. She stroked his forehead as she spoke. "It's gonna be okay. I know it is."

_**Andros's Room**_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ashley asked as she telekinetically closed the door and helped Andros to his bed.

"I'm fine, Ash." He assured her for the tenth time. "I'm just a little lightheaded."

"I feel like this is my fault."

He frowned. "How is this your fault?"

"Me and my ultimatums." She grabbed his hand. "I was angry and scared and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Andros grab bed the lapels of her denim jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't know." He slid the jacket from Ashley's shoulders as he spoke. "But I think I can be persuaded."

Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Guys are the same no matter what planet they're from."

In a quick move, Andros pulled Ashley on the bed and had her pinned beneath him. "Are you complaining?" He leaned over her and brushed his lips across the side of her neck.

"No." She relaxed in his embrace.

_**The Next Day**_

Andros, Ashley, TJ, and Cassie sat in the Food Hall eating breakfast. "How are you feeling, Cassie?" Andros asked.

"I'm good thanks to you." She sighed. "I'm really sorry about the way we acted before."

"Stop apologizing." Andros sighed. "I spent most of my life dedicated to destroying the power rangers."

"But you were brainwashed." Cassie argued.

"And you guys weren't?"

"Okay, I see your point."

"Thank you. Hey, Karone."

Karone came in the room a split second later. "Hey."

Cassie and TJ stared at Karone. "Hide and seek must have been really difficult for you when you were younger."

Karone laughed. "We actually have that game on our planet. No one bothered playing with Andros. He cheated."

"I did not have to use telepathy to find anyone. You guys just had crappy hiding places." He argued.

"You really do remember." Karone smiled.

"And you remember that you guys had really crappy hiding places."

They all laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today captain?" TJ asked.

Karone groaned. "Don't call me that."

"I was going to try to work with Zhane after breakfast. Don't worry." He stated before the others could complain. "I won't push it."

"Promise?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I promise."

"Rangers, there is an incoming transmission from the Dark Fortress." DECA announced.

"Damn it." Ashley muttered as they rushed for the bridge.

"Play transmission DECA." Karone ordered.

"Hello Rangers." Darkonda filled the screen. "Solaris."

Andros couldn't keep his eyes from glowing red. "Darkonda, I figured you were back."

"Glad to see you too." Darkonda mocked. "We'll be seeing each other in person soon. Until then, I'll leave you with them." The transmission ended.

"What the hell is he talking about?" TJ asked.

"I detect Ecliptor and quantrons in Angel Grove." DECA announced.

"Not now." Karone groaned.

"You think the four of us can take them?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. But I think the five of us may have a chance." Everyone looked at Ashley as she stared at Andros. "DECA." The red ranger morpher appeared on the console.

"I can't. I don't know how to be a ranger." He whispered.

"It's in your blood." Karone stated. "The red ranger morpher belongs to you Andros. It always has."

Andros watched Ashley carefully as she grabbed the morpher and moved towards him. There was a part of him that wanted to run.

"We needs you Andros." Ashley stared into his hazel eyes. "Will you help us?"

_**(A/N: Will Andros take his morpher? Tell me what you think. Please review!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__You'll see in this chapter whether he takes it or not. And they will definitely need all the help that they can get after what's about to happen. _

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah Cassie's okay, but things are about to take an interesting turn. (Evil laughter)_

_**ShadowGoddess1:**__ Well you seem sure of yourself, but once again you're right. Lol! Yeah he's a fast healer; unfortunately he hasn't healed enough yet. You'll see what I mean in the next two chapters._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__ They're my favorite couple too! He does take his morpher, but things are going to get more hectic before he can heal Carlos and Zhane._

Chapter 14

_**Dark Fortress**_

"I assure you Dark Specter, my plan will work." Darkonda spoke. "The rangers should be headed to Earth any minute now."

"I fear you underestimate Solaris. He's more powerful than you give him credit for." Dark Specter condensed himself to a normal size in order to meet Darkonda in person.

"But she is his weakness. He doesn't think when it comes to her." Darkonda assured. "If we remove her from the equation Solaris will fall apart."

"He'll see it coming." Dark Specter argued.

"Not if we stick to my plan." Darkonda countered. "He'll be too guarded and angry to see past the charade. And that's when we attack."

"Even if you do get past him before he can see it, how do you expect to carry out your plan when he could toss you and Ecliptor aside with a thought?"

"Trust me. I've come up with a way to use his powers against him." He emphasized. "You forget. He's still only human and even he has his limitations"

"You'd better hope this works, because if you fail and Solaris doesn't kill you. I will." With that, the ruler of all evil disappeared.

A demented grin spread across Darkonda's face. "Everything's coming together." He knew Solaris would be weakened if he'd attempted to heal the other rangers after what happened yesterday. And Darkonda was counting on that. His grin remained as he teleported to Earth.

_**Megaship**_

Andros stared at the morpher and stared at the girl holding it. Even if he did have doubts, he couldn't afford to let Ashley down again. "Okay." He took the morpher and strapped it to his wrist. "I'll do it."

Ashley smiled. "I'd kiss you but we really have to get to Angel Grove." Cassie and TJ stood beside Ashley and Karone.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Karone teased.

"Well here's something I thought I'd never say." He turned from them. "Let's Rocket!"

_**Angel Grove**_

The five rangers appeared at the heart of the battle morphed and ready.

"I seen you've fallen in with your new friends Solaris." Ecliptor mocked. "Or is it Andros now?"

Andros glared behind his helmet. "I swear I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

"You can try." Ecliptor growled. "Just because you put on the suit, doesn't make you any less evil."

"No!" Ashley yelled and grabbed Andros before he could attack. "He's baiting you and you know it."

"Something's not right here." TJ called. "What's Ecliptor doing?"

"And what is all that stuff attached to him?" Karone asked.

"I'm gonna agree with TJ." Cassie stated. "Something isn't right."

Andros willed himself to calm down and focused on his surroundings. "He's here."

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"Darkonda." Andros stated.

"I guess being around the rangers has caused you to look before you leap." Darkonda appeared beside Ecliptor. "I was counting on your hotheadedness."

"I'm not the same person I used to be."

"No matter." Darkonda stated nonchalantly. "I've found a way to be rid of you and the rangers for good." He turned to Ecliptor and the two were suddenly engulfed in bright light.

The wave of energy coming from the monsters sent the rangers flying in different directions.

"What the hell?" TJ stated as the light dissipated.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The newly formed creature announced. "You may call me Darkliptor."

"What the hell!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Quantrons attack!" Darkliptor ordered.

Andros took on the quantrons that came after him easily. He looked over to see that Ashley was holding her own. TJ and Cassie fought together, but Karone was having a hard time. They seemed to be swarming towards her. "Hold on Karone." He called. With a wave of his hand the quantrons in front of him fell.

"Thanks." She panted once Andros reached her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were after me."

"Shit. Stay close to me." He ordered. "We need to get the others and get out of here." They were after his sister. After him she would be the strongest. He couldn't let anything happen to her. "TJ, Cassie let's go." He called to them. _It's a trap Ashley. We need to get out of here. _He spoke telepathically.

_Right_. She replied. She stood stunned for a minute when the quantrons disappeared.

"Not so fast rangers." Darkliptor called. "We've only just begun." He swung his sword sending out a blast of energy that knocked the rangers off their feet and demorphing them.

"They're a hell of a lot stronger together." TJ commented as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Karone, we need to go now." Andros stated.

"Right. DECA-"

"I don't think so." Darkliptor pointed his sword at Karone and sent her flying away from the others.

Karone fell to the ground unconscious. Andros and the others ran to her. Andros kneeled beside Karone and put his hand on her head to begin the healing process. It was only then that he realized his mistake.

Ashley started to catch up with the others on there way to Karone, but was cut off when Darkliptor appeared in front of her. "I love it when a plan comes together." Darkliptor commented and grabbed Ashley's wrist before she could activate her morpher. "There will be none of that."

Ashley groaned in pain as she felt her morpher and communicators being crushed against her skin. She fell when Darkliptor released her and was surprised that her wrists weren't broken. Her morpher and communicator definitely were as they lay crumbled on the ground.

Darkliptor reached down and grabbed Ashley around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Ashley!" Andros yelled when he saw Ashley in the creature's grasp.

"Well, now that I got what I came here for," Darkliptor taunted. "I'll be leaving." He disappeared with his bounty.

Andros's eyes glowed red, but the others knew it wasn't from anger. They could feel the anguish coming from him.

"Andros, stay with us." TJ pleaded. "You have to finish healing Karone."

"Ashley." It was a tortured whisper.

"You have to heal Karone first." Cassie picked up. "Then we can find Ashley."

Andros seemed confused for a moment before he placed a hand on Karone's forehead and finished healing her.

Karone sat up quickly. "What happened?" She looked around. "Where's Ashley?"

"He took her." Andros whispered.

"Darkliptor?" Karone asked. "But how?"

"He distracted me. He made me think he was going after you when he really wanted her. He needed to get me as far away from Ashley as possible. I didn't see what he was doing until it was too late."

"We can find her." Karone grabbed his hand when she stood and pulled him up. "_You_ can find her. Concentrate. She's still on Earth right?"

Andros closed his eyes and frowned. "She's still on Earth. I think she's close, but I can't close in on her. Darkliptor's blocking me somehow."

"Just go with your instinct. You can find her." Karone assured as she followed her brother with TJ and Cassie behind them.

Andros focused. "I think I know where she is. I think we can teleport-" Before he could finish his sentence, he doubled over in pain.

"Andros!" Karone dropped down beside him.

"What's wrong with him?" TJ asked worriedly.

"He's hurting her." Andros strained and looked at Karone. _The clearing_. He vanished in a flash of red light.

"Where did he go?" Cassie asked.

"The clearing." Karone responded.

"What clearing?" TJ asked impatiently.

"I don't know! I can't think!" Karone snapped.

"Try!" TJ shouted.

"Stop it both of you." Cassie demanded. "Stop and think, Karone. It has to be somewhere you've been before. Somewhere you would know."

"I don't know." She cried.

"The woods." TJ said suddenly.

Cassie looked at him and automatically knew what he meant. "The day Ecliptor took Ashley." She looked at Karone. "The clearing in the woods, that has to be what he meant."

"I think you're right." Karone calmed down. "We have to go now!"

_**(A/N: I had a really hard time getting this chapter right. I hope you enjoyed it. Will they get there in time to save Ashley from Darkliptor? If you know me, you know the answer to that question. Lol! Let me know what you think!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Thanks! I know Ecliptor wouldn't volunteer to join with Darkonda, but I guess I was too subtle with my reason why. Darkonda is controlling Ecliptor. The 'stuff' attached to Ecliptor is what Darkonda is using to control him, but don't worry, there are consequences to this merger._

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah he did and attacking Karone was mean, but he did it to distract Andros. I hope they save Ashley too. Lol!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__ You've got half of what's gonna happen later on right, but something is gonna happen before then._

Chapter 15

_**Angel Grove Woods**_

As soon as they reached their destination, Darkliptor shoved Ashley away from him. "Yellow ranger, Ecliptor should have finished you when he had the chance."

Ashley glanced at the area around her and it didn't take long for her to realize where she was. It was the clearing Ecliptor had taken her to before. "So you're planning on killing me when I don't have anything to defend myself with. I guess that's something else you and Ecliptor have in common."

"It is an unfair advantage, but what can I say, I'm evil."

Every instinct in her told her to run, but the logical part of her knew that he would catch her, but she had to do something.

"You can run if you want, but it won't do you any good." He stated anticipating her move.

"So I'm just supposed to stand here and take it?"

"Exactly." He backhanded her across the face.

Ashley barely saw him move. She was falling backwards when he appeared behind her and delivered a knee to her back, sending her forward. Before she could hit the ground, he caught her in the stomach with an upper cut, bringing her to her knees.

She groaned when he grabbed her by the hair. "I'm going to enjoy this." He growled and shoved her to the ground. He lifted his foot to kick her, but stopped when saw the red light out of the corner of his eye. "Solaris, how nice of you to join us."

Andros's breathing was labored. "Leave her alone. It's me you want."

Darkliptor studied the young man. "There's something different about you." He looked down as Ashley got up to her hands and knees. "Did anyone tell you to move?!" He shouted and kicked Ashley in the stomach. Dark humor flashed in his eyes when Ashley and Andros doubled over in pain. "This just got even more interesting."

"Let her go." Andros pushed himself to his feet.

"I want to hear you beg." When Andros remained quiet, Darkliptor kicked Ashley again.

Andros fell to his knees. "Please," He closed his eyes. "Just let her go."

"Ecliptor was right. She _is_ your only weakness." He rolled Ashley onto her back with his foot.

Just then Karone, Cassie, and TJ appeared at Andros's side. Karone helped pull her brother to his feet. "What happened?" Karone asked, then looked over to see Ashley at Darkliptor's feet. "Ashley!"

"You have to get to her." Andros told them.

Karone and the others reached for their morpher, but Darkliptor anticipated them.

Darkliptor swung his sword, sending a black and red surge towards the rangers, knocking them off of their feet. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" The rangers groaned as they tried to pick themselves up. "Now, where was I?" The creature contemplated. "Oh yes I remember." He lifted his foot and stomped on Ashley's chest.

A choked sob escaped Ashley's lips, while Andros screamed in pain. He lay sprawled on his back, his head turned towards Ashley. The world closed in around him. He felt like he was dying, but he knew it wasn't him. His eyes met Ashley's and he heard a soft whisper in his head. _I love you._

"Now that I have my bounty, I'll be leaving you." Darkliptor grabbed the limp yellow ranger and vanished.

_**Megaship – Med Bay**_

Andros lay eerily still on the hospital bed as DECA checked the other rangers' injuries. Karone hoped off her bed when DECA finished scanning her.

"You should be fine soon Karone." DECA announced.

"Thanks DECA." Karone stated sadly and turned towards Cassie and TJ. She gestured them away from Andros. "We need to figure out what we're going to do? We have to get Ashley back."

"We're going to need Andros and the others to go up against Darkliptor." TJ added. "There's no way we can beat him without the others."

"Andros is the only one who can save them." Cassie stated. "I don't think he's up for that right now."

"You're wrong; he'll do whatever it takes to get Ashley back." Karone argued. "He can fix them, just like he did you."

Cassie signed and sent TJ a worried glance. "Karone, you have to open you eyes right now. Something's not right with your brother."

Karone shook her head. "No-"

"She's right, Karone." It was the first time Andros spoke since they returned to the Megaship. "Something's wrong with me." Andros sat up and got off the bed.

"What do you mean?" Karone asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." His voice was raw with emotion. "I couldn't separate it." He continued at their confused looks. "I couldn't separate Ashley's pain from mine. It's why I couldn't fight him. It's why I couldn't save her."

"That wasn't your fault, Andros." TJ emphasized. "We're gonna get Ashley back, but first we've got to get you, Zhane and Carlos better."

Andros nodded. "Okay. Where do we start?"

Something else was gnawing at her brother. There was something that he wasn't sharing with them. "Get back on the bed and let DECA check you out."

Andros complied without argument.

Karone turned to the others. "Could you guys give us a minute alone?"

Cassie nodded. "Sure. We'll go to the bridge and see if we can figure out where Darkliptor's going with Ashley." She and TJ left the med bay.

"Talk to me Andros." Karone ordered.

"About what?"

"What else is bothering you?"

"Other than the fact that Darkliptor tried to kill the woman I love and then kidnapped her?" He deadpanned.

"You know what I mean."

Andros sighed and turned his head to face her. "He didn't kill her. I'm not even sure he wanted to."

"Why is this bad?"

"He going to try and use her against me somehow, who knows what he's doing to her. He wouldn't have kept her alive if he didn't need her for something."

"You mean he may use her as bait or leverage against us?"

Andros looked away. "That's not the worst thing he could do." With Ashley weakened the way that she was, she would be opened to almost anything.

_**Dark Fortress**_

His plan was falling into place, though not as he originally planned. On one side he was more powerful than he had ever been, thanks in large part to Ecliptor. He'd perfected the device used to control Ecliptor and the merger went off without a hitch. On the down side, upon gaining this power, he'd sacrificed his extra lives. He was down to one.

But that didn't worry him too much. He would be powerful enough to eliminate the rangers, but Dark Specter was a different problem. His machine was ready, but he wasn't sure it would take the evil overlord down for good. And if it didn't, he didn't want anything leading back to him.

Darkliptor turned to the nearly lifeless form on the slab before him. Now that he had her, he pretty much had Solaris and the other rangers in the palm of his hand. He gazed at her with demented pleasure.

He was going to make the rangers an offer they wouldn't dare refuse.

_**(A/N: What do you think Darkliptor is up to? Points if you guess correctly, because he's got more than one thing up his sleeve. Please review!) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Thanks! I know Ecliptor wouldn't volunteer to join with Darkonda, but I guess I was too subtle with my reason why. Darkonda is controlling Ecliptor. The 'stuff' attached to Ecliptor is what Darkonda is using to control him, but don't worry, there are consequences to this merger._

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah he did and attacking Karone was mean, but he did it to distract Andros. I hope they save Ashley too. Lol!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__ You've got half of what's gonna happen later on right, but something is gonna happen before then._

_**AH/AY: **__OMG I can't believe you commented on my stories! Not to sound weird but you're so the reason I started writing on here. I love your stories! I'm glad you like it! Please read my others too. Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 16

_**Megaship – Med Bay**_

"Scan complete." DECA announced.

Andros sat up. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Your brain hasn't completely healed since you healed Cassie. You shouldn't use your telepathy or telekinesis for the next two days." DECA answered.

"What are we going to do about Zhane and Carlos?" Andros asked Karone. "We can't get Ashley back with out them. And I don't think she has two days."

"I don't know." Karone answered sadly. "We'll figure something out."

"We don't have time to figure something out. And now that I can't use my powers we're really screwed."

"We need to talk to the others and…"

"In coming message from the Dark Fortress." DECA announced. "Cassie and TJ are waiting for the two of you on the bridge."

"And now we're out of time." Andros whispered and headed to the bridge followed by Karone.

_**Bridge**_

"You guys think he's gonna try and bargain with us?" Cassie asked once Andros and Karone entered the bridge.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Andros answered. "Play transmission." He ordered.

"Solaris," Darkliptor grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Where's Ashley?"

"So I see you want to get straight to business." The monster commented. "Fine. Your precious yellow ranger is alive… for the time being."

"We want to see her." Karone stated firmly.

"As you wish." Darkliptor stepped aside.

Ashley lay motionless on a metal slab. There was bruising on her face where Darkliptor had hit her.

"Ashley." Andros whispered. He could still feel Ashley in his head, but it was a mere glimmer of what it once was. He didn't know how long she had left. "What do you want us to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Darkliptor stepped back into the screen. "I need a favor and in return I'll give you what you desire."

"What's the favor?" Cassie asked.

"I need your help to destroy Dark Specter." He said simply and grinned again at their shocked expressions.

"Why would you want our help to destroy Dark Specter?" TJ finally asked what was on everyone else's minds.

"With Dark Specter out of the way, I can be the most powerful evil entity alive. Then I'll take the upmost pleasure in destroying all of you."

"We can't exactly jump on board." Karone stated.

"Even if we could, we're down three rangers." Andros picked up. "Thanks to you."

"Oh right." Darkliptor said as if suddenly remembering something. "The silver and black rangers are also out of commission, but I'm pretty sure that's more your fault than mine. Electrocution isn't really my style."

Andros inwardly cringed. "You were watching us."

"Of course I was. I had to see the effects of my handy work." Darkliptor stated easily. "But luckily for you I can reverse the damage."

"Why would you do that?" Cassie asked.

"Because at this moment I'd rather see Dark Specter destroyed than the lot of you. Besides," He added. "I'm sure I still have the upper hand on you as long as I have your yellow ranger."

"Where do you want to meet?" Andros asked.

"There's a nearby planet. Follow me." Darkliptor ended the transmission.

"Are we really going along with this?" TJ asked.

"We don't have a choice." Andros answered.

"We could be walking into a trap." Karone added.

"I don't think so this time." Andros rubbed his forehead.

"Why wouldn't he want to trap us?" Cassie asked.

"You have to think logically right now." He explained. "He has Ashley. He already has us where he wants us. He hasn't killed her yet, because we haven't done what he wants. If he didn't need us Ashley would be dead by now."

"I hope you're right." Karone whispered.

"I am." He assured her. "DECA," He addressed the AI. "Follow the Dark Fortress."

_**Andros's room**_

He'd needed a minute to collect himself. Andros felt utterly helpless as he draped himself across his bed. He couldn't use his powers, well, shouldn't was actually the word to use.

He could in fact use his powers, but it would set him back in his own healing process, but he would do anything to get Ashley back and make sure she was safe.

Andros rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wanted so badly to try and reach out to Ashley. He wanted to assure her that he was coming for her, but he didn't really know what kind of shape she was in. Her brain may not be able to handle the intrusion right now.

The others were getting Carlos and Zhane ready for the transport to whatever planet Darkliptor was leading them to.

He hoped this was the right thing to do. He was putting all his trust in the fact that Darkliptor needed them and wouldn't turn on them until he got what he wanted. It was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done, but if it meant getting Ashley back he would risk it.

"The Megaship is in position and ready to teleport." DECA announced.

Andros sat up. "Here goes everything."

_**Abandoned Planet**_

The place was a vast wasteland with no signs of life. The four rangers stood waiting; their fallen teammates lay on the ground before them.

"Where is he?" TJ asked in exasperated frustration.

"Right here, rangers."

They turned around to see Darkliptor standing there menacingly.

"Where's Ashley?" Andros asked.

"She's alive and she'll stay that way as long as you don't to anything stupid…and you do what I tell you in a timely manner." He grinned maliciously. "Now do you want me to fix your other rangers or not?"

The four shared worried glances, but stepped aside.

Darkliptor stood between the two boys and held out his hands. A red haze floated over both Zhane and Carlos as they both began to stir.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed and rolled away Darkliptor. Cassie and TJ rushed to his side.

"What the hell?!" Zhane crabbed walked away and into Karone and Andros. "What just happened?"

"That went well." Darkliptor stated. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait." Andros called calmly. He closed his eyes and focused on Carlos and Zhane's brainwaves. He inwardly cringed at the pain in his head, but outwardly he showed nothing. "They're clean."

"Now I've held up my end." Darkliptor started. "Now you'll hold up yours."

"What about Ashley?" Andros asked a lot calmer than he felt.

"Her safety depends on you now. I won't harm her, but time is of the essence. I'll give you all twenty four hours to recuperate. Then I'll be contacting you with my plan for attack."

"Tomorrow!" Karone shouted.

"You just said time was of the essence." Andros repeated. "If Ashley dies…" He could feel the crimson seep into his eyes.

"Calm your self." Darkliptor said annoyed. "I'm sure your yellow ranger can survive the night." He intended to make sure she did, but they didn't need to know that. He had plans for her.

"You'd better hope so." Andros scowled. "Because I would happily deliver you to Dark Specter. I'm sure he'd love to see the transmission you sent."

Darkliptor hadn't thought about that. "Then I guess we're going to have to rely on each other. Until then…" Darkliptor disappeared before them.

"Does someone want to tell us what the _fuck_ is going on?" Zhane asked with all the calm he could muster.

"Let's get back to the ship. We'll explain there." Andros ordered.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" Carlos spat.

"We did." TJ responded and looked at Andros. "And I believe he said that we need to get back to the ship."

"Thanks TJ." Andros stated with relief. "Let's go."

_**Elsewhere**_

She felt it coursing through her…anger, rage, and hatred. She tried to fight it at first, but it was all consuming, and she was powerless to stop it.

Her brain rationalized what she felt. They'd let her get captured. No…It was _him_. The one who had claimed to love her. He did nothing. He laid there as she was beaten.

Her so called friends hadn't been any better. They'd been against her from the beginning. They'd have to pay.

It was her tormentor who helped her now. He was helping her heal. She could feel herself growing stronger, as she let the darkness consume her.

All she knew was rage…and she would unleash it on all those who had crossed her.

_**(A/N: Uh oh! I smell trouble brewing. Lol! Tell me what you guys think. I know this took me a while to update. So I hope you guys like it. Things are going to really pick up in the next few chapters.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Some time this month, I'm going to put up a sequel to 'Bring Me Down.' I'm not really happy with 'Kerosene,' so I'm going to do another one and let you guys decide which one is better.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:**__.Yes that's her in the end. I hope they can save her too! Lol1_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah, everyone's hoping they can get to Ashley, but you know me, that's probably not gonna happen. Lol!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__.Oh he is going to freak all right. Then something really bad's gonna happen, but I'm not saying what it is. (Evil laughter)_

_**AH/AY: **__That is the sweetest thing you could say :tear: Thank you so much! I'm revamping that sequel right now. It's not going to be as harsh as Kerosene, but it may not have a completely happy ending either. Sorry. __ P.S I will be reading Scarred, I'm just hesitant to read other things when I'm writing._

_**HollyShadow: **__Well at least you started. Glad to have you! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 17

_**Megaship – Observatory**_

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Carlos yelled. "And why the fuck are we working with him?" He pointed violently at Andros who was sitting near a window staring out into space.

"He's our leader now." Karone answered.

Carlos turned on her. "Are you crazy? You gave him a morpher?"

"_His_ morpher." Cassie put in. "He's the rightful red ranger."

"You guys are siding with him?"

"He saved us." TJ stepped to Carlos. "And he made the decision that brought you and Zhane back."

"Yeah, he delivered us straight to Ecliptorkonda or whatever that thing's name is." He gestured sarcastically. "And no one thinks he's setting us up?"

TJ sighed and turned to Andros. "Are you sure Darkliptor didn't leave something behind in him?"

"I'm sure." Andros stated still staring out the window. "It's all him."

"Stop using your powers." Karone mildly scolded. "Remember what DECA said."

"Sorry, it's second nature."

"Stay out of my head you freak." Carlos spat.

"Stop it Carlos." Zhane spoke for the first time. "Their right he saved us. And," Zhane's voice got sharper. "If Andros is a _freak_, then so are Karone and me."

"You and Karone didn't try to kill us."

Zhane stared Carlos down. "We did try to kill Ashley and Karone. In fact I almost did, on your order."

Carlos hesitated. "That was different. Darkonda-"

"Was controlling us." Zhane finished. "And we couldn't fight it. Andros fought whatever hold Dark Specter had over him and he saved Ashley and Karone from _us_." He emphasized. "Then he turned around and _saved_ us. So try to be a little grateful because we're going to need to work together in order to kill Dark Specter and get Ashley back."

Carlos folded his arms in front of his chest, but his voice was softer. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it." Karone spoke. "But this is the way that it is."

"Fine." Carlos shrugged and looked at Andros. "So, leader, what do we do now?"

"We need to rest up, especially you and Zhane." He stood from his seat. "Tomorrow morning we'll check all systems and make sure they can handle what's up ahead." He walked for the door.

"Where are you going?" Karone asked.

"To the med bay." He responded. "I need DECA to do something for me. My head is pounding."

"Mind if I go with you?"

Andros turned at the sound of Zhane's voice. "That's up to you."

Zhane nodded and followed him out of the observatory.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there." Andros said quickly when he and Zhane reached the med bay.

Zhane was taken aback for a minute. "It's what we used to do when we were kids. I always had your back. I had to bail you out of trouble a lot of times back then."

"As I recall, it was you getting us into trouble in the first place and me bailing us out."

Zhane laughed. "You remember that?"

Andros frowned for a minute. "Yeah, I guess I do." He sat on the hospital bed and laid back. "DECA, run diagnostic."

"Affirmative. Diagnostic running."

"What's wrong with you?" Zhane inquired.

"After I brought Cassie back, my brain didn't heal the way it was supposed to. It's still taking longer because it's hard for me not to use my abilities. Therefore, I'm going to see if DECA can keep me unconscious through the night, so I can heal faster."

"Well that sounds like a plan." Zhane nodded.

"DECA just has to give me the okay that it will actually work. My brain works differently from the rest of you."

"Is that a round about way of saying you're smarter than all of us?"

Andros tried to suppress his laughter. "Ouch. Please don't make me laugh. I still have a headache."

"Sorry." Zhane smiled.

"Your brain is healing quicker than expected." DECA announced.

"How?" Andros asked sitting up.

"The power that comes with being a ranger helps the wielder heal faster than normal." Zhane stated. "Maybe that's it."

"That's helpful." Andros stated. "Can you tell me why my head is hurting if I'm healing?"

"Are you sure it's your pain you're feeling?" Zhane asked hesitantly.

"It could be Ashley. I have to look."

"Don't!" Zhane tried to stop him. "It could set your healing back."

"I don't care. I have to make sure she's still alive."

"What good will you be to her if you're not at 100%?"

"I have to." Andros closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"You brought this on yourself." Zhane said in a singsong voice to Andros. "DECA, you know what to do." Zhane grabbed the pressure syringe DECA dispensed and plunged it into Andros's neck.

Andros turned and looked at Zhane in shock, his hand clutching the injection site. "What the…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back against the bed.

"He is gonna be so pissed at me when he wakes up." Zhane sighed. "How long will this keep him out DECA?"

"Until I wake him in the morning." DECA responded. "I'll monitor him during the night and make sure his brain waves remain stable."

"All right." He turned to leave then stopped. "Do you know where Karone is?"

"In her room."

"Thanks." Zhane stated and headed for Karone's room.

_**Karone**_

She sat on her bed and sighed. So much had happened so quickly: getting her brother back, nearly losing Zhane and her teammates, losing her best friend, and now they were about to take on the master of all evil without knowing for sure if they would be betrayed in the mist of it all, and even if they did manage to defeat him, there was no guarantee that Darkliptor would give Ashley back.

She wanted to talk to Andros, but figured that he would need to rest and decided against it.

Karone lay back on her bed and sighed. She really wanted to talk to Zhane. After everything that happened she didn't know where they stood and didn't really know what to say to him. After all, she did sort of break up with him.

The knock on her door surprised her. "Come in." She called and sat up when she saw who was at the door. "Zhane."

He walked in and closed the door. "Can we talk?"

She nodded. "What's up?"

"How are you?" Zhane asked nervously.

"Okay, considering."

"Right." Zhane shook his head. "Stupid question." He moved to the door. "I'll just go now."

"Wait." Karone was off the bed in a heartbeat. "Zhane I-"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." He blurted cutting Karone off. "You were right about Andros."

"I'm sorry too. I made a horrible call when I took Ashley's morpher."

"You weren't alone in that. We messed up too."

"I love you, Zhane. Can you give me another chance?"

"If you can give me one." He answered.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Stay here tonight." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again. "Okay."

_**The Dark Fortress**_

She walked around the energy tube in the middle of the room, dragging her hand along the glass as she moved. "So this is where you've been all this time."

Her usually brown hair was now black streaked with crimson. She wore a dark crimson halter top with black leather pants.

"This isn't you." The being in the tube pleaded. "You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do." She said casually. "They deserve to pay."

"They're your friends. Try to remember."

"What makes you think I don't remember them?" She stopped walking and stared at the being. "I remember that they betrayed me!" She spat. "My _friends_ deserted me and left me powerless. They let Darkliptor take me."

"That's not true. Darkliptor has warped you thinking. He's twisted everything that's happened."

"He showed me the truth." She countered. "He could have destroyed me but he didn't. Instead, he gave me the power Solaris wasted." She grinned callously at the being, her eyes a damning red. "And I intend to use it."

_**(A/N: It's about time I updated this story isn't it? Hopefully it was worth the wait. I'm going to try to update more regularly. Please tell me what you guys think. Thanks!)**_

_**(A/N 2: There is a poll up on my profile that is related to this story. Please take it. Thank you!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:**__. That's too bad, because I can tell you that they won't. Lol. Here's the next chapter._

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Thanks1 I like when they argue. _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__. Yeah kinda, but there are more pressing matters. Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is!_

_**DeadSparrow: **__Thanks for reviewing!__Hmm I've decided how I'm going to get her bac, but it isn't happy. Lol! Here's more._

_**AH/AY: **__Lol! Yeah poor Andros. You're right he has this self-blame thing down to a science. Yeah, it'll be bad because she's gonna use that information against them later on. Expect more drama._

_**Emily bradit: **__Glad to hear it! Here's more._

Chapter 18

_**Med Bay**_

Andros woke feeling calm and rejuvenated. When he looked at DECA's readouts, his feelings were confirmed. He was back at 100%.

He figured he should probably be grateful to Zhane for knocking him out, but it would be better to mess with him for a while.

He sat up on the bed. Since his brain had fully healed, he figured he could try and get a read on Ashley. He closed his eyes and focused on her…and hit a block.

He opened his eyes and frowned. Something wasn't right. He got off the bed and headed out to find the others.

_**Karone's Room**_

"Good morning." Zhane rolled over and kissed Karone.

"Hmmm. Good morning to you too." She sat up and stretched. "What time is it DECA?"

"9:00 am Earth time." The AI responded.

"Wanna take a quick shower and head to the Food Hall?" Karone asked.

"I don't know about quick," Zhane teased. "But the shower does sound promising."

Karone laughed when Zhane scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

The shower wasn't quick and they ended up in the Food Hall an hour later. Karone felt kinda guilty that she was so happy when Ashley was in danger and Andros was miserable.

But she had to believe that they would get Ashley back and stop Dark Specter in the process…as long as Darkliptor kept his word.

"Good morning." Zhane walked in and pulled out a chair for Karone.

"I guess you two made up." Cassie grinned at them.

"Yes we did, many times."

"Zhane!" Karone hit his shoulder.

"Way too much info." TJ shook his head.

"Sorry when I'm happy I just tend to blurt things out."

"Zhane," Karone started. "You blurt things because unlike most people you have no brain to mouth filter."

They all laughed.

"Glad you guys can laugh when Ashley's being held captive on the Dark Fortress." Carlos glared as he walked in.

"Good morning to you too, Carlos." Karone rolled her eyes.

Carlos turned his glare to her. "And where the hell is you brother? Isn't he supposed to be leading us or something?"

"I'm right here." Andros stood in the entry way leaning against the door. "If you have something to say to me Carlos, say it to my face."

"I have plenty to say to you." Carlos stood toe to toe with Andros. "I think you're going to get us all killed. I don't trust you. You've already lost Ashley, and you've put her life in the hands of our enemy. But then again, Darkliptor isn't really _your_ enemy is he?"

"Are you finished?" Andros asked calmly. "Or would you like to waste more of our time?" Andros felt the crimson creep into his eyes as he moved towards Carlos. "Don't proceed to believe that you know _anything_ about me or my reasons for being here. As long as you fall in line and do as I say, we won't have a problem. Oh," Andros continued. "If you try and throw what happened to Ashley in my face again, I will make you sorry. Now be a good boy and go help Zhane check the weapons."

Carlos tried not to shudder when he moved passed Andros and to the door, but failed. "Okay."

Zhane cautiously move to Andros. "About the needle in the neck thing…"

"I am so still pissed about that." Andros stated. "Now go help Carlos."

"Right." Zhane hurried out of the room.

"TJ," Andros's voice was considerably softer when he spoke now. "Could you and Cassie please check the engines?"

"No problem." TJ responded. "And for the record, Carlos totally deserved that."

Andros managed a smile. "Thanks."

Once TJ and Cassie left the room Karone turned to her brother. "Now what do you want to say to me that you didn't want to say in front of them?"

"I can't sense Ashley." He blurted.

"What?" Karone asked panicked.

"I can sense that she's alive, but I'm being blocked from seeing anything more."

"Maybe you're pushing too hard."

"No." He countered. "DECA and I both agree that I'm fine, back to normal, normal for me that is."

"Darkliptor may have figured out a way to block you."

"It wasn't Darkliptor blocking me."

"Andros, no. It can't be."

"It was Ashley." The breath he took shuttered as he tried to control himself.

"You don't think…"

"I think," He picked up. "That we have to face the real possibility that Ashley isn't Ashley anymore."

_**Dark Fortress**_

"I'm getting bored."

Darkliptor looked at the girl clad in black and red. Her impatience was making him uneasy. She was supposed to be under his control, but he wasn't so sure about that. "Soon child." He assured. "Dark Specter will be destroyed soon and you will have free rain to do whatever you want to the rangers."

She grinned. "That sounds like fun." She shot him a hard look. "And don't call me child."

Darkliptor decided not to tempt fate. "As you wish. I'll be alerting the rangers soon."

"Good." She stood. "And I'll get acquainted with the Destroyer."

"Are you sure you can handle the vessel?"

She sent the creature an annoyed look. "You really shouldn't question my abilities."

Darkliptor moved to her. "You will not speak to me that way. I created you." He spat.

Ashley raised her hand and closed her fist. Darkliptor fell to his knees gasping for air. "And I can easily _destroy _you." She relaxed her fist. "It would be wise of you to remember that." She turned away. "Alert the rangers and meet me in the hanger."

Darkliptor watched her as she walked away. He'd definitely made a miscalculation with this one.

_**Megaship – Bridge**_

Andros sat at his place on the console mentally checking the systems himself. He was very aware when his sister walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" She scolded.

"Why are you asking a question that you already know the answer to?"

"Stop linking with the ship Andros. You know how dangerous that is."

"There's nothing out there right now mom." He finished his mental scan and turned to her. "Besides I'm done."

"Please don't do that again."

"I'm not making any promises."

Karone sighed then tensed when the DECA announced that they had an incoming message from the Dark Fortress.

"DECA," Andros called. "Alert the others and have them come to the bridge."

"Affirmative."

"This is it isn't it?" Karone asked.

"Yeah."

Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and Zhane rushed into the bridge and sat at their respective seats.

"Play transmission." Andros ordered.

"Hello, rangers." He zeroed in on the one clad in red. "Solaris." He grinned. "I suppose everything is ready on your end."

"Yes." Andros answered. "Now, we want to see Ashley."

"I'm afraid that can't be arranged."

"If you can't give us proof that she's alive, then the deals off."

"I don't think so." Darkiptor snapped. "I'm not stupid. You know very well that she's alive. If you didn't know we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Fine." Andros struggled to keep himself calm. Darkliptor was right; he could sense that Ashley was alive. "What do you need us to do?"

"We're sending you Dark Specter's coordinates. Stay close." The transmission ended.

"Do you have the coordinates, DECA?" Andros asked.

"Yes." The AI answered.

"Follow him." Andros ordered. He closed his eyes for a minute and tried to pretend that he didn't hear what Darkliptor said. He didn't want to know the 'we' Darkliptor was referring to.

"So that's it?" Carlos asked outraged. "We're just going to do what he wants?"

"I don't need this right now, Carlos so just shut up." Andros snapped. He suddenly felt alert of massive evil nearby. "Everyone get ready, we're getting close."

"Shields are up Andros." TJ called.

"So is the cloaking device." Zhane added.

"Charge weapons up to full power." Andros ordered and looked at his sister. "Karone I want you on the controls."

"Wait what?" Karone objected. "I can't. DECA can control the ship."

"DECA doesn't have the same instincts and you do. You can do this Karone." He assured. "Trust me, please."

She took a good look at him. _No, you're not doing that_.

_I'm only going to if I have to_. He began to turn from her when he felt an invisible force turn him back around.

Karone stared him down. "It's too dangerous. I _won't_ let you do it, not in the middle of battle. Anything could go wrong."

"I told you. I won't do it if I don't have to." He said calmly.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Cassie asked.

Andros watched Karone fight back tears. She sat at the console leaving Andros to answer. He took a deep breath. "If worse comes to worse, I'll take control of the ship."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carlos snapped when the others remained silent.

Zhane glared at Carlos. "It means that if we start losing, he's going to sacrifice himself to get us out of there fast enough."

"He's linking telepathically with the ship." Karone sighed. "If the ship takes a hard enough hit, he could die."

He saw the arguments forming from Cassie and TJ. "Don't. It's been decided and I'm not changing my mind. Get ready we're here."

"I don't see anything except the Dark Fortress." Carlos stated.

"Trust me." Andros's voice turned cold. "He's here."

_**Dark Fortress**_

Darkliptor started the transmission. "Are you ready rangers?"

"Yes."

"I'll summon Dark Specter now then." Darkliptor stated and ended the transmission. He pressed a button on the control. "Are you in place?"

"Yes." Her voice came through the speaker. "I wonder why you didn't want me in there when you called them."

He could hear the teasing in her voice. "I want them to think you're in danger. If they see you they won't be as cooperative."

"Summon Dark Specter and let's finish this." She ended the conversation.

Darkliptor glared. There was a reason he didn't want her to see the rangers' faces, but not exactly the one he told her. He didn't want to risk her fighting the evil growing inside her. That wouldn't go to well on his part. He could sense how strong she was now, and what worried him was that he wasn't sure how much of the strength was what he'd given her.

Deciding not to worry about that now, he turned to the screen and summoned Dark Specter.

_**Megaship**_

"Remember," Andros started. "Aim for his face, the eyes, nose and mouth are his weakest points."

"Right." TJ responded. He, Cassie and DECA would man the weapons.

"DECA I'll need constant updates on any changes in the shields or weapons."

"Affirmative."

"Get ready." Andros's voice was deadly calm. "He's about to show himself."

The monster began to manifest itself in the middle of space.

"Oh my god." Cassie voice trembled. "I feel like he should have his own orbit."

Andros was nervous but he didn't show it. This could all blow up in their faces. Darkliptor could easily hand them over to Dark Specter without a second thought. And Andros would be to blame.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Darkliptor watched Dark Specter through the viewing screen and manually put in a communication to the rangers so they could hear him but he wouldn't be able to hear them for the time being.

"What is this Darkliptor?" The overlord snapped. "Why have you summoned me?"

"It's about the rangers."

"You have the yellow one. We both agreed that after Solaris she is the strongest as well as being Solaris's biggest weakness."

"Exactly," Darkliptor sneered. "I have the yellow ranger. I have control over Solaris. And I think it's time for a new leader."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Dark Specter laughed.

"With them. Now!" He shouted.

Darkliptor grinned evilly as the rangers opened fire on the overlord.

_**Megaship**_

Karone managed to dodge Dark Specter's attack. "He is really fast."

"We're still cloaked." TJ argued. "How does he know where we are?"

Andros closed his eyes and swore. "Damnit! Revert the power from the cloaking device to the shields."

"Wait, why?" Cassie asked.

"Because they aren't doing us any good. Dark Specter can sense me."

"Oh," Carlos started. "He can sense his evil minion?"

"Shut up Carlos." The other rangers yelled.

"DECA do what Andros says." Karone ordered while trying to evade the oversized overlord's attack.

"At least Darkliptor's doing his part." Zhane commented as the watched the Dark Fortress attack Dark Specter as well.

"I told you that I would rangers." Darkliptor's voice rang in the Megaship. Apparently he'd ended the one sided conversation.

Andros gasped. "Velocifighters, they're coming this way."

"I don't see anything." Carlos commented.

"He's right." Darkliptor spoke. "I'm picking them up now."

"DECA, you concentrate on Dark Specter." Andros ordered. "Cassie and TJ, be prepared for the fighters."

"Right," they agreed.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up, Darkliptor." Andros stated.

"Dark Specter is weakening; you can feel it as well." Darkliptor commented. "Just hold out a little longer. I still have an ace up my sleeve."

"And here are the fighters." Andros grumbled as the ship shook with Karone's evasive maneuvers.

"We can't get a clear shot at the fighters with the ship moving like this!" TJ shouted.

Just then the Megaship took a direct hit from Dark Specter. "Shields are down to 75%." DECA informed.

"Darkliptor!" Andros yelled. "Whatever that ace is, you need to play it now!"

"Fine." Darkliptor responded. "Keep the evil bastard distracted. I'm launching it now."

"Andros, I can't hold it!" Karone yelled as she struggled with the controls. They took another hit.

"Shield down to 50%." DECA announced.

"Revert the power from Cassie and TJ's weapons to the shields." Andros ordered.

"Shields back up to 85%" DECA responded.

"Karone." Andros spoke softly and directly to his sister. "Let go."

She shook her head. "No."

"That's an order Karone."

Karone cried and threw herself from the controls. Andros took her place and put his hands on the console. "Everyone hold on." Andros ordered.

Andros moved the ship effortlessly, dodging Dark Specter's attacks, while DECA fired on the overlord.

Everything was going smoothly, until he felt her. She was so close and yet so very distant from him. He saw the vessel come from the Dark Fortress and fly towards Dark Specter. Andros couldn't take his eyes off it.

In the next moment, Andros let out an agonizing scream as Dark Specter struck the ship with a powerful blow.

"Shields down to 25%." DECA announced

No one paid attention though. They all rushed to Andros who was writhing in pain on the floor.

"Andros." Karone cried as she cradled her brother. "What's happening to him?"

"Come on, Andros." Zhane checked his pulse and winced at how fast and erratic it was.

"Rangers," Darkliptor yelled. "Pull back now. There's about to be a big explosion."

"DECA," Carlos called. "Pull back. Revert remaining power from your gun to the shields and get us out of here."

"Affirmative."

Carlos watched the vessel, guided by the unknown pilot, fly into Dark Specter's mouth. The overlord roared in pain. "Guys." Carlos called nervously.

"Oh god I think he's seizing." Cassie called as she looked at Andros's now shaking form.

"Guys." Carlos called a little louder.

"We have to get him to the med bay." TJ put in.

"Guy!" Carlos yelled. "Hold on to something!"

The others finally looked at the viewing screen and saw Dark Specter begin to explode.

"DECA, hyperspeed now!" Zhane ordered.

"There isn't enough power for hyperspeed." DECA announced. "I would have to take down the shields." DECA explained.

Karone was about to respond when they felt the ship go into hyperspeed. "What is this?"

"Someone's controlling the ship." DECA announced.

"But who?" TJ asked. "It's obviously not Andros."

Karone looked down at her brother when she felt him tense in her arms. His eyes were opened but unfocused. "Andros?"

He gasped and said one word. "Ashley." His eyes rolled back and he lay motionless in his sister's arms.

_**(A/N: So I decided to give you a longer chapter since it took so long for me to update. So who was controlling the Megaship? Tell me what you think! I will try to update more regularly.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**(A/N 1: Be prepared, Ashley has major repressed issues.)**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:**__.Glad you think so! Of course she was. And Carlos has issues. You'll understand why he's being a jerk in this chapter._

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Yeah Zhane and Karone made up. They couldn't stay mad at each other forever. The rest you'll have to read for in the next two chapters. Sorry! Lol!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__ Ashley is extremely powerful, mainly because of the evil driving her. Andros is depressed, deeply._

_**er1nsg1rl:**__Thank you!_

_**anyabar1987: **__Carlos is a jerk! Lol! Ashley was the best candidate. That's the only reason I have._

_**Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx**__**: **__Thank you so much! Glad you like it!_

_**AH/AY: **__Thanks! I'm really sorry I kept you hanging on, but I hope this makes up for it! Here's the next chapter._

_**Dark Fortress**_

"You saved the rangers." Darkliptor accused. "Why?"

"Because I wanted the pleasure of killing them myself." She answered calmly.

"We could have been rid of them and Solaris in that moment." Darkliptor stood next to her. "One has to wonder where your allegiance lies."

In a quick motion, she planted the palm of her hand into Darkliptor's chest and sent him flying across the bridge. "I thought I told you not to question me." She moved to Darkliptor and planted her foot on his chest. "Let's get this straightened out right now. You do _not_ control me. And now that Dark Specter is no more, I believe that _I'm_ the leader of this regime and you're _my_ pawn. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." Darkliptor snapped.

She pressed her foot harder into his sternum causing the monster to groan in pain. "Yes what?"

"Yes," Darkliptor struggled for air. "My Queen."

She grinned. "That's more like it." She moved her foot. "And remember, if you even think about betraying me, I'll dismantle you myself."

"Understood, my queen." Darkliptor hadn't expected this turn of events when he started his plot. And now, he had every reason to believe that she would follow through on her threat.

"Rest up," She started, staring out into the vast regions of space. "For tomorrow, we introduce the rangers to the new queen of evil." But she would go to Earth now. There were some things she needed to take care of. Just thinking about them sent her blood boiling. They'd been the firsts to betray her, and they would be the first to pay.

_**Megaship – Med Bay**_

Zhane walked in with two large mugs of soup and handed one to Karone. "Any change?"

Karone set the mug aside and looked at her brother. "No." She grabbed Andros's hand. "DECA says that he got lucky and that he's healing, but he should be responsive now, and he's not."

Zhane looked at Andros's motionless body. His friend was paler than normal and the sensors attached to his head only made things look even more foreboding. "Maybe it's just-"

"No." Karone cut him off. "I can't reach him Zhane."

"What?" Zhane sat beside her. "What do you mean?"

"It's like he's locked in his own mind and I can't reach him." She lifted her tear filled gaze to Zhane. "And I don't think he wants to be reached."

"Ashley," Zhane whispered. "It has to be her. Andros said her name before he passed out. Maybe… If something happened to Ashley… What if she's dead?"

Karone looked at her brother. "She's not dead. Not physically anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"I felt what he felt, before he passed out. It was Ashley in that vessel. And it was Ashley controlling the Megaship, but… it wasn't Ashley. For all intents and purposes, the Ashley we know and the Ashley he loves is dead."

"What did you just say?" Cassie asked. She, TJ and Carlos stood in the entryway.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think Darkliptor turned Ashley evil and that she isn't the person we knew anymore."

"If that's true," Carlos began. "Then it's his fault and it's up to us to get Ashley back." He stared accusingly at Andros's still form.

"Shut up Carlos!" TJ yelled, before Karone could say anything. "If anyone can bring Ashley back it's Andros. And you're going to have to deal with the fact that they love each other."

"Ashley can do better." Carlos snapped.

"You mean you?" Cassie asked grudgingly, bringing all eyes to her. "Tell me something Carlos. When did you fall in love with Ashley, because you honestly had us all fooled with the whole 'I love her like a sister' routine."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't!" Cassie shoved him. "I saw the way you would look at her, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Fine." He stared at Cassie. "You all know how I feel about Ashley now. So what's the plan on getting her back?"

"Our plan is to make sure Andros wakes up so he can get through to her." TJ answered.

"Damn it, why can't we just do this together, the five of us? We've been with her longer." Carlos argued.

"And she still chose him." Zhane put in. "In the end, Ashley chose Andros, even when he was Solaris. So tell me, how can you beat that?"

"I need you guys to leave." Karone spoke in a monotonous tone. "I'm gonna try to get through to him, but I don't need the distractions. So please leave."

Zhane didn't need her to say it again. He could feel the turmoil she was in and knew that she needed her brother and her best friend back. "Let's go guys. We can talk about this later." He led the other three out of the room.

Karone grabbed Andros's hand and closed her eyes. _You can ignore me all you want to but I'm going to say this anyway. Ashley needs you. If there is any chance of getting her back then you need to wake up and help us. _

"I don't think I can."

The sound of his voice made Karone open her eyes. She'd never seen her brother look so defeated. "I know you can."

Andros sat up and pulled away from his sister. "You don't understand. That person was not Ashley. The only things I could feel from her were hate and anger."

"That's because of what Darkliptor did to her."

"It's not all Darkliptor."

Karone frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Ashley's the kindest person I know. Darkliptor is controlling her."

"Darkliptor let evil influence her. What that evil influences depends on the person." He turned to Karone. "There are so many things in her that I didn't see before; things that happened before we met her. It's like she buried it and doesn't think about it."

"Until Darkliptor got to her." Karone finished his thought. "What happened to Ashley?"

"I don't know, but I felt her anger."

"Cassie, TJ, and Carlos would know more about her past than we would."

"Then let's go talk to them."

_**Earth**_

She stood in front of the house that was once her home. In a flash of crimson, she transformed into her old self.

It was late, but she knew they would be home. She walked to the door and knocked. She felt a jolt of adrenaline when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in disgust.

"Awww, no hug?" She asked caustically.

"I thought I made it clear that you were not welcomed here."

"Charles, who's at the door?" A woman called from inside the house.

"No one, sweetheart." He called back.

"Is that Dana? How is she? How are the kids?" She asked sweetly.

"My kids are not here and they have nothing do with you!" He spat. "You are nothing to them, you are nothing to me and you never will be!"

Her expression turned dark. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Charles Ford went flying backwards into his living room as his wife, Dana, rushed down the stairs to his side.

"Charles!" Dana clung to her husband then looked at the girl coming towards her. "What are you doing here? What have you done?"

The girl made a motion with her hand and suddenly Dana found herself and her husband sitting at the table facing the girl. "Charles, look at me." Dana called.

Charles groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the crimson eyed girl across the table from him. He tried to stand up and found that he couldn't. "Dana, I can't move."

"Me neither." They both struggled to get up though nothing physically bound them.

"Give it up all ready. You're not going anywhere." The girl laughed.

"How are you doing this?" Dana asked her voice hitching with fear.

The girl raised her hand and closed her fist. Dana's mouth abruptly closed, which caused her to panic even more. The girl sighed. "No speaking unless you're being spoken to."

"Sweet pea," Charles's voice wavered as he spoke to the girl. "Let's calm down and talk about this." He tried to put on a smile. "I had a bad day today; I didn't mean to speak to you that way. I'm sorry."

The girl stared at him for a moment before erupting into laughter. "If you think you and that home wrecking whore have had a bad day so far, you are sadly mistaken." She stood and backed away from the table. "I don't think I have to explain why I'm doing this, but I'm sure you'll have the next five or six minutes to think about it."

"Ashley, please!" Charles called in desperation.

"It's too late for that." She took another step away. "Goodbye, Daddy." She snapped her fingers and disappeared before his eyes as the house began to burn.

_**Observatory**_

"Andros." Zhane spotted him first and ran to his friend, followed by Cassie and TJ. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine, but there's something I have to tell you guys."

"Karone told us about Ashley." TJ interrupted. "We'll find a way to get her back."

"There's something else. I think we should sit down." Andros looked across the room to where Carlos sat. "Would you like to join us?"

"I can hear just fine from here." Carlos responded.

"Fine." Andros sat with the others and explained to him what he told Karone. "Do you guys know of anything that she could be holding onto that could send her over the edge?"

Cassie shook her head. "Ashley's not the type to hold grudges."

TJ shrugged. "I don't know what could be worse to Ashley than her friends abandoning her when she needed us the most."

"That's part of it," Andros agreed, "But there's something bigger there, something that happened before Zhane and Karone were in the picture."

Cassie sighed and turned to Carlos. "You've known her longer than anyone. Do you have anything to add?"

Carlos frowned. The only person he could think of was…but that couldn't be it. Ashley hadn't seen him in years. "I don't know."

"You're lying." Andros stated. "Who were you just thinking about?"

"That's none of your business." Carlos shot back.

"If it could help Ashley it's all of our business." Karone added.

"Come on Carlos." Zhane pleaded.

"She doesn't talk about it. Unless you were there before it happened you wouldn't know." Carlos sighed. "I think she managed to convince herself that it didn't matter anymore."

"What is it Carlos?" TJ asked as patiently as he could.

"It's her-"

"Wait." Andros stated. "I'm getting something…I think it's from Ashley."

"You got through to her?" Karone asked hopefully.

"No, she's blocking me from hearing her thoughts, but I think she wants me to see this. I think I'm seeing what she's seeing."

"What is it?" Carlos asked warily moving over towards the group.

"It's a house, an old brownstone I think."

"Do you see an address?" Cassie asked.

"It's blurred. She doesn't want me to see it. Guys," His eyes widened, "Something's not right."

"Look at the front yard." Carlos cut in. "Is there and old brick well?"

Andros tried to focus. "Yeah, there is. Do you know this place?" Andros shook his head as the image faded.

"It's Ashley's old house. We have to get there now!" Carlos input the address into DECA's computer. "If Ashley really is evil now, then she's going to hurt him."

"Who?" Andros demanded.

Carlos sighed. "Her father."

_**(A/N: It's always those quiet ones you have to look out for. Sorry it took me forever to get this up, but senior year in college is rough and kinda kicking my butt. Things should slow down soon. Till then tell me what you think! What do you think is going on with Ashley? What did her father do? P.S it's not anything sexual so let's scratch that right away.)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan: **__Thanks! It's good to be back. Ashley is pissed and that's fueling what Darkliptor did to her. Carlos just won't learn. He's kinda dumb in this one._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__He was a really horrible father to her, but I'll get into greater detail as the story plays out._

_**Ice 88: **__Here you go!_

Chapter 20

"Wait a minute." Cassie protested. "Derek Hammond is one of the nicest people I know."

"Yeah he is," Carlos started, "But he's not her biological father."

"What?" TJ asked astonished. "Why didn't she-"

"We don't have time for this. We need to go now!" Carlos snapped.

"DECA, teleport us to the location Carlos put in." Andros ordered.

"Affirmative."

_**Ford Residence**_

The six rangers appeared outside the house as the fire crept up the sides.

"Oh my god!" Karone shouted. "How is no one noticing this?"

"Ashley's controlling it. She's blocking other people from seeing it." Andros yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Help us!" The voice came from inside the house.

"No!" Andros stopped the others from rushing to the building. "Zhane and I will go in. We've got a better chance of getting through. Karone try to control the fire from the outside. If Ashley wants it to burn she's going to make it burn, but we can't let it get to the other houses." He turned to Zhane. "Ready?" Zhane nodded. "Let's Rocket!"

Andros and Zhane hurried into the house. They saw the couple right away. "We have to hurry." Andros called. Just then, the table in front of the two people burst into flames and the couple screamed.

Zhane and Andros rushed to their sides. "Andros we have a problem." Zhane called. "I can't move her!"

"I can't move him either." Andros responded.

"Please help us!" The woman cried.

Zhane tried teleporting but it wouldn't work. "I think she's keeping us here."

"No," Andros corrected. "She's keeping them here." He looked at Zhane. "Keep trying to get them out."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Trust me." He stood and kicked the table over away from Zhane and the couple. "Ashley! Show yourself damnit!"

"I can hear you just fine." She seemed to appear out of nowhere. "So please stop yelling."

Seeing her face jolted him, but he fought to keep himself together. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Actually I'm getting bored with them now." She reached out and the fire closed in on the other three.

"Andros, do something!" Zhane shouted.

Andros did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arm and backhanded her across the face.

She stumbled back and touched her hand to the corner of her mouth and felt blood. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." She glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Zhane teleport out with the couple. She glared at Andros. "You are so going to pay for that... but not tonight."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I'll kill you when I'm good and ready." She looked around. "You should get out of here while you can. Whether those bastards are in here or not, this house is coming down."

"Yeah I figured that." Karone would kill him for what he was about to do, but he had to go with his instincts. He demorphred.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Making this easy for you." He folded his arms across his chest. "Burn it down, but I'm not going anywhere." He saw her tense.

She made herself relax and managed to grin. "You're either mental or bluffing. I'm going with bluffing."

"So call me on it." He let his guard down and let the fire creep towards him. Just when the fire was about to reach him, it died down.

She moved to him. "You are going to die on my terms not yours."

He grabbed her. "Why not here? Why not now?" He yelled. "If you want to kill me then kill me!"

She groaned in frustration and telekinetically threw him out of the front door.

"Andros!" Karone ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Andros stared at her form until she vanished. "I'll be okay." He became aware of people panicking. "She's not hiding it anymore."

"We've got to get out of here." Karone helped him to his feet.

"Get the others and get out of here." He told Karone. "I need to wipe that couples memories before too many people get over here."

"Okay." Because she understood she did what he said.

"I'll get to the Megaship soon." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that." Karone went to the other rangers and teleported out.

Andros walked over to the couple. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, who are you?" The man asked.

"That doesn't matter." Andros put his hands to their foreheads.

_**Megaship**_

"You take care of everything?" Karone asked when Andros entered the observatory.

"Yeah." He sat beside his sister. "As far as anyone will know, there was an electrical shortage."

"What about the kids?" Carlos asked.

"Kids?" Cassie asked in shock. "There were children in there?"

"No." Andros quickly responded. "Apparently they were at sleepovers."

"So what's the plan?" Zhane asked. "Because I have no idea how were going to stop your homicidal super powered girlfriend."

"That's not funny Zhane." Karone chastised.

"It wasn't meant to be." He continued. "Ashley is extremely powerful, extremely evil, and extremely pissed. So once again, how do we stop her?"

"We stopped him." TJ gestured towards Andros. "No offense."

"None taken."

"But we didn't stop you." Cassie put in. "Ashley did."

"Wait." Karone turned towards her brother. "Why weren't you morphed when you came flying out of the house?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Andros."

"Fine." He sighed. "I needed her to see my face. Part of me knew she wouldn't kill me and she didn't."

"That was dangerous, reckless, and all together stupid!" Karone yelled.

"But it wasn't in vain." TJ defended Andros. "He's still here. Ashley could have killed him but she didn't."

"Underneath the rage and the hate, Ashley's still in there." Andros explained. "We just have to bring her back."

_**Dark Fortress**_

She didn't like what she was feeling, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't block out his face, those eyes. Seeing him stirred something in her. Something she didn't want to feel.

"Ashley, you cannot let Darkliptor control you."

She glared at the being in the energy tube. "What makes you think I'm being controlled?"

"This isn't you. You are good."

"You talk too much. It's annoying." She stood next to his tube and placed her hand on the glass. "You ever wonder what a fish feels like out of water?"

"My Queen," Darkliptor walked in. "I have the information you requested."

She grinned at the being then turned towards Darkliptor. "Good, because if one more person calls me Ashley again I'm going to blow something up." She didn't like the emotion that brought up. It was connected to her old life. She needed something new.

_**Megaship**_

Carlos walked through the hall. He just wanted to go to bed and try to forget everything that happened today. His plans were halted by the person who stood in front of his door.

"What the hell do you want?" Carlos nearly snarled.

"We need to talk." Andros stated calmly. "I want to know what happened to Ashley."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Carlos tried to open his door but it wouldn't budge.

"You can do this voluntarily or I can make you talk."

"You wouldn't dare."

Andros sighed. "I don't like you very much. You want my girlfriend. And you're the weakest link on this team." He took a step forward. "Try me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Carlos stepped closer. "I've been on this team a lot longer than you have. And honestly I think we'd be better off without you and your alien friends. And as far as Ashley goes, we have a history together. She's gotten rid of losers like you before, and I'm still around."

"You need to get this through your head. Ashley loves me, not you. And nothing is going to change that." He saw the punch coming and allowed it to happen. Andros quickly recovered and landed a shot to Carlos's stomach then catching him with an upper cut.

Carlos hit the wall and before he could fully regain his composure, Andros had a hand around his throat. "Let me go!" He gasped.

"Shut up!" Andros spat. "I don't actually need to talk. That was just me trying to make this easier for you. The alternative isn't very pleasant. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Go to hell!" Carlos glared.

"Have it your way." Andros's eyes glowed crimson. "This is gonna hurt."

_**(A/N: I like causing Carlos pain. He annoys me. What did you guys think about Ashley and the events that took place? Love to hear from you guys.)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**To the people who commented: **__Thank you so much for sticking with me!_

Chapter 21

_**Dark Fortress**_

"I like her." She looked at the image of the woman on the screen.

Darkliptor grinned. "Empress Raven, she ruled in the Turan Galaxy, conquering planet after planet and crushing anything in her path."

She smiled. "That's a lot to live up to." She turned to Darkliptor. "Do you think I could live up to her name?"

"Of course my Queen." He bowed.

"Raven. I like the sound of it." She turned away and retreated to her quarters.

There was a glint in Darkliptor's eyes that she missed. "I love the sound of it."

_**Megaship – Food Hall**_

"I still can't believe that was Ashley back there." Cassie sat next to TJ at the table.

Zhane shook his head. "I have never felt that much anger from one person. It was kinda scary."

"Whatever is fueling Ashley's anger has been buried for a long time." Karone added. "And it's coming out with a vengeance."

"I wish Carlos would stop being so damn stubborn." TJ pushed his food away in disgust. He didn't know why he'd gotten it in the first place. His mind was on anything but food.

"He wants to be the one to save her." Cassie said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, he's hindering our efforts. And…What the hell is that?" Karone frowned listening.

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked.

"I hear it too." Zhane rubbed his ears. "Is someone screaming?"

"I don't hear any screaming." Cassie stood.

"That's because it's internal." Karone gave Zhane a knowing look.

"Carlos." Zhane stated and followed Karone out of the food hall.

"Wait what's wrong with Carlos?" TJ asked as he and Cassie hurried after the two Karovans.

"If I'm right," Karone started. "Andros is getting answers."

"And that's bad because?" Cassie ran alongside TJ. "Oh my god."

They stopped outside of Carlos's room and froze. The crimson glow from Andros's eyes illuminated Carlos's face. Carlos's eyes were open and his expression was blank, but on the inside his mind was in turmoil.

"What's he doing to Carlos?" Cassie yelled

"Finding answers." Karone replied and approached her brother. "Andros." She placed a hand on his shoulder. _Andros_.

_I'm almost done._

_You're scaring TJ and Cassie._

Andros closed his eyes and moved away from Carlos and watched him slump to the ground. "He'll be fine in a couple hours…physically anyway."

"What did you do?" TJ asked, stooped beside his friend.

"He wouldn't tell me what happened to Ashley, so I found out for myself."

"By probing his brain?" Cassie asked in outrage. "That's not okay Andros."

"I did what I had to do." With that he turned and walked away. "You may want to cover your ears." He called back to them.

"What the hell-" Cassie was cut off by the blood curdling screams of one of her best friends.

Carlos screamed until his lungs burned, then screamed some more. When the screams finally subsided, Carlos looked at his friends with and with a trembling voice said, "I told you not to trust him."

"Let's just get him to the med bay." Zhane suggested.

"No," TJ stopped the two Karovans. "Cassie and I will take care of Carlos. We'll catch up later."

Karone and Zhane watched the other three leave. "What was he thinking?" Karone asked in frustration.

"That he wants his girlfriend back." Zhane sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I know, but we all want Ashley back and being divided doesn't help the situation and Andros knows that."

"You have to see this from his perspective Karone. You and I have a connection, and when you cut me off or you're mad at me, it hurts. Andros is one of the most powerful beings we know. And no offense, but the connection he has with Ashley could blow us out of the water. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now not being able to get to her."

Karone smiled. "Isn't this a turn of events." She hugged Zhane. "You're defending my brother and I'm the one who needs to be reasoned with."

"It happens." He kissed her forehead. "You can't be the smart one all the time."

"Rangers, there is an incoming call from the Dark Fortress." DECA's voice filled the air.

"What now?" Karone grumbled.

_**Bridge**_

"Carlos, you should go back to the med bay." Cassie tried to reason with Carlos.

"I want to see Ashley." He argued.

"We don't know that it's Ashley and not Darkliptor." TJ responded.

"The faster you all move the quicker we can find out." Andros called without looking behind him. Karone and Zhane stood by his side.

"Answer the damn transmission." Carlos snapped.

"Hello rangers." Ashley appeared on screen with Darkliptor to her right. "Did you guys have fun playing Firefighters?"

"I've dealt with worse." Andros's face remained expressionless. "How's your face?"

She grazed her hand across the place where he struck her. "You certainly leave an impression. Luckily I heal quickly."

"I'm waiting for you to get to the point." It was quick, barely visible, but he saw her reaction to his tone and went with it. "We don't have all day, Ashley."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlos shouted. "We're trying to get her back not alienate her!" He looked at the image of Ashley. "Forget him, Ash. We're your friends." Everyone knew that 'we' didn't include three particular people. "Remember that."

She blankly stared at Carlos before turning her attention back to Andros. "I think I'll kill him first."

"You'd be doing me a favor." Andros replied.

Carlos's jaw dropped. "Ashley you can't-"

"Oh my god would you shut up!" She snapped. "And stop calling me that, it only pisses me off."

"Then what should we call you?" Andros deadpanned. "Personally I can think of a few more colorful terms." There it was again; that falter in her demeanor when she didn't like the way he was talking to her. It gave him an idea.

"Darkliptor," she started, "I believe introductions are due."

"Gladly." The monster grinned. "Allow me to introduce Raven the Queen of all evil."

Andros recognized the name immediately and he didn't like it one bit. "I guess Darkliptor helped you pick that out."

"He presented a list. I picked the name." She looked at the creature. "Hopefully I can live up to her legacy."

"I'll be sure to help you." Darkliptor assured.

She turned her attention back to the rangers. "So no more of this Ashley business and no more trying to persuade me to join you."

"We won't give up on you Ash." Cassie pleaded. "We can't."

"You don't really have a choice." She glared.

"I'll agree." Andros stated.

"Andros what are you doing? You can't be serious." Karone had been quiet the entire time because she trusted her brother, but she wasn't sure what to make of this.

Andros glanced at his sister. "Under one condition."

She studied him. "I'm listening."

"I want to meet on Earth. Just you and me. No powers. No weapons."

"No mind games." She added.

"No mind games. Once I've said what I need to say and if you decide to stay your course, I won't try to convince you to come back, but I will fight you to the end. We'll meet in 20. Agreed?"

She took a deep breath. "Agreed." She ended the transmission.

"No, absolutely not." Karone protested before anyone else could speak.

"I have to agree with Karone on this one." TJ added. "Ashley, or Raven, can't really be trusted."

"Someone else should go." Carlos added. "It should be me, Cassie, or TJ."

"Carlos, were you not paying attention to any of this?" Cassie scolded. "I'm pretty sure she would kill you on the spot."

"Besides," TJ added. "The agreement was for Andros alone."

"And unarmed." Karone reiterated. "Zhane, please back us up on this."

"He can't." Andros answered for his still silent friend.

"And why is that?" Karone demanded.

"Because if it were you I would do the same thing." Zhane finally spoke. "I'm a lot of things, but a hypocrite isn't one of them."

"And there's nothing that says you guys can't watch us." Andros handed Zhane his morpher. "If something goes wrong, you guys can come down."

"I don't like this." Karone tried to compose herself, but the composure fell apart when her brother hugged her. "What if Ashley really is gone? What if she kills you?"

"She won't." Andros whispered. "I can't explain it, but I know she's still in there and I can get her back." He pulled back and looked at his sister. "I need you to trust me."

"You're reckless when it comes to her." She closed her eyes. "Just please try not to get yourself killed."

"I promise."

_**Dark Fortress**_

She ran to her room and mentally slammed the double doors. She wanted to break something. The images kept coming and she didn't like what they were making her feel, but she couldn't stop them.

She hated the emotions that seeing him brought to the surface. It was so much easier to be angry. But the memories of the red ranger weren't bad. His smile melted her heart every time.

"STOP IT!" She screamed aloud. This had to stop. If the red ranger was gone, maybe the visions would stop too. She now knew what she had to do.

_**Angel Grove Park**_

He wasn't surprised that she was already there sitting on the bench when he arrived. However, he was surprised that she'd decided to come incognito. She looked the way she did when he first met her in that restaurant, but her eyes were different. They were haunted.

"Hi." It was all he could manage when he sat beside her.

"Hello red ranger." She wouldn't look at him. "Say what you have to say so we can be done."

"What exactly do you know about Raven?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Andros figured that Darkliptor would leave out a vital piece of Raven's history. "Did he tell you how she died?"

She finally looked at him. "How?"

"She was killed by her minion." He saw the surprise in her eyes. "She didn't think he would ever go up against her so she let down her guard and he killed her the first chance he got."

She sent him a cocky grin. "Darkilptor isn't that stupid."

"Really?" He inquired sarcastically. "Because Darkonda, the dominant part of Darkilptor, was Raven's minion." At her shocked expression he responded. "I guess he left out that part."

She rubbed her temple. "He did leave that part out."

"You can't trust him."

"And I can trust you?" She snapped. "I said no mind games." The images were coming so quickly that she could barely sort through them.

Andros frowned. "What are you talking about?" He reached for her out of habit.

She quickly stood avoiding his touch. "Stay out of my head!"

"Look at me!" He shouted back. "I'm not doing anything."

And she did look at him and she knew he spoke the truth. Her demeanor became one of worry and barely covered panic. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's okay." He moved toward her. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Don't touch me." She turned from him.

He reached for her and grabbed her arm. At the contact he immediately pulled away and gasped in utter shock. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

His breathing was unsteady as he spoke. "You need to come with me now."

"Why?" She asked uneasily.

"You have to trust me." He stretched out his hand to her. "Please."

She did trust him. She couldn't deny what she saw in his eyes. She took his hand.

With a sudden inhale his grip on her hand painfully tightened. She looked at him in confusion until he fell forward into her arms, sending them both to their knees. When her arms came around him she felt and saw the blood.

"No." She whispered.

"Ashley." He struggled as if every breath he took might be the last. "I love you." His voice broke. "Run." He was suddenly eerily still and limp in her arms.

She put her hand over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

Darkliptor gradually became visible to the naked eye, fresh blood dripping from the tip of his sword. "No, I'm not stupid enough to betray you." He said as he moved from behind the fallen red ranger to stand behind her. "But I am smart enough."

He sighed and raised his sword. "I love it when a plan comes together."

_**(A/N: I had to make this one a little longer to try and make up for my long hiatus. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**ShadowGoddess1: **__Andros was already bleeding from Darkliptor stabbing him, but Ashley didn't notice the blood until he fell in her arms. Yeah the Darkliptor thing wasn't meant to be a surprise, but I'm a little surprised no one figured out what I was building up to. Yeah Carlos is annoying, but his tune will have to change soon._

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Yes Carlos does need to do that. He won't have a choice soon._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Yeah Darkliptor sucks! Ashley's issues will be sorted out later, but you're right, Andros is the only one that matters. Here's the update you wanted so badly. _

Chapter 22

Everything stopped. Specifically, Darkliptor stopped. His sword halted inches above her and he struggled to bring it down.

"What is this?" He growled. His body began to move around the two before him until he was facing her again.

The crimson in her eyes was so bright that he could hardly stand to look directly at her, and he knew this was not the power he had given her.

The immobilizing pain started in his head and moved through his entire body. It felt as if he was being torn in half and in a flash of red and black light, Ecliptor and Darkonda lay sprawled on the ground.

Darkonda quickly tried to get to Ecliptor but the motionless monster disintegrated before his very eyes.

"I'm giving you a head start." She finally spoke. "But I will hunt you down and I will take the upmost pleasure in ripping you apart."

Darkonda struggled to his feet. "I will be prepared for you, and then we'll see who stands victorious."

She watched him disappear, but this time she knew he wasn't waiting in the shadows.

"Andros!" Karone screamed as she, Zhane, and TJ ran to them. "No!" She knelt beside Ashley and her brother. "You promised me." She cried.

"Get back Karone." Ashley stated calmly.

"He's my brother!" Karone objected.

"Zhane." Ashley looked at him.

Zhane nodded with tear-filled eyes and grabbed Karone who tried to break free of him, but quickly surrendered in a fit of tears. "He was blocking the ship somehow." Zhane said speaking of Darkonda. "We couldn't teleport until now."

"Is he alive?" TJ asked the question no one wanted to know the answer to.

"Shhh." Ashley whispered. She focused her thoughts on the man in her arms, the man that she loved.

Andros came awake with a painful groan, his breathing labored. "Ashley." He choked out.

"Be still." She ordered. "We need to get you to the Med Bay."

"Oh my god, you healed him!" Karone reached for her brother, but Ashley stopped her.

"Easy Karone." She warned. "He's not fully healed. We need to get him back to the ship."

Karone nodded. "DECA…"

They were teleported before Karone could finish the command.

_**Megaship – Med Bay**_

"He's stable." DECA announced.

Andros lay motionless on the bed, but he was alive.

Karone turned from her brother and looked at Ashley. "It's really you. You're back."

Ashley nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Karone I…"

"It's okay." Karone rushed to her and hugged her friend and gasped at the onslaught of emotions. She felt everything that Ashley felt. Everything she hid in the back of her mind, everything she hid behind smiles and good cheer came rushing to the surface. Karone's knees buckled at the impact of the emotions. If Zane hadn't been there to catch them, they both would have fallen.

Ashley pulled away and moved towards Andros.

Zhane closed his eyes and calmed himself as everything Karone had felt from Ashley passed through him as well. "We'll leave you alone and go talk to the others." He stated as he maneuvered Karone to the door.

"Thank you." She whispered, but she knew they heard. Once she knew they were gone, the rest of her resistance shattered and the tears fell uncontrollably. She'd heard the words Andros hadn't said aloud. "You have to be okay. I can't lose you. Not now." She eased into the bed beside him, mindful of his injury, and let exhaustion claim her.

_**Observatory**_

"DECA, let us out of here now damnit!" Carlos yelled at the AI.

"I am not authorized to follow your commands." DECA responded calmly.

"DECA this isn't funny. We want to see Ashley and Andros." Cassie pleaded. "You have to let us out."

"Ashley is the one keeping you here." Karone stated as she and Zhane walked into the room.

"Why would Ashley do that?" TJ asked.

"You'll have to ask her when she's ready to talk to you." Zhane responded.

"Andros is alive. If any of you actually care." Karone put in.

"Of course we care Karone." Cassie answered. "He saved me. I can't forget that."

"Where is Ashley?" Carlos asked. "I want to see her now!"

"She's with Andros and she locked you in here. Shouldn't that tell you something?" Karone glared at Carlos.

"Until I hear from Ashley, I don't care what any of you say." Carlos turned away from the others.

TJ sighed. "This has got to stop. We're friends. I know things have been difficult, but we have to get pass this. Ashley just got back. She's going to need us, all of us. So can we please just leave the past in the past?"

"You're right Teej." Cassie took his hand. "We all need to be together on this."

Karone and Zhane looked at each other before they took a step forward. "Agreed." Karone spoke. "But you have to be okay with Andros being the leader."

TJ smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Cassie turned to Carlos. "What about you? You're part of this team too." When Carlos remained quiet, Cassie continued. "You're going to have to accept that Ashley is in love with Andros. And I'm sorry Carlos, but they're good for each other. I wish you could see that."

"You can go now. It seems you all have made your decisions." Carlos answered.

"We would leave but Ashley-" The door slid open before TJ could finish his statement.

"I guess that means we worked out what we needed to work out." Zhane smiled. "Come on. I'm sure Ashley wants to see you guys."

_**Med Bay**_

There was a moment of confusion when he first opened his eyes. He was about to try and sit up when he noticed her beside him. It all came rushing back.

They'd been in the park. She accused him of messing with her head. He'd grabbed her and…He still couldn't wrap his head around it. But how had they ended up here?

Darkliptor had stabbed him. He remembered the pain. The pain he should be feeling now. Andros lifted his shirt and saw nothing. There was no scar or any evidence that he had been attacked and he was sure his back would be the same.

He looked at DECA's readout to try and figure out how long he'd been asleep. "Six hours?" There was no way he'd completely healed from an injury like that in six hours…unless...

He looked at Ashley's sleeping form. She lay on her side facing him. He touched the ends of her hair. It was back to its original shade. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She responded almost immediately and pulled him closer. When he pulled back she opened her eyes. "Andros." She threw her arms around him and held on as tight as she could.

Andros sank into her embrace.

Ashley suddenly gasped and was off the bed and staring at him in fear.

"Ash, what's-"

"Are you okay?" She cut him off. "Did I hurt you?"

He frowned in confusion before realization struck. "You didn't hurt me. I'm fine." He got off the bed and moved towards her. "I'm better than fine actually." To prove it, he lifted his shirt and let her see for herself.

Her fingers trailed along where the wound should have been. "Not that I'm complaining, but how?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He grabbed and pulled her to him again. "But right now, that's not the most important thing."

Ashley sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Andros looked at the door right before it slid open and Karone, Zhane, Cassie and TJ walked in.

The other four rangers stopped in their tracks. Zhane was the first to speak. "How are you standing?"

Andros couldn't help but laugh. "Ashley and I are still trying to figure that one out."

"So you're healed?" Karone started. "Completely healed? No pain?"

Andros stepped away from Ashley and gave his sister a knowing look. "Come here, Karone."

Karone rushed to her brother and hugged him.

Andros smiled. "Better now?"

She pulled away and smiled back. "Yeah."

TJ and Cassie stepped forward. "We're glad you're okay." TJ spoke.

"Could have fooled me." Ashley started glaring at her friends. "I didn't see you guys here earlier when we actually could have used your help."

Cassie and TJ stared at each other then at Karone and Zhane. "Ashley," Cassie stepped forward. "You locked me, TJ, and Carlos in the Observatory as soon as we got back to the ship."

"Yeah," Zhane picked up. "The four of us worked everything out and came here right after, but you and Andros were asleep and we didn't want to wake you guys up."

"DECA alerted us when you two woke up. Carlos is still being a jerk so we figured that's why you were keeping him locked in there." TJ finished.

Ashley stared at them. "What the hell are you guys talking about? I didn't lock anyone anywhere."

"Then who-" Karone stopped and stared at her brother who simply stared into space. "Andros what's wrong?"

Andros turned to Ashley.

Ashley shook her head. "That's impossible Andros."

"It makes sense Ashley."

"No it really doesn't. Tell me how that could be possible."

TJ stood next to Zhane and whispered. "What are they talking about?"

Zhane shrugged. "They're mentally blocking us. Whatever it is they don't want us to know yet."

"Ok, Ash. How did we get here?" Andros Asked. "How did we get away from Darkliptor?"

"He's not Darkliptor any more." Cassie answered. "Ashley ripped him apart and killed Ecliptor, so it's just Darkonda now."

"How did you do that Ashley?" Andros asked.

"I don't know. I just remember being angry and scared then I felt this power and I used it." Ashley gave Andros a knowing look. "That doesn't prove anything. I was probably channeling you."

"If you were channeling that much power from me, I'd be dead." Andros took Ashley's hands in his. "Think about it Ashley this started before now and you know it."

"Back on the Dark Fortress, I kept seeing us together, it's like something kept bringing up the good memories and fighting what Darkliptor had made me see." She stared at Andros. "I thought it was you."

Andros shook his head. "It wasn't me. Just like it wasn't you who locked the others in the observatory and it wasn't you who healed me."

"How do we know for sure?"

"Let's find out. DECA," Andros addressed the AI. "Who gave you the order to lock the others in the Observatory?"

"Alarik." DECA responded.

"That's impossible." Karone spoke.

"Why?" TJ asked. "Who's Alarik?"

Andros sat on the bed with Ashley. "He's our father."

"I thought your parents were dead." Cassie stated.

"They are." Karone frowned. "That's why this doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Andros responded and looked at Karone. "You remember what dad made me promise him every other day?"

Karone rolled her eyes. "How can I forget? He'd go on and on about how he wanted to name you Alarik as well, but mom wouldn't let him so he made you promise…" She stopped mid sentence and stared at her brother and Ashley. "Wait, no, but how, uh. I, what?"

"I think you're missing some verbs and nouns in there Karone." TJ put in.

"Zhane, are you getting that?" Cassie asked.

"Nope. What you heard is exactly what's going on in her head."

"So does anyone wanna tell us what's going on?" Cassie asked. "And if your father is dead, who's this Alarik?"

Andros looked at Ashley who nodded. "I guess we might as well tell you guys now."

"Tell us what?" TJ asked.

Ashley sighed. "You guys had better sit down."

_**(A/N: If you can't guess what's about to happen, something is wrong. Review and let me know who you guys think Alarik is. And for those Vampire Diary fans who may read this, the spelling may not be right, but yes this is where I got the name from.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**ShadowGoddess1:**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **_

Chapter 23

_**Observatory**_

Carlos paced the room until he heard the door open and saw the one person he wanted to see. "Ashley." He ran over and embraced her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you and I need to talk." Ashley responded and moved towards the couch.

Carlos sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I should have gotten this out a long time ago."

"Talk to me Ashley."

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" She asked harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

She stood and moved away from him. "My biological father."

Part of him hoped this day would never come, but he'd known that eventually it would. "I told you that I was sorry before."

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" She shouted.

"I thought it was for the best. Your mother was lying to you."

"She lied to protect me." She shot back. "You just wanted to play the hero."

"I wanted to be there for you. You kept wondering the same things. I wanted to help."

"I didn't need to be rescued!" Ashley shouted again. "I was okay with my mom remarrying."

"You're mom told you your father didn't want to be around you. You had a right to know for sure."

"My mother never said that. She told me he was going through something and that he didn't want to bring me and my mom down with him. What was wrong with me believing that?"

"You didn't know that for sure. He was your father Ashley."

"Derek was more of a father to me than Charles ever was!" She shouted. "Things were good. My mom was happy. Derek treated me like I was his flesh and blood. I barely thought about Charles." She glared at Carlos. "Until you brought it up again."

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't think he could really be that kind of person."

"That's the problem Carlos you didn't think. You made me think that my father was somewhere wondering why I didn't want to talk to him."

Carlos remembered. He'd been there with Ashley when she knocked on Charles's door. "I wish I hadn't."

"The man who was supposed to love me unconditionally, told me that I was nothing to him, that he never wanted me near him or his real children again." She closed her eyes remembering. "Do you have any idea what that does to someone?"

Carlos shook his head.

"The guys I dated. I knew they were horrible. I thought that was what I deserved. My father didn't give a damn about me, why should any other guy?"

"You didn't deserve that. I know you're angry with him."

"He's not the only one." She stared at him. "I was coming after you next." At Carlos's shocked expression she continued. "Charles was a bastard and he needed to pay, but you started this." She closed in on Carlos. Her eyes glowing crimson. "It should end with you."

"Ashley, no!" Neither Ashley or Carlos noticed when Andros and the others rushed in. Andros held on to Ashley. "Let it go Ashley."

She turned in Andros's arms and cried. "I hate him."

"You're angry with him." Andros rubbed her back and glanced at Carlos. "You don't hate him."

"Today I do." Ashley responded.

"Come on Ashley." Karone spoke. "This can't be good for you and the baby."

"Baby?" Carlos asked. "What baby?"

"Ashley's pregnant." Cassie stated.

"You mean this bastard got her pregnant! Ow!" Carlos grabbed the back of his head. "What the hell?"

Andros sighed. "Hitting isn't nice, Alarik."

"This is normally a conversation you have _after_ the baby is born." TJ stated thoughtfully. "And walking." He added.

Karone laughed. "Given that Andros is the father, I have the feeling that this pregnancy will be a little different, even for Karovan standards."

"Excuse me." Carlos stated impatiently. "Who is Alarik?"

"He's mine and Ashley's unborn son." Andros responded.

"And he doesn't like you talking about his father that way." Ashley added. "So I'd keep my mouth shut about Andros if I were you."

Zhane sighed. "Alarik is healing people, locking people in rooms, and hitting people all from the womb." He grinned. "This kid's gonna be awesome!"

Everyone minus Carlos laughed.

"You're going to have to deal with this Carlos." Ashley stated seriously. "I love Andros and I'm having his child. Darkonda is still out there and we all need to be a team."

"What makes you think he won't be like your father?" Carlos snapped at Ashley. "You said it yourself. You fall for those kinds of guys."

"That's enough, Carlos." Andros stated. "Don't talk to her that way."

"Fuck You!"

The other rangers went flying away from Carlos to the ground.

"Ashley," Andros held on to her.

"We're fine." She responded.

"What's happening to him?" Cassie screamed.

"Oh god, I should have seen it." Andros pulled Ashley closer to him as Carlos advanced, but Carlos stopped before Andros could make a move.

Carlos suddenly screamed and fell to his knees in pain.

"Andros, are you doing that?" Karone asked.

"No," Andros responded helping Ashley off the floor.

"It's the baby." Ashley stated, her hand placed over her stomach.

Carlos was silent as he lay motionless on the floor. TJ went to check him.

"Is he alive?" Cassie asked.

"There's a pulse." TJ responded and looked at Andros. "You said you should have seen this. What did you mean?"

"It was Darkonda. He did to Carlos what he did to Ashley." At their expectant looks he continued. "When Ashley was weakened, he used his influence on her and it brought out every buried angry emotion she had. I think he did the same thing to Carlos when he supposedly healed Carlos and Zhane."

"Why didn't it affect Zhane?" Karone asked.

"It has to have something to feed off of." Andros explained. "Zhane doesn't really have issues with repressed anger."

"Well that's true." Zhane agreed. "But how come you didn't sense it with Carlos?"

"Because he was Darkliptor then, he was more powerful." Ashley answered for Andros. "And he knew that Andros was still hurt from healing Cassie."

"It was dormant until he hit his breaking point I guess." Andros added.

"We should probably get him to the Med Bay." TJ suggested.

"DECA, send Carlos to the Med Bay." Karone ordered, but nothing happened.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Alarik." Carlos was sent to the Med Bay. "Thank you."

"I have a feeling he's gonna be a handful." Cassie stated.

"I have more than a feeling." Ashley sighed.

"Do you think Alarik sensed something was wrong with Carlos and kept him locked in here?" TJ asked.

"That's partly right." Andros answered.

"What do you think it is?" Karone asked.

"He sensed Cassie, TJ and Carlos's anger when we all got back and locked them in there. When you, Zhane, Cassie, and TJ came to terms, he let them out." Andros started. "He kept Carlos in here because of Carlos's resentment towards me."

"And my resentment towards Carlos." Ashley finished.

"Speaking of which," Cassie started and looked at Ashley. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't even tell Carlos how angry I was. I just wanted to forget, but some things are easier said than done."

"Ash, don't ever think that you can't talk to us. We love you." Cassie embraced her friend.

"Group hug!" Zhane called. Everyone rolled their eyes but joined in anyway.

"Incoming transmission from the Dark Fortress." DECA announced.

"Well that was nice while it lasted." Karone commented.

"Let's go to the bridge." Andros ordered.

_**Bridge**_

"Rangers." Darkonda snarled his greeting. "Solaris."

"What do you want Darkonda?" Andros asked impatiently.

The creature grinned evilly. "You may have had the upper hand today, but my plan is still in place."

If you're referring to Carlos, He's currently out of commission." Andros stated impatiently.

Darkonda growled. "Though I did think he would keep you occupied for awhile, he is not the heart of my plan."

"Are you going to tell us or keep playing guessing games?" Andros asked.

"I think it'll be much more effective if I showed you." With that, the creature stepped away from the viewing screen showing the clear view outside of the Dark Fortress.

"Oh my god." Karone spoke in shock and fear.

Thousands of Velocifighters were flying past the Dark Fortress and the rangers had a sinking feeling that they knew exactly where the fighters were heading.

"The looks on your faces are priceless." Darkonda laughed. "Good luck rangers. You'll need it." The screen went blank.

"There is no way we can stop all of those." TJ stated. "I'm not even sure we could put a dent in those numbers."

"All the people on Earth," Karone's voice shook. "It's happening all over again."

"No Karone." Zhane grabbed her. "We couldn't save KO-35, but we will save Earth."

"How Zhane?" She snapped.

"We don't have to destroy the velocifighters." Every turned at the sound of Andros's voice.

"Then how do we stop them?" Cassie asked.

"They're controlled by the Dark Fortress. If we destroy the ship, the velocifighters go down with it." Andros explained.

"So how do we destroy the Dark Fortress?" Zhane asked.

"There's a fail-safe. I can get onboard and activate it. The ship will self destruct."

TJ frowned. "Why is there a self destruct function on the Dark Fortress?"

Andros grinned. "Because I installed it. I never really trusted Ecliptor."

"The way you think is scary sometimes." Cassie stated.

"It helped me survive." Andros frowned and looked at his girlfriend. "Ashley, what's wrong?"

"We won't destroy the Dark Fortress and Darkonda knows that." Ashley responded.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Andros asked. When she turned away and remained silent he went to her. "What is it?"

"Zordon's on the ship." Ashley finally answered.

"It's okay Ashley." Karone spoke. "We can get Zordon out of there before Darkonda figures anything out."

"No, you can't!" Ashley shouted in frustration and pushed Andros away. She turned away from them again. "Zordon is a part of the Dark Fortress now. It's his life line. If you destroy the ship, you destroy Zordon."

She received six shocked expressions.

"Why would Darkonda do that?" Zhane asked. "How would he even think to do it?"

"To merge Zordon's energy tube to the Dark Fortress would take a lot of power. I don't think Darkonda or Darkliptor could do that." Karone stated.

Andros searched her mind and was surprised when she didn't fight him, but what he saw surprised him more than he could ever imagine. "Oh my god." Andros took a step backwards. He couldn't believe it. "Ashley, what have you done?"

"Do you know how irritating it is when you guys do that?" Cassie asked. "Would someone just spit it out?"

"Darkonda didn't do it." Ashley finally spoke and turned towards the others with angry and shameful tears in her eyes. "I did."

_**(A/N: There are about 4 more chapters in this story. I'll start posting them as soon as I'm done with the last chapter. Hang in there. I'll start posting regularly again in about a month.)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Purple Dragon Ranger: **I'm glad you like it. Here's more!_

_**Alexa**: Here you go!_

_**LexidaLou**: Thank you! Well, the wait is over! Here it is! _

_**ShadowGoddess1: **I'm glad to keep you guessing! You'll see more about Alarik in this chapter. I had to give Carlos a reason, no one can be that much of a jerk for fun. I'm glad to see them back together too, let's see how long I let that last. Lol!_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: I hope they can save Zordon too. My mind hasn't fully made up what's going to happen to him yet._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **I know. I couldn't imagine having a baby that was doing things like that from the womb, but Ashley and Andros can handle it._

Chapter 24

"Ashley, wait." Andros called out as he followed Ashley to her room where she promptly slid the door shut in his face. He knocked on the door. "Ash, come on."

"Go away!" She shouted through the door.

"Ashley calm down. I just want to talk. This isn't good for the baby." He tried to reason with her.

"He's fine."

"No he isn't." Andros frowned. "He's frustrated."

"That's because his mother is frustrated." Ashley paced her room. "I practically put the purest form of goodness in the known universe in a death trap."

Andros concentrated on his son. "That's not it. It's because you're not listening to him." He sighed. "Maybe if you calm down you could be a little more rational about things." The door slid open and Andros took a step back when Ashley pinned him with a scowl.

"Considering the circumstances I think I have the right to be irrational."

Andros considered remaining silent. "So you agree that you're being irrational?"

"Andros, I'm upset, super powered and hormonal. Keep pushing me and I'll show you real evil." The door slid shut again.

Andros fought to hide his laughter.

"Are laughing at me?" Ashley shouted through the door.

"No." He quickly tried to compose himself. "I'm just thinking. It would have taken a lot of power to do that to Zordon. I'm not even that powerful Ashley."

"Oh god!" He heard her exclaim. "I used my baby to trap Zordon!"

"Ashley that's what he's trying to tell you."

"What that I'm a terrible mother?"

"No," Andros rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Back in the fire, you had the chance to kill me but you couldn't. It wasn't just because of how you felt about me, it was Alarik. Why would he make you save me then let you use his power to do something that evil to Zordon?"

"I don't know." She hesitated. "Wait…something about the Dark Fortress."

"Think Ashley, there's something that you and Alarik know. It may not have seemed important at the time, but it's the reason why he let you do it."

He rushed in when the door slid open. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop trying to find it and let Alarik show you."

"The ship isn't evil. The one who controls it is." She whispered.

"Darkonda controls the Dark Fortress, so that's what's making it evil?" Andros questioned. "So if someone else was in control, the ship would follow that being."

"It's not that simple." Ashley sighed in annoyance. "There's a program on the ship to keep outside forces from taking it over. And even if we did corrupt the program something would have to be practically hardwired to the ship to …." Ashley looked at Andros and grinned.

Andros returned the smile. "Our kid is a genius."

_**Observatory**_

"DECA's readouts say that the velocifighters won't reach Earth for a few hours so we have some time to figure something out. I honestly think Darkonda's trying to buy some time." TJ stated.

"Even so, we can't destroy the Dark Fortress without destroying Zordon." Cassie stated as she leaned against TJ. "I can't believe Ashley could do something like this."

"Why would she do it?" Zhane asked. "I know she was evil then, but Solaris wasn't even that evil."

"Something's not right." Karone muttered.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"There has to be a reason Ashley did it, even if she doesn't actually know what it is."

"Evil is the only reason I can think of." Cassie answered. "Our Ashley wouldn't have done it."

"Wouldn't have done what?" All eyes turned to the person standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "What wouldn't our Ashley do?" Carlos asked again

The other four rangers exchanged wary looks before TJ spoke. "You okay, Carlos?"

"I don't know." Carlos rubbed the back of his head. "It feels like I just woke up from a nightmare."

"What do you remember?" Karone asked.

"The rest of us were trying to kill you and Ashley. After that I'm not sure what's real and what's not."

"What do you remember after that?" Zhane asked.

"Basically, being a super evil jerk." Carlos looked at them. "Please tell me that wasn't real."

"You'd better sit down." Cassie chimed in as she led Carlos to a seat.

Carlos simply stared at them once they finished getting him up to speed. "Let me get this straight," Carlos started. "Ashley is pregnant with Solaris… I mean Andros's baby, and said baby rendered me unconscious from the womb because of what Darkonda, who was Darkliptor at the time, did to me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Zhane responded.

"And Andros is good now?'

"Completely." TJ answered. "In fact he's got a really weird self sacrificing thing going on."

"I think he's overcompensating for the time he was Solaris." Karone added.

"Your faith in me is astounding." Andros stated as he and Ashley walked into the room.

"It's kinda true." Zhane spoke. "Every time you save us you manage to nearly get yourself killed."

Ashley giggled.

Andros looked at her. "So you're on their side?" He teased.

"It's Alarik." She grinned. "He agrees with them."

Andros smiled at Ashley, but frowned when he felt the anxiety in the room. "What's going on?"

TJ rolled his eyes. "Are you really gonna pretend like you don't see…" TJ turned where his friend last stood. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" Andros asked.

"Carlos," Cassie looked around. "He was just here."

"Did Alarik send him somewhere again?" Karone asked Ashley.

"I don't know." Ashley focused on her son and rolled her eyes. "Alarik, it was okay the first time. This time is bad. Bring Carlos back."

Andros sighed. "DECA, locate Carlos and bring him back to the ship."

"Carlos located." DECA responded. "Cannot complete request."

"Why not?" Andros asked.

"Don't wanna." The AI responded. "He's mean."

Ashley and Andros stared at each other in shock.

"No way!" Zhane exclaimed. "He's talking through DECA!"

"Is there something you guys forgot to mention about Karovan pregnancies?" Ashley asked.

"Being that we just found out you were pregnant," Karone began. "We couldn't purposely withhold information."

"How long do they last Karone?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Three months."

"What?"

The Karovans hesitated at the three Earth rangers response.

"I'm guessing pregnancies are longer on Earth?" Andros asked.

"Yeah like six months longer!" Ashley exclaimed then sighed. "That would put me at about three weeks."

"Four." Alarik responded.

"I know that voice." TJ cut in. "It's little Simba from the Lion King."

Cassie looked at her boyfriend. "Why do you know that?"

"Don't look at me like that, that movie is timeless." TJ argued.

"Back to the issues at hand." Ashley interrupted. "Issue one, I'm gonna have a baby in two months. Issue two, said baby just teleported Carlos to some unknown location. Issue three, Darkonda still has the Velocifighters headed to Earth. So can we please focus on those things?"

"Are you mad at me mommy?"

"Come on Ash," Zhane pleaded. "You can't be mad at that voice."

Ashley sighed. "Mommy's not mad at you. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"But you feel mad." Alarik responded.

"I was mad, but not…" She frowned and looked at Andros. "He's not channeling me, he's channeling you."

Andros sighed. "I don't like Carlos."

"I know you don't." Ashley made him look at her. "But Alarik is feeding off of you and keeping Carlos away because of it. Please Andros, right now you're the only one he'll listen to."

Andros closed his eyes.

"Okay Daddy." Alarik responded.

Carlos landed with a thud in the middle of the room. His hands and feet were bound and he was gagged.

TJ and Cassie rushed to him. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked as she removed the gag.

Carlos looked around in amazement. "I'm alive!"

"Where were you?" Karone asked.

"No idea." Carlos stated as TJ and Cassie untied him and helped him to his feet. "But I'm pretty sure they were about to sacrifice me to their volcano god."

"Alarik." Ashley called.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Who changed DECA's voice?" Carlos asked.

"That's not DECA." Andros stated. "It's Alarik."

Carlos looked at his friends. "You guys said that Ashley was pregnant with the baby."

"I am." Ashley started. "Apparently that doesn't keep him from taking over computer systems."

"Wow, that is going to be one powerful kid." Carlos commented.

"He gets it from his father." Ashley looked at Andros.

He grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Speaking of bad things," Carlos interrupted. "There's something you guys have to know."

"And what's that?" Andros asked.

"I remember the things that I did and said. And I need you guys to know that I don't feel that way." Carlos tried to explain. "Do I love Ashley? Yeah I do. We've known each other since we were kids. And I'm also very protective of her. But standing here right now, clear headed, I can tell you for sure that I'm not in love with her. I think whatever Darkonda did to me warped how I was feeling."

Ashley sighed. "I know how that feels."

"I wish you had told me how you felt Ashley." Carlos started. "Deep down I knew you were mad at me, but you hid it really well."

"You were my only friend then, Carlos. I didn't want to push you away, but I didn't want you too close, so I just pretended that none of it mattered until I actually believed that none of it mattered."

"I'm so sorry." Carlos embraced Ashley.

"I know." She hugged him back. "It may take a while for things to get back to the way they were though."

"Oh god, Zhane!" Karone exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "Why would you even think about that, let alone share the thought with me?"

"It's a legitimate question." Zhane argued.

"What is?" TJ asked.

"Well," Zhane started and looked at Ashley and Andros. "Alarik is pretty connected to you two, and it kinda made me wonder if he knew when you two were, you know…together."

Ashley looked at Zhane in shock. "I didn't think about it until now! Oh god!"

"What's he talking about?" Alarik asked.

"Nothing!" Everyone responded.

Andros glared at Zhane. "I'm going to torture you for the next two months."

"This should teach you to keep your thoughts to yourself." Karone looked at Zhane.

"As disturbing as this moment is," TJ interrupted. "The velocifighters are still headed to Earth."

"Oh yeah," Andros responded somberly. "We have a solution to that problem."

"Technically, Alarik thought of it." Ashley put in.

"Is there anything this kid can't do?" Zhane smiled.

"Shut up Zhane." Andros rolled his eyes and looked at the others. "Don't worry, he won't be this powerful when he's born."

"What makes you say that?" Karone asked.

"He's channeling his powers through Ashley. Once he's born he won't have her as a conductor."

"Oh."

"So what's the plan?" Cassie asked.

Just then the ship shook violently, but it paled in comparison to the painful scream that came from Ashley.

Andros was at her side in an instant. "What is it?"

"It's Alarik." She cried. "He's hurt."

"Velocifighters are attacking the ship." DECA announced.

"DECA, begin evasive maneuvers." Zhane ordered.

"We need to get her to the Med Bay." Karone stated. "DECA, teleport us now."

Ashley lay on the bed in the Mad Bay. "Andros."

"Get me the scanner, Karone." Andros ordered.

"Andros." Ashley called again.

"It's gonna be okay. You're both going to be fine." Andros stated.

"Andros, listen to me." She cried.

He looked at her and fought back tears.

Ashley put her hands to her stomach. "I can't feel him anymore."

_**(A/N: I haven't decided what to do yet. Don't hate me. Let me know what you think.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Here's a sneak peak at the chapter 25 of "Not As It Seems." And for you "Out of this World" fans, and sneak peak at Chapter 21: Deal With the Devil.)**_

_**Not as it Seems Chapter 25:**_

Everyone waited anxiously as Andros and Karone walked into the Bridge.

Andros took is place. "What's our status?"

Zhane glanced at Karone and the others before he spoke. "The velocifighters took out DECA's primary weapon and one of the thrusters is offline."

"We don't have to catch him." Andros stated. "We just have to be close enough to teleport to his ship."

"I think he did it to slow us down." Cassie spoke. "He's got a huge lead on us and with the shape the ship is in, I'm not sure we can catch up before Darkonda has the velocifighters attack Earth."

"Let me take care of that."

"Andros, no." Karone stated firmly. "You can't do that."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Andros shouted causing the others to consider putting more distance between them. "He nearly took everything from me."

Karone slowly approached him. "But he didn't. They're alive, Andros."

"What happened?" Carlos asked. "Is Ashley okay? Is the baby?"

Karone tried to console her brother, but he turned and left the bridge.

"Karone, please tell us something." TJ pleaded.

_**Out of this World Chapter 21: Deal with the Devil**_

_**Three days later…**_

Dulcea sat in her cell next to Zordon's energy tube. She scratched at the collar around her neck. The hardware kept her trapped here. It monitored her thoughts and if she tried to warn Darian or the others about what Dark Specter had planned, it would send a signal to Dark Specter's accomplice who had no problem with killing whatever ranger was nearest at the time.

She couldn't risk it. She'd managed to convince Darian that she was alright. She'd even gone as far as making him believe that he'd seen her a few times since she'd been captured. She'd made a vow never to use these methods on her family, but she didn't see another way to truly convince Darian.

She prayed that someone would be able to see through what was going on, but with everything happening on KO-35 she doubted the rangers had enough time to breathe, let alone think.

_**Ranger Compound**_

Andros walked down the hallway towards the Conference Room where Ashley, Rocky, and Darian waited. Compared to the last few days, today was relatively calm. Dark Specter had been sending his forces left and right, while the rangers were able to fight them off quickly, the attack would move to another location. It was almost as if Dark Specter was trying to distract them from something.

He shook the thought from his head and continued on his way. He remembered the first time he'd made this walk three days ago, and what happened still confused him….

"_You two go ahead, I need to have a word with Andros."_

"_No." Ashley said without hesitation to her father._

"_I'm not going to hurt him." Darian sighed._

"_You do not have the best track record dad."_

"_Ashley, I'm trying to get you to forgive me, not make things worse." He explained. "Besides, if I did try something he would alert you before I did any real damage."_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?" Ashley asked dryly._

"_It's ok Ash." Andros spoke. He wanted to hear what Darian had to say. "You and Rocky work on finding Aisha. We'll be there soon."_

_Ashley frowned. "If anything happens…"_

"_You'll be the first to know." Andros finished._

_Ashley and Rocky hurried to the conference room._

"_You're a brave man." Darian spoke when the hall was clear._

"_I'm being realistic." Andros responded. "After last time I doubt you would do anything to piss her off again."_

"_Beings like myself have the tendency to let their emotions get the better of them at times."_

"_Somehow I think that's as close to an apology as I'm going to get from you." Andros commented._

_Darian grinned. "You'd be correct."_

_Andros turned serious. "I really do love your daughter."_

"_I know. She loves you too, so strongly, and that's what scares me."_

_Andros frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Darian stared at him. "Dark Specter is coming after the people we love. I'm afraid of what she'll do if anything happened to you."_

"_She can learn to control it."_

"_You saw what happened in the park, and what she did to me. Our emotions can weaken us, our control. Rage and hatred are the worst, and since grief can easily turn into one of those, it's dangerous too."_

"_Do you really think Ashley is that dangerous?"_

"_I think if she were pushed, she could destroy anything in her path and not give it a second thought."_

"_I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_Andros," Darian started, his voice was almost sad. "There are some promises you just can't keep." With that, Darian walked away._

Andros frowned remembering. He had a feeling that Darian wasn't telling him everything and that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

_**(A/N 3: Stay tuned for more!)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**ShadowGoddess1: **Well… If you insist… Yeah I do that a lot. Make happy scenes then end them tragically (See the beginning of "No Man's Land) and leave a cliff hanger. Some people find it annoying. Lol. I didn't want the pregnancy to be long. And I still haven't decided who I wanted the baby to look like though. We'll see as the story comes to a close. Until then, here's the next chapter!_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: Thanks1 I hope the baby is okay too. Yeah he was smart and kinda dumb, you'll see why in this chapter. I always forget about Zordon. He's going to make an actual appearance soon. Here's the next chapter!_

_**RisingGundam2006**: Lol! That proves that I don't update enough. Yeah I kinda like the baby, and I'm glad you like my stories. Here's more!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **You'll find out in this chapter…Kinda. Hope this is soon enough _

Chapter 25

Everyone waited anxiously as Andros and Karone walked into the Bridge.

Andros took is place. "What's our status?"

Zhane glanced at Karone and the others before he spoke. "The velocifighters took out DECA's primary weapon and one of the thrusters is offline."

"We don't have to catch him." Andros stated. "We just have to be close enough to teleport to his ship."

"I think he did it to slow us down." Cassie spoke. "He's got a huge lead on us and with the shape the ship is in, I'm not sure we can catch up before Darkonda has the velocifighters attack Earth."

"Let me take care of that." He stated. "I can control the ship."

"Andros, no." Karone stated firmly. "You can't do that. Look at what just happened. You can't put yourself at risk like that."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Andros shouted causing the others to consider putting more distance between them. "He nearly took everything from me."

Karone slowly approached him. "But he didn't. They're alive, Andros."

"What happened?" Carlos asked. "Is Ashley okay? Is the baby?"

Karone tried to console her brother, but he turned and left the bridge.

"Karone, please tell us something." TJ pleaded.

Karone wiped a tear from her eye. "Ashley and Alarik are alive, but…" She tried to compose herself. "But… he was linked to the ship when the velocifighters attacked. He was hurt bad. Ashley felt it too. Because Alarik was using her to help him project, it affected her too. Ashley couldn't sense Alarik anymore and for a moment we thought…the worst, but they're both alive."

"Tell us _everything_, Karone." Carlos emphasized.

"Ashley's going to be fine, but we won't know the full extent of the permanent damage to Alarik, if any, until after he's born."

Cassie gasped. "Oh god." TJ quickly consoled her.

"Ashley's resting now. She doesn't know everything. And we're not sure how to tell her."

"I can't imagine what they're going through." Carlos commented. "This on top of everything else I don't see how any one could handle it."

"Andros is so hurt." Karone stated as Zhane embraced her.

"I'll be fine." Everyone turned at the sound of Andros's voice. "We're going after Darkonda." He ignored everyone's questioning gazes. "Once I get us within teleportation range, TJ and Karone are coming with me to the Dark Fortress. There's a program on the ship that keeps outside forces from taking over. We need to shut that program down. You two are the best brains we have."

"What are you talking about? What program?" Zhane asked.

Andros closed his eyes. "It's why Ashley did what she did to Zordon. After we bypass the program, because Zordon is hooked to the ship, he can take control of it."

"And the velocifighters." Karone finished.

"So you need someone to hack in and disable the program?" TJ asked.

"Exactly."

"Then you need, Carlos." TJ stated. "He's faster and we'll need all the time we can get."

Andros looked at Carlos. "Can you do it?"

Carlos nodded. "Keep Darkonda occupied and I won't have a problem."

"Good." He turned to the others. "We won't be able to morph in there and we have to go in demorphed. They'll sense me pretty quickly, so I'll lead them away from you guys. It won't take them long to figure out I'm not alone. So you two have to work fast."

Karone and Carlos nodded.

"The rest of you, stay cloaked for as long as possible. If the velocifighters reach Earth before we're done, do whatever you can to hold them off."

The others nodded.

"This ends now."

_**The Dark Fortress**_

That would slow them down. Darkonda thought to himself as he stared at the viewing screen before him. It wouldn't be long before he and his army reached Earth.

Things were ahead of schedule. He looked at the readouts from the velocifighters and noted that the Megaship had taken serious damage. He grinned.

Nothing would stop him from becoming the ruler of the known universe.

_**Megaship**_

"The Dark Fortress is within range." DECA announced.

Andros released his control of the ship. "Keep following at this pace." He ordered and looked at Karone and Carlos. "Are you two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Carlos responded.

"Let's go."

_**The Dark Fortress**_

The three rangers appeared in the storage area. Andros looked at the other two. "It won't take long before the ship senses me." He gestured in the opposite direction. "The bridge is that way, up three floors, left, and down the corridor. You can't miss it."

"Right." Karone nodded and grabbed her brother before he could walk away. "Be careful."

"I'll lead them away for as long as I can, but they'll figure out you two are here eventually. Work fast."

"Andros." Carlos called. "If anything happened to you, it would destroy Ashley. So if you really love her and your kid, you'll make sure you get back to them."

Andros nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

Carlos looked at Karone and noted the distant look on her face. "Are you with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's go."

_**Andros**_

Andros knew the moment the quantrons spotted him, mainly because he fired the shot to get their attention.

He went after the first two taking them down easily. He held out his hand and sent the others to the ground.

He smiled when he heard the alarms sound. "That's right Darkonda, come and get me."

_**Bridge – The Dark Fortress**_

Carlos and Karone hid behind the doors and listened to Darkonda.

The creature laughed wickedly. "Oh Solaris. So impulsive. I think I'll kill you myself."

Karone fought to keep from rushing in. She and Carlos had a job to do. They waited until they heard the monster leave. They rushed to the console and Karone took the reigns. "You sure you're up for this?" Karone asked.

"Just get me where I need to be, and I can shut down any program necessary." Carlos responded.

"That's all I need to hear." Karone began sifting through the Dark Fortress's mainframe.

_**Ashley**_

Something wasn't right. She tossed in her sleep. She had to wake up, but the sedative was strong and she felt so weak.

She had to get to him. She had to stop him. But first, she needed to wake up.

_**Andros**_

Andros mentally shoved the quantrons back and slid the door shut. He stood, fists clenched at his sides. "Took you long enough."

"Solaris." Darkonda patronized. "You came all this way to be defeated."

Andros turned and faced the monster. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." His voice was tense and his eyes glowed crimson.

Darkonda grinned. "This is the Solaris I know. Such anger. Such rage."

"You would know." Andros closed in. "It's all centered on you."

"Is it really?" Darkonda took a step closer. "Am I the one you're really angry with?"

"I'm tired of your games. I couldn't possibly hate anyone more than I hate you."

"Are you sure?" Darkonda took a step closer and when Andros faltered, Darkonda knew he had him in his grasp. "I think you know who is really to blame."

Andros fought for control as the anger took over.

Darkonda circled him like prey. "He's the one who deserves to be punished. He's the one who has destroyed lives." Darkonda whispered to Andros. "You know what has to be done and how to do it."

"I do." Andros agreed.

Darkonda grinned. "End it now."

Andros glanced at Darkonda, then at the door that slid open before him. He knew what he had to do. It was time to finish this.

_**Karone and Carlos**_

"I hit a wall." Karone turned to Carlos.

"That means it's my turn." Carlos took Karone's place at the console.

"You better make this fast. I think they know we're on board." Karone checked the doors to make sure they were still locked.

"You bothering me isn't gonna make this go any faster." Carlos focused on the task at hand. "I'm through the first few layers." Carlos glanced up at the screen as it alerted them. "Someone's coming."

"It's Andros." Karone went to open the door then hesitated.

Carlos glanced at her. "You gonna let him in?"

"Something's off."

The door slid open despite the locks and Andros walked in. "Get up." He said to Carlos.

"I'm almost through," Carlos responded. "I need a little more time."

"There is no more time." Andros responded.

Carlos and Karone were flung across the room. "What the hell?" Carlos yelled as Andros sat at the console.

"Andros, what are you doing?" Karone asked.

"Finishing something that started a long time ago." Darkonda answered as he walked in. "And I get a front row seat."

"What is going on?" Karone shouted at her brother.

"I'm sorry Karone." Andros responded. "This is what has to happen."

"What have you done to him?" She shouted at Darkonda.

Darkonda grinned. "I simply let him see who the real monster is."

"What the hell does that mean?" Carlos asked angrily.

Karone tried to get up but realized she couldn't move. One look at Carlos told her that he had the same problem. "Andros, please."

"I'm fixing it." Andros responded tightly. "It ends now." He looked at his sister. "Good bye, Karone."

"Andros, No!"

_**Megaship**_

"They've been gone for a really long time." Cassie spoke.

"They're gonna be fine." Zhane stated. "They have to be."

"Guys." Ashley nearly collapsed as she stumbled into the bridge.

TJ was closest and managed to catch her before she fell. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"You have to get me to the Dark Fortress. I have to get to Andros." She said quickly.

"Ashley, calm down." Cassie tried to console her. "Carlos and Karone are there with him."

Just them Karone and Carlos appeared in front of them.

Zhane rushed to Karone. "What happened? Where's Andros?"

"He's still on the Dark Fortress." Carlos answered. "Something's wrong with him."

"It's Darkonda. He feeds on anger and hatred." Ashley managed to get out as she made her way, with TJ's help to Carlos. "We have to go back. You have to take me there." She begged Carlos.

"There's no one in the world that Andros hates more than Darkonda right now." Cassie argued. "If anything, Darkonda should be afraid."

"Darkonda isn't the one Andros hates." Ashley countered. "Not completely."

"What are you saying Ashley?" Karone finally asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

Ashley stared at Karone with fear filled eyes. "The person Andros hates, the person he loathes and wants to punish… is himself."

_**(A/N: Who saw this one coming? Be honest. Lol! Tell me what you think. And for those computer geeks out there who may not like how I did the computer programming thing, no one cares how they do it, don't overanalyze, it's just a story. Lol!)**_

**Preview: Out of This World 22: Deal With the Devil Part 2**

"How long have they been gone?" Adam asked as he sat on the couch in the rec area.

"A few of hours." Karone responded looking out of the window. "DECA will alert us when they're on their way back."

"I can't stand this waiting." Kat paced the room. "Aisha has to be okay."

"I take it you two are close." TJ commented.

Kat smiled remembering. "She was my best friend from the beginning."

"A very strange beginning." Adam teased.

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked from his seat next to Karone.

"Well…" Kat began. "I was kind of her cat."

"Huh?" TJ asked.

"What he said." Karone added.

"Ok, I was literally her cat." Kat answered.

"Still lost." Zhane responded.

"You have to tell it Kat." Adam smiled. "It'll take our minds off of everything and help pass the time."

Kat sighed and sat next to TJ. "Where should I start?"

"Probably with why Aisha still calls you PC sometimes." Adam suggested.

"Fine," Kat rolled her eyes. "So have you guys ever heard of Rita Repulsa?"

_**Darian's Ship**_

Darian pulled his daughter to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this Daddy."

"You're strong like your mother. You can do this."

"I feel horrible about it."

"You can't." He stated firmly, and then explained himself at her confused expression. "Guilt eats at us, literally. It can render us powerless."

"How can I not feel this way when I know what I have to do?"

"Because the alternative is far worse. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but there is no other way."

"It just feels wrong." She let her father console her. She knew her father was right; she just couldn't fathom how she would deal with the aftermath.

_**(Hope you enjoyed it!)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: Thank! I hope they can save him too. Andros has major issues. Here's the next chapter._

_**RisingGundam2006**: Lol! I'm happy the Rising likes. That's okay. I love comment, even the rambling kind. Andros needs to be poked…hard. Crazy._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **I know it's not soon, but here's the update. Forgive me?_

_**LilDevyl: **Lol Then you're kinda smart I can't stop the cliffhangers, no one would comeback to read when I finally update it**.**_

_**kunfupandalover: **Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 26

"You have to help me." Ashley pleaded with Carlos. "You have to take me there. I have to stop him. And you have to finish shutting down the program."

"Ashley you're not strong enough." Cassie countered. "You can't go. Carlos, tell her."

"Carlos, please." Ashley spoke firmly. "You owe me."

"Carlos you can't take her anywhere." Zhane reasoned. "I'll go back with you."

"It has to be me!" Ashley shouted then looked at Carlos. "I can't lose him. My child can't lose his father."

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and made a decision.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

Andros input the codes into the computer. It wouldn't be too much longer. When the ship was destroyed it would take everything evil with it, including himself. Zordon's energy would be released and maybe it would heal Ashley and Alarik. This was the right thing to do.

Darkonda watched Solaris unravel before his eyes and felt pride in being able to watch the demise of his enemy first hand.

Andros frowned when he saw the bright black and yellow lights that left Carlos and Ashley in their wake. "Why did you bring her here?" He yelled at Carlos as he grabbed Ashley. Andros held out his hand and Carlos fell to the ground gasping for air.

"No." Ashley grabbed Andros's hand and brought his attention back to her.

"I need to get you off of this ship." Andros held her up.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She held up her wrist. "And I don't have my communicator so you can't trigger it." She saw Carlos out the corner of her eye. He got up and began working on the program.

"This is how it has to be." Andros tried to explain. "This is the only way to make it right."

"By punishing yourself?" Ashley asked. "How is that going to fix anything?"

"Everything I've ever done has come back to haunt me and it's hurting me in the worst possible way." He cupped her face in his hands. "It's hurting you and our child."

"You didn't do this Andros. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is!" His anger surged. "Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? How many lives I've destroyed? How many families I've ruined? Why should I get to have a family of my own?"

"So you'd add our family to your list of crimes?"

At the sound of her voice Andros faltered. "I didn't-"

"That's exactly what you meant!" She spat. "You'd abandon us just like my father abandoned me."

Andros shook his head and took a step back.

"You're right." She closed in on him. "You're worse than my father. At least he admitted that he was a selfish bastard and didn't want me around. You pretend to want to be with me and our child, then you plan to kill yourself on this ship just to get away from us."

Andros closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "That's not true. I love you both."

"Liar!" Ashley shouted. "You don't love us." She shoved him.

"Stop."

"Or what? You're gonna love us to death?" She shoved him again.

"Stop it!" He grabbed her hands when she shoved him again.

"Ashley." Carlos called to her.

She never took her eyes off of Andros. "What?"

"I can't shut down the program until Andros aborts his sequence."

"So what's it gonna be Andros? Do we all go down with the ship?"

Darkonda knew this would end with a bang. _Time for my exit._ The monster thought to himself and suddenly realized he couldn't move.

"Not so fast." Andros's eye burned crimson. "You wanted a front row seat and trust me," He stared at Darkonda. "You don't want to miss this." He hit the final key on the control panel.

_**Megaship**_

"The velocifighters are attacking Earth and quantrons have begun attacking cities." DECA announced.

"Not again." Karone whispered.

"We have to get down there and try to help." TJ stated.

"You guys go." Karone stated. "DECA still has her secondary weapons. We'll keep them off of you guys as long as we can."

"Are you sure, Karone?" Zhane asked.

"I'm sure." She kissed Zhane. "Go."

She watched them disappear from the ship. She took her seat. "You ready DECA?"

"Yes, Karone." The AI responded.

"Here goes everything." Karone whispered.

_**Earth**_

"It's the Power Rangers!" One of the citizens yelled as the morphed rangers jumped into action.

"Try to draw their attention away from the citizens!" Zhane ordered.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." TJ shouted as the quantrons swarmed them.

Cassie fell to the ground, but moved before the creature could finish her. "There are too many of them! We can't keep this up!"

TJ rushed to Cassie. "Zhane we have to get out of here!"

Just then shots rained from the sky.

"It's the velocifighters!" Zhane yelled. "Help get everyone to safety!" The quantrons began to leave with as many captors as they could and get out of the line of fire.

"Hurry!" Cassie yelled as she and TJ helped more citizens in doors.

"Zhane let's go!" TJ yelled.

Zhane looked around once more before running towards the building, but he suddenly stopped.

"What's he doing?" Cassie asked when she suddenly felt it too. "TJ." She said on borderline panic as she looked at herself and TJ when she was their suits fading leaving their regular clothes behind. "What's happening?"

TJ looked at Zhane and feared he knew. "Something is very wrong." He ran to Zhane just in time to see his friend scream and collapse. "Come on buddy."

"She's so scared." Zhane whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

TJ and Cassie helped get him to the building.

"It's Karone." Cassie said with tear-filled eyes. "It has to be."

A loud explosion caught everyone's attention. They looked outside to see the Mega Ship crashing to Earth in flames.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

"I'll have to reboot the ship's system in order for Zordon to take control." Carlos stated as he worked away and the computer controls.

"How long?" Andros asked.

"It's a really big ship with a really complex computer system. Give me a minute." Carlos stated frustration evident in his tone.

Ashley stared out of the viewing screen. "I don't think we have a minute."

Carlos and Andros looked out the viewing screen and immediately saw what had Ashley's attention. "Oh shit." Carlos grumbled and worked faster.

"You didn't count on that one did you?" Darkonda mocked. "Now that the Dark Fortress isn't controlling them, the velocifighters are free to take down whatever they see as a threat, including the Dark Fortress."

"Carlos, can you put the shields back up?" Andros asked.

"And do this at the same time? No." He responded. "Everything is offline until the system is back up."

"Wait, they're turning away." Ashley moved closer to the viewing screen followed by Andros. "Something's shooting at them."

"Oh god." Carlos looked at the viewing screen.

"It's the Megaship." Ashley gasped.

"It's Karone." Andros corrected. "Carlos hurry."

"I'm trying." He looked at the readouts. "30%"

"Not fast enough." Andros countered.

"She can't hold them off like this. The Magaship's primary weapons are down." Ashley spoke watching the velocifighters ruthlessly attack the Megaship.

"Carlos." Andros called again on the verge of panic.

"I can't make it go any faster!"

"Andros you can get her." Ashley turned to him. "Teleport her here."

"DECA's system is fried there's nothing there for me to control." Andros nearly shouted before he groaned in pain that he knew was Karone's.

Ashley grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Use the Dark Fortress. If DECA is down, then there's nothing keeping the Dark Fortress's signal out."

"I can't." He whispered and looked at Darkonda. "I can't."

Ashley made him look at her again. "Let him go Andros. You can't hold on to him and save your sister." She ran her hand along his jaw line. "Let it go."

They all looked towards the viewing screen at the bright light of the explosion.

"That's my queue." Darkonda spoke. "Goodbye rangers." The monster disappeared from the ship.

The Magaship began to fall towards Earth.

"She's still there, Andros." She clutched his hands. "You can still save her."

Andros closed his eyes and took control of the ship.

_**Megaship**_

Karone was doing her best to try and hold back some of the velocifighters from Earth, but once a velocifighter had orders, it followed them.

The velocifighters suddenly stopped approaching Earth. Something was off. "DECA, can you give me a reading on the velocifighters?"

"The velocifighters are no longer being controlled by the Dark Fortress." The AI responded.

"Somehow I feel like that's not a good thing." She noticed that most continued their approach to Earth, but a large number were headed for the Dark Fortress. "If the velocifighters aren't being controlled by the Dark Fortress any more, that means they shut the system down, but if the system's down…god no."

She quickly aimed at the velocifighters headed towards the defenseless ship and fired. The fighters quickly turned their attention to the Megaship.

The ship shook at the onslaught. "DECA, get us out of here!" Karone ordered hoping that the velocifighters would follow and the Dark Fortress would have a chance to get its systems back online. She never heard a response. "DECA!"

The ship shook again sending her to the floor. She tried to activate her communicator but with DECA down she couldn't use it. She pulled herself to the computer to teleport herself manually.

She reached the panel and tried to put in the command when she was hit with a surge of electricity. She groaned in pain and tried to pull herself up. Fear took over.

She looked out the viewing screen and saw the Dark Fortress. For an instant, she felt them all: Andros, Ashley…and Zhane. Her heart broke at the thought of Zhane.

A deafening explosion lifted her from her feet and threw her towards the front of the ship. She knew she landed hard but she never felt the impact.

Somehow she knew what it meant. There was no sound. Only stillness as the world faded around her.

_**(A/N: Queue the violins. Well at least the story is almost over. Tune in next time to see what happens next. And as always… let me know what you think. )**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: Thank! I hope they can save him too. Andros has major issues. Here's the next chapter._

_**RisingGundam2006**: Lol! I'm happy the Rising likes. That's okay. I love comments, even the rambling kind. Andros needs to be poked…hard. Crazy._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **I know it's not soon, but here's the update. Forgive me?_

_**LilDevyl: **Lol Then you're kinda smart I can't stop the cliffhangers, no one would comeback to read when I finally update it**.**_

_**kunfupandalover: **Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 27

_**Earth**_

TJ sat working on his communicator while Cassie checked on Zhane again. People were staring at them and whispering. They'd helped find a cot for Zhane, but now they waited for some sign of hope. TJ and Cassie did the best they could to assure them, but without the others and without the Megaship; he wasn't sure how far his words would go. He looked up when Cassie came back over. "How is he?"

"I think he's getting worse." Cassie looked back at Zhane who lay unconscious on a cot. "I'm not sure he's gonna be okay without Karone." She looked back at TJ when she felt him grab her hand. "How's that going?" She gestured to the communicator.

"Since DECA was the central point of communication with our communicators, they went down when she did. I'm trying to get it to bypass DECA and communicate directly with one of the others' communicators. Unfortunately I don't have all the tools that I need."

Cassie sighed. "We really need something to go our way right about now."

"TJ?" A man called out.

TJ looked up at the familiar voice. "Uncle Max."

"Thank god." He hugged his nephew. "Bailey, guys, they're over here."

Bailey, Max's wife, along with six other adults hurried their way.

"Cassie!"

"Mom!" Cassie hugged her mother with tear filled eyes.

"We're so glad to see you." Her father embraced them both.

"Cassie, TJ" Both turned at the shaky voice of Donna Hammond. "Where are Ashley and Carlos?"

Cassie and TJ pulled away from their loved ones. "The last time we heard anything," TJ began. "They were on the Dark Fortress."

Derek Hammond grabbed his wife as she nearly collapsed from the news. "Was that the ship that…" He couldn't finish.

"No!" Cassie quickly interjected. "Ashley and Carlos weren't on that ship," She closed her eyes and fought back more tears. "But a friend of ours was."

"Dios Mio." Sophia whispered. "Another Power Ranger? Is your friend alright?"

"Yes, she is a ranger." TJ answered. "But we don't know if she's alright. We lost communication when the Megaship went down."

"What's that?" Marco, Carlos's father asked.

TJ followed his line of sight. "That's my communicator. I was trying to re wire it to communicate with Ashley, Carlos, or Andros's communicator, but I don't have tools small enough to do it."

"Let me look at it." Marco spoke. TJ grabbed his communicator and gave it to Marco who pulled a small case out of his pocket. "Let me handle this I can re wire it."

"You really think so?" TJ asked.

Marco eyed TJ. "Where do you think Carlos gets it from?"

Sophia smiled. "For once I'm happy that you didn't forget that thing at home."

"Cassie."

Cassie tuned to Donna. "Yeah."

"Who's Andros?" Donna asked.

"He's the red ranger." She answered. "And Ashley's boyfriend."

Donna frowned. "What happened to Soren?"

TJ and Cassie exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Well…" TJ started.

"Mom, dad." Cassie quickly spoke. "Could you guys check on Zhane? I looked him over, but I don't have a medical degree."

Jenna gave her daughter a knowing look. "Of course we will honey. And while we do that, you'll answer Donna's question."

"But mom…" Cassie pleaded.

"Listen to your mother." Daniel said to his daughter. "We'll take care of your friend."

Cassie turned back to Donna. "Honestly, I think it would be best if you heard it from Ashley."

"Cassie-"

"I'm sorry." Cassie cut her off. "But I really think Ashley would want to tell you everything herself."

"Hey guys," Marco called. "I think I got something.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

"Damn it!" Carlos hit the console. "It shouldn't be taking this long." He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

It didn't help that his mind kept going back to his friends. He didn't know if TJ, Cassie, and Zhane were alright. And Karone… Andros had managed to get her off the ship before it hit Earth, but the damage was done. He and Ashley had been in the medical wing for a long time now. That couldn't be good.

He had to figure out how to get the ship back online before the velocifighters focused in on Earth or the Dark Fortress again.

Carlos stared at his communicator in shock when it beeped then quickly responded. "TJ?"

"Guess again."

Carlos frowned in confusion. "Dad?"

"It's good to hear your voice son." Marco responded.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?" Carlos asked. "Where are Cassie and TJ?"

"There here." Marco answered. "Say hello."

"Hi Carlos." TJ and Cassie said in unison.

"Wait a minute, who all is there?" Carlos asked.

"All of our parents." Cassie answered.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, we know you all are the Power Rangers." Sophia chimed in.

"Hi mom." Carlos spoke.

"Carlos." Derek called. "Where's Ashley?"

Carlos sighed. "She in the medical wing with Andros and Karone."

"Karone's alive?" TJ asked hopefully.

"Andros managed to get her off the ship before it crashed to Earth, but… guys it's really bad. The system is still rebooting and the equipment isn't fully online. I know something's wrong but I can't figure out how to fix it. And Karone may be dying because of it."

"Carlos," Marco stated firmly. "You can do this."

"Dad, I've checked the systems but I can't find anything."

"Stop looking at it from the outside." Marco told his son. "Get to the heart of the matter."

Carlos paused. "Zordon. It's Zordon!"

"What?" Marco asked confused.

"Ashley must have missed something. I think I know how to fix it. Thanks dad. I've got to go."

"You're welcome, I guess."

Carlos jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door where he nearly bumped into Ashley.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know how to get the ship back online." He answered quickly. "Where did you keep Zordon?"

"In the lower levels." She answered as he hurried away.

"Here, you're going to need this." He pulled Ashley's communicator out of his pocket and tossed it to her."

Ashley caught it with ease. "Why, they don't work."

"Trust me on this. By the way," He called over his shoulder. "Our parents know we're the Power Rangers."

"Wait, what?!" She called back but he was already gone. Ashley made her way to one of the seats at the console. He couldn't have said what she thought he said. Ashley looked at her communicator when it beeped. She sighed. "Only one way to find out." She answered. "Hello?"

"Ashley?"

"Mom, are you guys okay? Where's dad?" Ashley quickly asked.

"I'm right here honey." Derek responded.

"Hi daddy." Ashley smiled to herself. She hadn't realized how much he meant to her until that moment. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're here Ashley." Cassie called. "TJ and I are okay, but Zhane…"

"He's not dead is he?"

"No," Cassie answered. "But we can't get him to wake up."

"They're cut off from each other." Andros stated as he entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked him.

"Ashley, who is that?" Donna asked.

"One minute mom." Ashley responded. "You think that's why they won't or can't wake up."

"I can't begin to tell you what it felt like when I couldn't sense you." Andros explained. "Karone's hurt badly, I could barely reach her. To Zhane it may feel like…"

"Like she's gone." Ashley finished. "What do we do?"

"If we can get both of them in the same place or get the Dark Fortress back online, it may save them."

"There are quantrons down here and the velocifighters are still circling." TJ stated. "It won't be easy getting here."

"There isn't really another option." Ashley spoke.

Screams suddenly came from Ashley's communicator.

"TJ what's going on?" Ashley called.

"It's Darkonda! We gotta get everyone out of here now!" TJ yelled before they were cut off.

"TJ?" Ashley called. "TJ!" She stared at Andros.

"Where's Carlos?" Andros asked as he put his hands on the console.

"He's down in the lower levels. He thinks he knows how to get the ship back online faster." She watched him. "What are you doing?"

"I used the Dark Fortress to get Karone here. Now I'm gonna use it to send myself to Earth." He looked at her when she grabbed him.

"You know what he's going to try to do to you." Ashley stated.

He grabbed her and kissed her. "I have you and Alarik to focus on. I'll be okay. I'm the only one powerful enough to hold him off. You know that."

Ashley nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her again touched her now noticeably swollen belly before he disappeared from the ship.

_**Earth**_

Donna fell and Darkonda was quickly on her.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The creature grinned and swung his sword.

"Donna!"

She heard her husband call her and braced for the impact that never came.

Andros stopped Darkonda and used his powers to send flying away from them. He looked back at the woman cowering behind him. He knew his eyes were glowing but he couldn't control that now.

"Andros!" TJ called as he Cassie and Derek ran over.

Derek grabbed his wife and held her protectively getting between her and Andros.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked. "Where are the others?"

"I'm fine. Ashley and the others are still on the Dark Fortress. They're safe for now." He looked at Ashley's parents then back to TJ and Cassie. "Get them out of here."

"We're not leaving you." TJ stated firmly.

"Solaris!" Darkonda shouted. "Too afraid to face me now that your yellow ranger isn't here to pick up the pieces?"

Andros moved over to Darkonda despite TJ and Cassie's protests. The huge ware house was practically empty now as the two stood toe to toe. "I'm not afraid of you Darkonda."

Darkonda grinned. "With good reason. It's not me you should be afraid of." He glanced over Andros's shoulder.

"Why did that monster call him Solaris?!"

Andros tensed as her heard Ashley's father's voice. He heard TJ and Cassie arguing trying to get them out but they wouldn't leave and the other parents had come back.

"You think they'll let you have their daughter knowing who you are?" Darkonda growled.

"That's not who I am anymore." Andros answered.

"Try explaining that to them."

"Is it true?" Donna screamed at Andros. "Are you Solaris?"

He looked back at them and watched all but Cassie and TJ flinch. His eyes still glowed, but it wasn't from anger. Cassie and TJ knew it. It was from fear.

"Andros, look out!" Cassie yelled, but it was too late. Darkonda was on him. They all watched as a red mist passed between Darkonda to Andros and Andros collapsed before him.

"We'll see who you really view as a threat." Darkonda spoke and walked away. He stopped once he was a few feet away and simply watched.

TJ and Cassie gave each other wary looks before they rushed from the adults and ran to Andros. "What did he do to him?" TJ asked, watching as Andros groaned and tossed and turned on the floor.

Cassie turned her shocked expression to TJ. "The same thing he did to all of us."

"Oh god." He looked at Cassie. "What do we do?" TJ couldn't imagine someone as powerful as Andros under Darkonda's evil influence. Ashley had nearly killed them all and still she wasn't as powerful as Andros.

"We have to get him to Ashley somehow. That's the only thing that could save him."

"TJ, get away from him!"

TJ looked up as his uncle Max and Cassie's dad ran over.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Cassie pulled away from her father when he tried to pull her away from Andros.

"He's dangerous!" Daniel shouted at his daughter. "We need to leave."

"We can't leave him." TJ argued. "You guys don't understand."

"Get away from me."

TJ and Cassie turned their attention back to Andros. "We're not leaving you." Cassie stated kneeling back down beside him.

"I don't know how much longer I can fight it." Andros groaned.

"We know you man." TJ stated. "We know you won't hurt us."

"It's not you that should worry." Andros glared at Ashley's parents.

"Andros, you have to fight it." Cassie pleaded. "Think of Ashley and Alarik they need you."

"He's not going any where near my daughter!" Donna yelled.

"You are so not helping!" TJ called back.

Andros's body seemed to relax as he slowly stood to his feet. But when he opened his eyes again they glowed brighter than ever.

TJ and Cassie watched in horror as the adults fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Daddy!" Cassie grabbed her father. "Andros stop!"

"He's too far gone." Darkonda who had remained quiet until now finally spoke. "They're his enemies now."

_**The Dark Fortress**_

Ashley knew something was happening. She and Alarik both felt it. They had to get to Andros. Ashley looked at her communicator. Maybe if they could communicate with each other, she could teleport to the location of another communicator.

She put her hand to her swollen belly and felt her baby move inside. "We have to go get daddy." Even if they did get to Andros, she was still weak. She prayed she and Alarik could survive the trip.

_**Carlos**_

Time was running out. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he only had a little time before everything went to hell.

The others could stop Darkonda, but if he didn't get the Dark Fortress back online and made sure Zordon had control, the velocifighters would destroy everything.

He hoped the fighters would hold off just a little longer…

_**(A/N: It's building to a climax, and possibly a sequel. I haven't entirely decided how I want this to end this. Let me know what you think. )**_

_**Preview of Out of This World 24: Immortal**_

"Immortal."

Andros stared in disbelief. He looked at Ashley, he could still sense her. She was slowly coming back to the surface. As happy as he was that she was alive, he couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the two of them.

"I didn't want her to find out like this." Darian ran a hand through his hair. "I tried so many times, but I just couldn't get it out."

Andros couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing he could articulate anyway. There were so many things happening at once. How would they explain it to the others? How would they explain it to Ashley? "We have to tell the others." He finally looked up at Darian. "They all think she's dead."

"The first person who needs to know is Ashley. She's going to be so confused and-"

"Something's wrong." Andros cut him off. "Something's not right. I can feel…"

He was proven right by the sound of Ashley's agonizing scream.

_**Ranger Compound – Conference Room**_

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Karone cried. Zhane quickly embraced her.

The feed from the satellites stopped once Andros disappeared. Armon appeared before them. Tykwa rushed to him in tears. "Where did he take her? Where did he take my niece?"

Armon hugged her. "I don't know. They disappeared, then Andros disappeared, and I don't know where any of them are."

"Is she dead?" Rocky asked the question no one wanted the answer to.

Armon closed his eyes and held Tykwa closer.

They were all ripped from their morning by a blood curling scream.

"What the hell was that?" TJ asked.

"I think it came from the Med Bay." Cassie answered.

"Aisha." Rocky turned and ran for towards the screams followed by the others.

"Oh my god, Kat." TJ was at her side in an instant.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"She's gone!" Everyone looked at Rocky. "Aisha's gone!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Not As It Seems**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I don't think I own the name Solaris either. I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else.**_

_**Summary: AU. Karone and Zhane, along with four new astro rangers search for Karone's lost brother. Meanwhile, Ashley's new boyfriend seems perfect, but he's hiding something that could destroy her, the rangers, and himself.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**__: Thank! I hope they can save him too. Andros has major issues. Here's the next chapter._

_**RisingGundam2006**__: Lol! I'm happy the Rising likes. That's okay. I love comment, even the rambling kind. Andros needs to be poked…hard. Crazy._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__I know it's not soon, but here's the update. Forgive me?_

_**LilDevyl: **__Lol Then you're kinda smart __ I can't stop the cliffhangers, no one would comeback to read when I finally update it__**.**_

_**kunfupandalover: **__Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 28

Ashley leaned against a wall, took deep breaths and rubbed her stomach, trying to reorient herself. The trip had been more intense than she anticipated.

It took her longer than it should have to register the commotion. She could hear her parents and the other adults screaming. She saw Cassie and TJ kneeling over their loved ones crying. Andros stood menacingly above them.

Darkonda had done something again and it was stronger this time. Andros hadn't even realized she was there.

She had to stop him. She stood to move towards them when something quickly covered her mouth and held her in a vice grip.

"Not so fast yellow ranger." Darkonda spat. "You cost me everything." He hissed. "Now you get to watch as your beloved Solaris kills everyone who means anything to you."

Ashley struggled in his grasp as he continued his taunting. "Solaris will kill the parents, then I'll have him kill your friends. Then I'll kill Solaris." He rubbed a claw through her hair. "You I'm saving for last." He placed a hand over her stomach. "After you give birth to my new minion."

Her mind raced with what Darkonda had said. She wanted to fight him, but she wasn't strong enough and she wouldn't risk her baby.

"Don't worry, they can't see us." Darkonda continued. "Just relax and enjoy the show."

_**Andros**_

He wouldn't let them keep Ashley away from him. He would die first… or they would. He could read their minds and he knew they had no intention of welcoming him with open arms.

They had to go. Ashley would understand. This was the only way they could be together. Ashley…

He felt panic that wasn't his. It couldn't be Ashley, she was too far away, but it felt like she was much closer…

Cassie and TJ watched as the parents stopped creaming and slowly came to their senses. "Dad, are you okay?"

Daniel sat up and looked at his daughter, then to Andros. "I will be as soon as we get away from him."

"Did he just try to kill us?" Max asked, scowling at Andros.

"Stop talking." Andros ordered with deadly calm.

"What is it Andros?" TJ asked.

"Ashley's here." Andros stated.

"Where's my daughter!" Donna shouted. "What did you do to her?"

Andros sent her a look that had her and her husband taking a step back. He looked in front of him again and finally pinpointed where he was sensing her. "Show yourself."

Darkonda appeared in front of them with Ashley in his grasp. "I have to admit that I keep underestimating how attached you are to the yellow ranger. It won't happen again."

"Ashley!" Derek began to move towards his daughter, but was stopped by Andros. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Stay back." Andros ordered.

"Dad, please listen to Andros." Ashley pleaded and felt Darkonda's grip on her arm tighten. His other hand lay on her stomach. That scared her more than anything.

Donna noticed her daughter's condition. "Oh my god." It wasn't possible. Her daughter was pregnant…very pregnant. But there is no way she could be that far along this fast.

"Let her go." Andros stated. "And I'll make sure to kill you quickly."

"You're in no position to make threats." He stroked Ashley's stomach making her cringe. "As much as I would love to raise your spawn as my slave, I have no problem killing her and the child right here. Watching you fall apart would be worth it." The hand holding Ashley's arm moved to her throat. "The choice is yours."

Andros didn't flinch. "Last warning." He moved closer to Darkonda and Ashley.

"What are you doing?" Donna yelled. "He's going to get them killed!"

TJ and Cassie held Donna and Derek back. "Stop it." Cassie nearly whispered. "Andros knows what he's doing."

"Fine." Darkonda grinned. "You'll get a close up of her last breaths." Darkonda wanted to choke her. He really did, but he physically couldn't. "What are you doing?"

Andros grinned. "Now, you're going to let her go."

Darkonda found himself moving against his own will. He released Ashley who practically fell into Andros's arms.

Andros held her to his side. Ashley laid her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes on Darkonda. "Now step back."

"How are you doing this?" Darkonda growled as he moved backwards.

"You and Ecliptor made the same mistake." Andros held out his hand and Darkonda suddenly felt hotter. "You underestimated me."

"You won't do it." Darkonda challenged. "Not in front of them. They already know you're evil. You'd just add one more thing to the list. And would you really make your yellow ranger witness you killing me?"

Andros looked at Ashley.

Ashley looked at Andros and ran her hand along his jaw. "Make it hurt."

Andros turned his attention back to Darkonda. "I guess that answers your question."

Darkonda growled in pain. His insides were boiling. The pressure was becoming too much to bear. His body was shutting down.

The others watched as Darkonda roared one last time before convulsing and falling lifelessly to the ground.

Andros kissed Ashley's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She spoke.

"Ashley," Donna's mother quickly embraced her, effectively moving Andros aside. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine mom." Ashley pleaded as the others quickly came over and Andros stepped back letting them see about Ashley.

"Honey, how did this happen?" She put her hand over her daughter's pregnant stomach. "I just saw you a few weeks ago. It's impossible for you to be this far along."

"How long have you been seeing Soren?" Derek asked. "Is he the father?"

"Can we just be glad that she's okay?" Cassie asked. "I'm sure they'll explain everything later, but we have a lot of work to do and we need to get Zhane and Karone together."

"Karone's on the Dark Fortress." Ashley spoke. "So is Carlos. We have to get back there." Ashley moved to go to Andros but her mother stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Donna scolded.

"None of you are." Max added.

"Not this again." TJ groaned. "We don't have time for this. The rest of our friends aren't out of the woods yet and the velocifighters could start attacking again at any minute."

"Ashley you are pregnant. You need to take care of yourself and the baby first." Derek pleaded.

"This isn't up for discussion." Ashley snapped. "You can't make me stay here."

"We are still your parents." Donna snapped back.

"Thank god I don't need your permission anymore."

"You can't possibly be considering staying with him." Derek asked eyeing Andros

"Andros is the father." Ashley snapped.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay," Cassie broke the silence. "We'd better get to the Dark Fortress before more mayhem happens."

"He can't be the father." Donna stated adamantly. "You're too far along. That's impossible."

"It's complicated and we don't have the time right now." Ashley stated. "I need you guys to trust me."

"Trust you!" Donna screamed. "You've been lying to us for god knows how long, you get pregnant, and you want us to trust you? No!"

"I'm sorry, but…" Ashley took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach.

"But what Ashley?" Derek asked. "How do you explain yourself?"

Andros was quickly at Ashley's side. "What is it.?" He feared he already knew.

"Something feels wrong." She looked at Andros. "He's not moving." She suddenly doubled over in pain. "No! I can't lose him!"

Andros knelt down with Ashley, and tried to keep it together while his worst nightmare was materializing in front of him.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

"Why are there so many wires?" Carlos asked in frustration as he looked at the connection from Zordon to the ship.

"You must hurry Carlos. I fear there isn't much time." Zordon spoke.

"I'm trying." Carlos sighed. "I swear it's like you're not even hooked to the main power." He stopped what he was doing and looked at the large unnamed switch next to Zordon's tube. "If this works I'm going to kick myself or let Andros do it." He moved to the switch and turned it.

The ship seemed to come to life. Zordon's energy tube began to move up a hollowed out shaft. Carlos quickly ran to the bridge to find that that was exactly where Zordon's tube ended up.

Suddenly a gold beam of light passed through Carlos and the ship, illuminating everything. He watched through the viewing screen as the beam headed outward through the galaxy.

_**Earth**_

"Did you guys feel that?" Cassie asked after the golden beam passed through them all.

"Yeah." TJ said. "It felt…"

"Pure." Max finished for him.

"It was Zordon's energy." Andros answered and looked at Ashley, who was much calmer now, and helped her to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"Good." She smiled. "I think we're okay."

"Me too."

"Zhane!" The other rangers rushed to him.

"Where's Karone?" Zhane asked Andros.

"She's on the Dark Fortress." Andros replied then smiled. "She's okay and she's worried about you."

"How do we get to the Dark Fortress?" Zhane asked.

"We could try teleporting." Andros's communicator beeped. "Carlos?"

"You guys need a lift?" Carlos responded.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice." Andros commented.

Carlos laughed. "Likewise."

"Get us out of here Carlos." Ashley stated.

"Yes mam." Carlos activated the teleportation beam. "Welcome aboard."

"Zhane!" Karone rushed to her boyfriend and practically leaped into his arms.

Zhane caught her with ease. "I was so scared that I lost you." He held her close. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He kissed her.

Karone hugged him again then took in her surroundings. "How'd I get to the Dark Fortress and who are all of you?"

Zhane looked around too. "Good questions."

"Andros got you out of the Megaship before it crashed. And the other people are or parents." Carlos answered.

"I'm happy you are all safe." Zordon finally spoke. "The quantrons have been destroyed and the velocifighters are under my command. I'm sending them back to their ports."

"That is a giant floating head." Jenna, Cassie's mom stated.

"That," Cassie responded. "Is Zordon. He's a mystic being and he made us power rangers. Don't ask too many questions it'll just get confusing."

"I think we're past confused." Bailey, TJ's aunt spoke.

"Come on." Andros grabbed Ashley's hand. "I want to make sure you and Alarik are alright."

"No." Donna interfered. "I don't get how you all are okay with this." She looked at the rest of them. "You know who he is."

"She's got a point." Sophia, Carlos's mother spoke. "He is Solaris."

"Are we just supposed to forget what you've done and accept you into our daughter and her child's life?" Derek asked.

"Stop it." Ashley pleaded. "You don't know him."

"And you do?" Donna asked. "Do you know how many people he has killed? Do you really want someone like that around your child?"

"He saved my life more than once and in more ways than you know." Ashley stated. "I love him."

"He's a monster." Derek stated.

"Leave him alone." The deep commanding voice came through the intercom system.

"Was that James Earl Jones's voice?" Max asked.

TJ laughed. "Mufasa."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You and The Lion King."

"What was that?" Donna asked. "Was is him?" She pointed to Andros.

"No. It wasn't Andros." Ashley rubbed her stomach. "Alarik doesn't like people ganging up on Andros."

"Who is Alarik?" Donna asked, more confused than before.

Ashley looked at her stomach.

"No." Derek said adamantly. "Do you expect us to believe your unborn child is communicating through this ship?"

"Well you've seen what his daddy can do. I guess baby inherited it." Ashley smiled at Andros then looked back to her parents. "Alarik is very protective of his father."

"This is too much." Donna sighed. "I still don't understand how any of this is possible. And I still don't trust him." She looked at Andros.

"He wasn't always Solaris." Karone interjected. "He wasn't born evil."

"What are you talking about?"Derek asked.

"If you all are willing to listen," Ashley started. "We'll tell you everything."

"Fine." Donna replied. "We'll listen."

Ashley looked around at the other parents. "All of you."

"This is between your family Ashley." Marco, Carlos's dad stated "We don't need to be there."

"Yes you do." Carlos answered and stood next to Ashley and Andros. "I wasn't his biggest fan either. But he loves Ashley, and I think he's proven himself. He's a part of this team. And you all should know everything. The good and the bad. And not just about Andros."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"It couldn't be as bad as what Solaris has done." Sophia put in.

"It's not." TJ began. "It's worse."

The other parents looked at TJ and the other rangers as they stood beside Andros, Ashley and Carlos.

"I guess I should start." Karone spoke. "Andros is my brother and the rightful red ranger." She looked at him. "And at one point he was Solaris."

"Perhaps these videos will be of assistance." Zordon spoke as the video of a young Karone and Andros came onto the screen.

"How did you get this?" Karone asked.

"From the Megaships memory banks." Zordon responded. "I'm working on bringing back DECA as well."

They watched as the video progressed and a young Karone cried over the loss of her brother.

"That was one of the worst days of my life." Karone began. "After our parents died, I swore I would find out what happened to my brother." She ran a hand through her hair. "I guess Dark Specter and Ecliptor thought it would be funny to brainwash my brother and put us against each other." Andros went to his sister and embraced her as she cried. "What hurts the most is that our parents died not knowing what happened to their son."

Their attention was pulled to the screen once more.

"Wait a minute," Ashley started as she watched the feed. "Is this…"

"The day we met." Andros finished. "But how."

"Alarik." Ashley rubbed her stomach. "Are you projecting mommy's memories?"

"Yes." Alarik answered in his usual voice.

The screen showed Ashley saving Andros from the quantron attack and Andros saving her in return.

"I'm sorry." Donna interjected. "But where does Soren fit into all of this?"

Ashley and Andros shared a glance before Ashley spoke. "When Andros and I first met, it was under false pretenses."

Andros picked up. "I pretended to be from Earth and I told her my name was Soren."

"So you've been lying from the beginning?" Derek questioned.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked to the screen as another memory started playing. It was the day the others took her morpher, the day she found out Solaris and the man she loved were one in the same.

Everything upfolded on the screen. From the others being angry with her for not showing up to battle to Andros, then Solaris, saving her from Ecliptor and later revealing who he really was. But it didn't stop there.

Everything that happened since the day she met Andros played on screen for everyone to see and hopefully understand. The good, the bad, and the horrifying.

When the images stopped, everyone was silent.

"As you can see," Ashley started, breaking the silence. "We've been through a lot together in a relatively short amount of time. So hopefully you can see why we can't give up on each other."

Donna wiped tears from her eyes. "I had no idea you were so angry."

"I pretended to be okay for so long, that I actually believed that I was okay. I would have killed Charles and his wife, if Andros hadn't stopped me." Ashley answered.

"But it's different," Derek tried to argue. "You were being controlled." He looked at TJ, Cassie, and Carlos. "You all were."

"So was Andros." TJ countered. "We would have killed people, even the ones we love if he hadn't intervened."

"TJ's right." Carlos added. "The only real difference is that we had someone there to save us from ourselves. Andros didn't."

"They're right you know." Marco spoke to Derek and Donna. "We all saw the same thing. If it hadn't been for Andros." He looked at Andros. "Carlos and the others would have killed Ashley. And Ashley would have ended up killing Charles."

Donna looked at Andros with tear filled eyes. "Do you love my daughter?"

"More than anything." Andros looked at Ashley then back to her mother. "I'd die for her."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Please don't say that."

Andros shrugged. "It's true."

"We know." The other rangers spoke simultaneously.

"Can we not go there again?" Andros pleaded. "I am not that bad."

"You nearly got yourself killed at least half a dozen times." Ashley responded.

"Name three." He challenged.

Ashley sighed. "Andros,_** I**_ was the reason you were almost killed at least three times."

"The other times you were trying to save us." Cassie added.

"Okay, nothing when Darkliptor was controlling you counts." Andros argued.

"Then nothing you did when you were Solaris counts." Ashley countered.

"That was different." Andros started.

"We've already established that it's not." Ashley stated before he could say more.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Andros asked.

"Are you going to stop trying to get yourself killed for things you couldn't control?"

Andros looked away and finally asked what was really on his mind. "How can you just forgive me for everything that I've done when I can't forgive myself?"

"Because I knew what it felt like. Even before Darkliptor's influence. I remember the anger and the pain and wanting to make someone, anyone feel it too." She cupped his face in her hands. "You are so much stronger than you think. You and I both know how powerful you really are. And how much more destruction you could have caused if you wanted to." When he tried to look away she made him meet her eyes again. "That type of evil is so seductive. If it weren't for you and Alarik, I would have been lost to it, and you know that too."

"I love you." He finally whispered.

"I love you too." Ashley kissed him.

"Do they do that a lot?" Bailey asked TJ.

"You mean go on like no one else is in the room? All the time." TJ Responded.

"Shut up, Teej." Ashley laughed.

Donna and Derek moved towards their daughter and Andros. "It won't be easy," Donna grabbed her husband's hand. "But we'll try."

Ashley hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"There's an incoming message from Earth." Zordon announced.

Andros moved away from the viewing screen.

A man in uniform appeared on the screen. "Hello, I'm Captain Reinhard, leader of the Intergalactic Alliance."

"Hi." Ashley stated. "What can we do for you?"

"We need your help." The captain began. "As the power rangers, I'm sure you all know of the devastation that Dark Specter and Solaris have brought down on the known universe."

The rangers shared uneasy looks. "We do." Ashley continued.

"The leaders of the known galaxy are grateful for everything you've done." Captain Reinhard continued. "And we believe you can help us now."

"You still haven't told us what it is that you want." Ashley stated, fearing that she already knew.

"We want Solaris." Captain Reinhard stated adamantly. "Dead or Alive."

_**(A/N: You didn't think people forgot about Solaris did you? One more chapter left, and yes, I've decided that there needs to be a sequel to this. Let me know what you think.)**_


End file.
